World Of Grey
by Animefan1900
Summary: Kai is a policeman solving crimes with his (policeman) partner Tyson. What happens when a murder happens and leads to a more complicated case Kai has ever faced? WARNING: Torture added. Do tell me if story's rating needs to be higher aka M. SEQUEL: ?
1. Bar, Case And Bartender

_Here is a new story. I don't when I update this one but I hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

Chapter 1: Bar, Case And Bartender

Kai arranged files on his desk computer. He was working as a policeman along with his closest friend Tyson Granger. He was also Kai's partner.

While Tyson was goofing around, Kai did the report and did other paper works.

' _Typical,'_ Kai thought. Just as he finished his work Tyson came running.

'Hey Kai! Today is Friday. Let's go to the bar tonight,' Tyson suggested, 'I know you don't have anything else to do. Besides there is this new bar. Let's go visit it,' Tyson added before Kai could protest.

'You won't stop until I agree, will you?' Kai sighed. Tyson nodded smiling.

'*Sigh* Fine,' Kai turned his gaze away and back to his computer.

'Awesome! Bar is at Gloria's square. That must be the reason bar is called Gloria. Tonight at 8pm,' Tyson waved before leaving. Kai checked the time and it was almost 6pm already. He shut his computer and headed towards his locker.

After walking through the halls Kai arrived at lockers where everyone kept their clothes and other stuff. Kai didn't like to wear his police uniform but luckily it wasn't demanded to wear either. Lockers opened with a keycard. It didn't take long for Kai to take his keys, wallet and phone. He had two phones, one for work and second for other things.

'What plans do you have for tonight?' voice asked behind him. Kai turned and saw Michael smirking.

'Not really. Tyson literally dragged me to go with him to a new bar,' Kai closed his locker and went to the exit.

'Well have with that annoying brat,' Michael laughed. It was rude, but he was right too. Kai agreed with Tyson being a brat and annoying one, but Michael was far more annoying.

Kai watched Michael to leave with Steve and Eddy. Including Emily, they were a group who spent time together for every minute they could.

Kai left and went home to relax and eat before meeting with Tyson.

* * *

-Five Minutes Before 8pm-

Like usually Kai had arrived at the Gloria before Tyson had. Now, he was sitting on the bench while typing on his smartphone. It was ten minutes over eight when Kai saw Tyson running towards him.

'You're the one who wanted to meet here and yet you're late,' Kai mumbled.

'I'm sorry about that. I had to help an old lady,' Tyson rubbed his neck.

'You are a terrible liar,' Kai shook his head, stood up and walked to Gloria bar.

'What do you mean by that?' Tyson ran behind him. Kai didn't answer and opened the door.

'I heard that here is dark, but I didn't think it would be this dark,' Tyson stated.

' _Tyson is right about that. Why is it so dark in here?'_ Kai thought. They sat at the table near the bar where a bartender was pouring drinks.

'Is there something you want to drink?' Tyson asked. Kai narrowed his eyes. Tyson knew that look.

'I'm serious Kai. I was the one who invited you… and I was late. I'm paying,' Tyson took his wallet out.

'It's fine. You don't need to buy me anything. I will do it myself,' Kai declined to Tyson's offer.

'I'm not complaining. I will get a drink now and go play billiards,' Tyson took some money, bought a drink and left towards the pool table where were other people playing. Kai observed Tyson's playing. He ridiculously foolishly failed to hit the white ball.

' _Why did I come here?'_ Kai thought before standing up and sitting on the bar chair.

'What would you like?' Black-haired man bartender asked.

'Beer,' Kai said. Bartender nodded smiling slightly. Kai couldn't help but watch the bartender as he worked on drinks.

'There you go,' he put drink in front of Kai and took the money Kai had placed down. He kept glancing at the bartender when he went to get another order. Kai started to drink the beer as Tyson came back with disappointed look on his face.

'Apparently you lost,' Kai said.

'Stop that okay,' Tyson laid his head on the bar in front of them. Kai took another sip of the beer.

'But you are right. I lost every game. Oh man,' Tyson complained.

'It looks like you need to practice,' bartender said. Both Kai and Tyson moved their eyes on bartender who kept a calm looking smile on his face.

'Right… What can we call you by the way?' Tyson asked.

'My name is Ray. How about you too?' bartender said.

'I'm Tyson and this sourpuss is Kai,' Tyson pointed Kai next to him. He got a death-glare from Kai.

'You two look like you are close. Nice to meet you,' Ray said while cleaning glasses.

'Well, we have been friends for a long time. We are even partners,' Tyson spoke.

'Partners?' Ray questioned. Tyson blushed when he realized what Ray asked.

'Not like that! We work together,' Tyson's hands were sweeping in front of him.

'Of course,' Ray nodded and left to meet a new customer. It was man who was drunk.

'Haven't you have enough of alcohol already?' Ray asked.

'Nonsense. Give me another one,' man protested. Ray poured a beer as man paid.

As Tyson was talking about every single thing about his life to Kai man was on his fifth drink already. Man had a hiccup. Suddenly a stranger appeared next to him. Kai watched them leave after a few minutes.

'Hey! Are you listening?' Tyson snapped his fingers in front of Kai's face.

'Not really, but let's go,' Kai stood up.

'Why? It's not even a midnight yet,' Tyson asked.

'You can stay if you want but I don't need another drink,' Kai said as he walked to the door.

'Okay, okay. I'm coming,' Tyson waved at Ray before leaving.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Time was 8am as Kai's phone started to ring. Waking up Kai stood up and went to his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the caller. It was Michael.

' _Why is he calling?'_ Kai thought as he pressed answer button.

'Hello. What is it?' Kai asked.

' _Good morning to you too,'_ Michael snorted, _'Anyway, there has been a murder. There is a body in the alley near Gloria's square. Come here. I already called Tyson,'_ he continued.

' _Gloria's square?'_ Kai thought, 'Alright.' Kai shut the phone, changed clothes and left his apartment.

Kai drove to the scene and Tyson was greeting him.

'Morning Kai,' Tyson yawned.

'Don't tell me… you went to sleep too late,' Kai sighed.

'Come on Kai. It was Friday and I played games all night,' Tyson stretched yawning.

'You're so stupid,' Kai shook his head and walked past him.

'What was that?' Tyson shouted. Kai ignored Tyson, showed his metal police badge to a policeman who kept no-police people getting too near the scene and Kai was let past the yellow police tape.

'Wait up Kai!' Tyson did the same thing and followed Kai. They arrived at the alley where police paramedics were examining everything.

'Hey Max,' Tyson greeted yellow-haired man kneeling next to a body. Tyson liked him a lot but to Kai, Max Tate who had too much energy.

'How are you?' Tyson asked but Kai hit him behind the head.

'Get back to business. We have work to do,' Kai reminded.

'Okay, okay. What do we have here?' Tyson asked.

'Matt Preston. He's 37-years-old shopkeeper,' Michael read his notes, 'And now Max, speak to us.'

'Right. I'm not sure yet but what can I can tell that he died… around midnight but I can tell more later,' Max stood up.

'Alright. Keep us updated,' Michael said and went to talk to the witness who found the body. Kai kneeled down and checked man's face.

'Tyson.'

'Yeah?' Tyson turned to Kai.

'I recognize him,' Kai pointed out.

'From where?'

Kai rubbed his hair before standing up, 'I saw him yesterday at the bar. It's not surprise you didn't see him,' Kai replied.

'Stop being so rude. But it looks like where we are going to go firsts,' Tyson calculated.

'Yeah but not both of us. I'm going there while you can check with victim's family,' Kai said. Most of the time Kai made decisions and Tyson followed them.

'It's your call. I will go ask them some questions,' Tyson moved away and left smiling.

' _Tyson needs to get more serious,'_ Kai wondered as he walked towards Gloria-bar on the other side of the road. Bar was closed but Kai decided to knock on the door. Security guard opened the door.

'Who is it?' man asked. Kai took his police badge out.

'Kai Hiwatari. I'm investigating a murder that happened in the nearby alley. I was hoping that I would be able to talk with the bartender who works here,' Kai explained.

'You mean Ray, don't you? He must be at home,' man answered.

'Do you know his address?' Kai asked.

'No but I can go check it. One moment,' man didn't close the door but disappeared to the office. In next minute he came back with Ray's home address and gave it to Kai.

'Thanks for your help,' Kai said before taking his phone out and opened the map. Apparently, Ray lived in the edge of the town. Kai jumped inside his car and drove towards Ray's home. His phone started to ring. Kai answered the call and put it on speaker.

'Who is it?

' _It's Tyson. I called victim's wife. She was sad and didn't know where her husband was last night. She did tell me that they got weird messages and even threats. I'm going to check them. How about you?'_

'I'm driving to the bartender's house. I need to ask him questions,' Kai said and turned the wheel to the right.

' _Okay. I will go report to the chief too but come back to the station after you have talked to him,'_ Tyson said before hanging up.

Kai arrived at the apartment house and parked his house. After stepping inside and taking an elevator to the fifth floor Kai rang the doorbell. On the door read Ray Kon. Kai heard someone walking to the door and open it. Kai's eyes widened a bit when he saw Ray with only towel around his waist.

'Well hello there. How can I help you?' Ray smiled.

'I know we met yesterday but today I'm here because of my work,' Kai said and showed his badge.

'So, you are a policeman. That's interesting. Do come in,' Ray stepped aside and let Kai in. After he closed the door Ray went to the kitchen.

'So, how can I help?' Ray took a beer can out.

'Man was murdered near the place where you work. I saw the victim at the bar yesterday and I wanted to ask you few questions,' Kai said. Ray only nodded.

'Is he a regular in Gloria?' Kai had taken his phone out and showed a picture of Matt Preston.

'He came couple of times. Yesterday was one of them,' Ray sat down on the couch. Kai kept his eyes on Ray's face. His black hair was open and it reached under his knees.

'Did you know him?'

'Not personally.'

'Last question for now, did you see him act weird or do anything what would help us?'

Ray was quiet for a while before speaking, 'I think you saw it too. That man who walked up to him last night. I never seen him meet with anyone before. Of course, that's not the strange thing but this Matt looked stressed and… scared. I don't know who the other guy is but you can check the video tapes from bar. You do need owner's permission though,' Ray spoke.

'Thank you for the help,' Kai said before turning to the door.

'Are you doing something tonight?' Ray asked suddenly.

'No… Why?' Kai asked.

'I was thinking that since I have free day today… Would you like to come with coffee with me?' Ray asked. Kai stared at Ray for a while and didn't know what to answer. Normally, he would say no but something in Ray caught his interest.

'Well… alright,' Kai agreed. Ray stood up and took his wallet.

'Here is my number. Call me when we can meet,' Ray winked and went to his bedroom. Kai left too but checked the number again. He put it inside his pocket before returning to his car.

* * *

-At The Station-

Kai saw Tyson on computer when he arrived.

'Do you have something?' Kai stopped next to him.

'Not yet. We are waiting Max's results. Other evidences are being checked. How about you?' Tyson asked.

'I was thinking calling Gloria's owner. We need to check the cameras. Ray Kon told me about the strange guy victim met there,' Kai walked to his own desk and opened the internet.

'It looks like we have a start but we are still stuck. Those "threat" letters didn't show anything who killed him,' Tyson stretched.

'What did they say?'

'Mostly that be friendlier or you will regret it.'

'It looks like he wasn't too nice to other people,' Kai pointed out, 'Check his Facebook and other social media and talk to his friends. You can ask for Michael's help if it's too much work for you,' Kai stood up after writing down Gloria's owner's number down.

'What are you going to do? It looks like you give me all the work,' Tyson complained.

'I'm going to call the owner, check the camera's and find this mystery person. Besides I have a car. We can trade the jobs if you want,' Kai smirked. Tyson shook his head.

'No thanks. I'm going to check Facebook first,' Tyson went to his computer.

'I thought you would say that,' Kai nodded before leaving the office again.

* * *

-At The Gloria-

'There has been a murder. We need to check the cameras,' Kai spoke to the phone while driving to the Gloria again.

' _Alright. I'll call the security guard to let you in,'_ owner said.

Kai shut the car on the square and stepped out. He waited ten minutes when guard opened the door and showed the way to the computers.

'Here it is. Take your time,' guard said before leaving. Without any second thoughts Kai opened the different files and found last night's recording. He saw Tyson, Ray, himself and the victim on the screen after forwarding. After half an hour watching Kai saw the stranger Ray mentioned and he saw yesterday. Kai took a memory stick and copied the file. Kai closed the computer and thanked the guard before returning to his car. Inside Kai took his laptop out, opened it and put memory stick in. Stopping the recording, slowing it down Kai tried to see stranger's face. After face was showing to the camera Kai stopped the frame and zoomed in. After clearing the frame Kai did facial recognition.

Kai sighed in disappointment when "No match" yelled in the screen. Kai closed the laptop and closed his eyes for a while. What was the next step? There had to be another way to find out who this guy was but nothing came to Kai's mind.

'I need a break,' Kai decided and started the car. He was about to press gas when he recalled Ray's number.

' _He did ask me for a coffee,'_ Kai dialed Ray's number and listened it to beep until Ray answered.

' _This is Ray,'_ voice said.

'It's Kai,' Kai watched out of the window.

' _That was quick,'_ Ray chuckled.

'I was going to take a break and get coffee. How about you?' Kai said.

' _I will come. It might take about fifteen minutes to me come there but there is a nice coffee near the park,'_ Ray suggested. Kai agreed. They cut the call and Kai headed towards the park.

* * *

-After Fifteen Minutes-

Kai was leaning against the tree. He had his work phone with him just in case Tyson would call about Max's results or something.

'Thanks for waiting Kai. Coffee shop is right over there,' Ray appeared and walked closer.

'I am expecting a call from work. I might be here for a long time,' Kai said before walking towards the coffee shop.

'It's fine,' Ray smiled. Inside the shop they ordered coffee black and went to sit down near the window.

'You look stressed,' Ray said suddenly.

'And for a reason. We have no leads but I'm not allowed to say anything else,' Kai took a sip

'I guess that. I'm sure you get your breakthrough,' Ray encouraged.

'I wish,' Kai stated. They didn't speak anything when Kai's phone rang.

'Sorry,' Kai said before answering, 'Hello… Results came… Okay, I will go check them. Continue with the social media.'

'Good luck,' Ray said as Kai stood up.

'Thanks… I guess,' Kai went to his car, who knows how many times, and drove off. He didn't see Ray standing outside of the coffee shop with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 _Here you go. I will update when I can. That's a promise. DO review and tell me what you think._


	2. Autopsy, Interrogation And Explosion

_Here you. I hope it's clear. I'm not very good on doing crime fics._

 _Do enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2: Autopsy, Interrogation And Explosion

Kai saw Tyson laughing with Michael when he arrived. Tyson's expression paled when he noticed Kai walking up to him.

'Is this your idea of working?' Kai bent down right in front of Tyson's face with angry expression.

'Heh… I'm checking victim's Facebook and other stuff when Kenny called in. Then I called you. I promise,' Tyson said.

'Kenny?' Kai forgot his anger and straightened up.

'He did the autopsy with Max. They asked you to go there,' Tyson continued. Kai nodded and turned 90 degrees and showed the memory stick to Tyson.

'Watch this. There is a video file. See if you can find who that stranger is,' Kai said.

'You didn't find anything?' Tyson took the memory stick. Kai simply shook his head before leaving.

* * *

-At Laboratory-

Kai opened the door and saw Max using a microscope. As Kai stepped next to him Max stopped examining and took the sample.

'You wanted to see me. Do you know what killed the victim?' Kai asked.

'Yes. It was poisoning,' Max stood up and opened the locker and took papers out.

'What was the poison?' Kai asked.

'Cyanide was the cause. According to Kenny Matt Preston got the poison 30 minutes before he died,' Max answered.

'Half an hour? Doesn't cyanide work more quickly?'

'It does when person has a lot of it, but Preston had about… a small spoon. It was still enough to kill him,' Max said and gave autopsy report to Kai.

'Is it possible to know when he drank it?' Kai read the report.

'Victim died half a nine in the evening. Calculating from that Preston got the poison around 8pm. That's about it. We couldn't find anything else,' Max said before leaving. Kai stared at the report.

' _8pm? That's the time when me and Tyson were at the Gloria-bar… Preston was there too,'_ Kai pondered as his phone started to ring.

'What is it Tyson?' Kai growled annoyed.

' _Is that your partners name?'_ voice chuckled. Shocked Kai pulled the phone away and checked the number. It was Ray's number.

'Sorry about that. I thought my work partner was calling. Is there something you want?' Kai asked.

' _I thought if you had time after work, you could come to Gloria,'_ Ray replied.

'Oh well… I don't know but I can try. Oh, and I have another question,' Kai started.

' _About Preston? What?'_ Ray listened.

'Did you see anyone touch his glass? He was poisoned,' Kai questioned.

' _No, sorry,'_ Ray apologized.

'It's okay. Thanks for your help,' Kai said.

' _You're welcome and I hope I see you at Gloria today,'_ Ray said before hanging up. Kai observed his phone like it was about to explode.

' _Didn't he listen to me?'_ Kai put his phone back to his pocket and returned to Tyson.

'Hey Kai!' Tyson waved.

'Find something?' Kai sat down behind his own desk.

'Yeah, I checked the video. Facial recognition said no match, but I thought I had seen this man's face from somewhere. So, I checked victim's Facebook again and found him,' Tyson celebrated.

'Are they Facebook friends?' Kai opened Facebook too and searched Preston's friend list.

'Yes. Man's name is… Henrik Hansen. This is his address,' Tyson wrote the address down and gave it to Kai.

'I'm going to check it,' Kai stood up.

'Alone? Shouldn't someone go with you?' Tyson asked.

'No time and we need to report chief about this too. You can do that,' Kai said and left. He didn't wait for Tyson's answer, but he did hear Tyson call after him.

* * *

-With Kai-

Going on alone maybe a dangerous thing to do but Kai did have his gun with him and he could take care of himself. Kai parked the car behind the corner and stepped out.

' _That's Ray's apartment,'_ Kai noticed. Like usual he went inside but this time to seventh floor. Henrik Hansen's apartment was near the elevator.

'Mr. Hansen?' Kai called and knocked on the door. Instead of getting an answer door opened slightly. Kai pushed it open more and glanced inside.

'Hansen? This is the police!' Kai called out but no one answered. Walking inside he looked around. Entire place a mess. It looked like someone had looked for something. Kai noticed a gun on the floor.

'What's going on?' Kai wondered out loud. As he kneeled down and moved his hand to take the gun, bag was pulled over his head.

'Aaaaaah!' Kai tried to inhale but bag prevented oxygen from going to his lungs. Kai twisted around and grabbed the hands holding the bag but in vain. He trashed around widely by kicking and hitting but person didn't budge. In desperation he grabbed the plastic bag and tried to pull it away. Kai began to see black spots as along with his oxygen strength left. He dropped on to his knees and as he was about to lose consciousness hands let go.

'Ahhhhhh!' Kai coughed after taking oxygen. He pulled the bag off his head and turned around. Behind him was Henrik Hansen out cold and Ray with a bat.

'Are you okay?' he asked worried.

'Yeah… *Cough* but what are you doing here?' Kai stood up.

'I saw you going upstairs. I followed you because I felt something was going to happen and apparently I was right,' Ray explained. Kai nodded, put Hansen into handcuffs and took his phone out.

'I'm bringing Henrik Hansen into questioning,' Kai said after dialing Tyson's number.

'Do you need my help?' Ray asked.

'No,' Kai stated before pulling Hansen up. He woke up but didn't say anything.

* * *

-At The Station-

Kai had file of papers while walking to interrogation room with Tyson.

'I told you it would be dangerous,' Tyson complained. Kai had to tell him what happened since Ray had to come to station as well. Michael was talking to him.

'Just drop it. I'm fine now,' Kai said. He opened the door where Hansen sitting. He had a blond short hair and he was wearing blue jeans with black shoes and white shirt.

'I demand to know why I'm arrested,' Henrik said angrily. Tyson pressed the record button.

'Well first, you attacked a police officer and almost killed him,' Tyson pointed at Kai who leaned against the wall.

'I'm sorry. I panicked. I thought he was going to attack me,' Hansen protested.

'He did say he's from police,' Tyson reminded.

'I didn't hear him. I got scared, okay,' Hansen said.

'I assume you know about Matt Preston's murder,' Kai changed the subject.

'Yes… I hear it from the news,' Hansen said.

'You were the last person who was seen with him. You met him at Gloria-bar around 8pm. It was captured on the video camera and I saw you also with him. Were you friends?' Kai asked.

'We have met a couple of times. You could say we were friends,' Hansen moved his eyes on his hands on the table.

'Where did you go from the bar?' Tyson asked.

'Matt was drunk and we decided to go for a walk. We walked around… maybe 30 minutes when Matt collapsed,' Hansen scratched his head.

'Collapsed? Why didn't you call an ambulance?' Tyson asked.

'Because when I felt his neck and couldn't find his pulse… I knew he was dead and that… I was going to be next,' Hansen said.

'What do you mean by "next"?' Kai asked.

'I can't tell you! I'm a journalist and I investigated a lot of things. Sometimes… Matt was with me and we got our hands on information I deeply regret on finding,' Hansen complained.

'What information?' Kai asked but Hansen kept quiet. Still, since they didn't have evidence against him and couldn't arrest him for anything, Chief told them let him go but to keep a close eye on him.

'Why did we have to let him go? He attacked you,' Tyson sighed annoyed.

'It doesn't matter but we need to find a way to find out about the information. Even if it wasn't a motive behind Preston's murder, it has to be checked,' Kai went to his desk and began to read some papers.

'What are you looking for?' Tyson asked.

'Preston's address,' Kai said just as he found it, 'I will go check out his place. Maybe get his computer or something like that.'

'Let me guess. You want to go alone,' Tyson shook his head, 'Be my guest but try not to get suffocated again.'

'Shut up,' Kai said before taking his car keys and leaving the station.

* * *

-With Kai-

At Preston's home with a search warrant Kai looked around. Preston's wife watched him every minute but Kai didn't care. He found the computer and opened it but it was protected with a password.

' _Great,'_ Kai sighed. He checked papers and drawers for anything useful. After a while he found some passwords and other weird numbers. Sitting down Kai opened the computer again and began to check the files.

'Do you have any idea who might have wanted to hurt my husband?' she asked sadly.

'Not yet,' Kai answered without looking at Mrs. Preston. He had informed her about the method how her husband was killed.

'I want to get that bastard behind bars. If there is anything I can do, tell me,' she sounded very sure about her decision.

'Do you know what your husband was investigating with Mr. Hansen?' Kai asked.

'I asked him about it but Matt didn't tell me,' she said before walking to a painting. She moved it aside and revealed a safe.

'But I saw him put his research here but I don't know the number to open this,' she said. Kai glanced at the few numbers on the paper.

'Did Matt have a good memory?' Kai asked.

'No. He had to even write a list before going shopping,' she answered. With that Kai took the notes and walked to the safe. After putting eleven numbers, safe opened and Kai saw a big stack of papers in a folder. He took the folder and closed the safe.

'I need to take this and the computer with me,' Kai stated.

'Of course,' she nodded and grabbed the laptop and handed it to Kai. He took it, said thank you and left. He decided to go read the folder at his own place. He was able to concentrate on it better without Tyson's nonsense talking.

* * *

-At Kai's Apartment-

Kai was looking through the papers carefully. He didn't want miss anything important. He was sitting on the couch while reading the papers which were laying all around him.

' _A bank number? It looks like someone has transferred a lot of money but who and why?'_ Kai pondered.

As Kai put the paper on the couch table door bell rang. Putting the papers down he stood up and glanced through the door's small hole to check who was outside.

'Oh great,' Kai sighed when he saw Tyson behind the door. Kai opened the door and he was greeted with Tyson's happy face.

'What are you doing here?' Kai asked.

'I spoke with Chief Dickenson. After reporting what we know at the moment, he wanted to know where you went after checking with Preston's wife. Did you find something?' Tyson asked.

'I found the research Preston did with Hansen,' Kai stepped away from the door and let Tyson inside.

'What? Then why didn't you come to the station?' Tyson wondered and watched Kai sat down, 'It's already 5pm now. You have already examined them at least for three to four hours.'

'It's because I didn't want to listen to your complaining. That's why I came home,' Kai grunted and took the papers again.

'Oh, come on,' Tyson sighed and knelt behind the table on the ground, 'What is the research about?'

'Take a look. What do you think?' Kai showed Tyson a couple of papers. He watched Tyson read through them as he got a shocked look on his face.

'But… These look like a government papers,' Tyson started.

'Exactly, these papers show for example how, where and when money is used,' Kai continued.

'Is there more?' Tyson sounded dumbfounded. Kai took another stack of papers and gave it Tyson.

'There is also who uses it. It doesn't read there but with a simple call, the owner of that account would be found. This kind of information should never be seen by a civilian. You do understand that, don't you?' Kai said.

'Of course. You can clearly see even which bank account the money goes or leaves, but I don't understand the other numbers,' Tyson scratched his head and put papers back on the table.

'I didn't expect you to understand all of it. That's another reason why I wanted to look these through myself,' Kai stated.

'That's mean,' Tyson grunted just right before Kai's phone rang. Kai recognized the number, it was Ray but to Tyson number was unknown.

'Who is calling you?' Tyson asked curiously.

'It's Ray,' Kai took his phone.

'Ray? That bartender? Oh,' Tyson smirked. He had a weird expression on his face. Even a horse could see that Tyson thought that Kai was seeing Ray.

'Shut up. It's not like that,' Kai stated bluntly and answered.

'Hello,' Kai said and turned his face away from Tyson. He kept staring at Kai like he was about to see a date reforming.

' _Hi. It's me again,'_ Ray said.

'I know. What is it?'

' _I was wondering… Do you remember what I suggested last time?'_ Ray began.

'Last time?'

' _I asked would you come to Gloria after work,'_ Kai noticed that Ray sounded like he was going to agree to go to Gloria. Kai checked the clock and it indeed was over 5pm.

'Do it,' Tyson stated suddenly.

' _It looks like your partner is there too. It looks like you are working together at the moment,'_ Ray chuckled. Kai's phone was loud enough to Tyson hear Ray's words.

'Just go Kai. It's not like these are leaving here,' Tyson pointed at the papers.

'Fine. I come,' Kai finally agreed.

' _Great. I'll be waiting,'_ Ray said happily before closing the call.

'That wasn't so hard,' Tyson smiled widely. Kai grabbed Tyson by his jacket and dragged him towards the front door.

'When do you learn to keep your mouth shut?' Kai scowled.

'I'm just joking dude,' Tyson said as Kai pushed him out of his apartment.

'Since you know where I'm going, I will tell you where you go, home. This is enough for the day,' Kai said.

'I do hate to call Chief Dickenson what you found. See ya tomorrow,' Tyson waved before running to stairs.

' _What an idiot,'_ Kai gritted his teeth before closing the door. Quickly, he closed Preston's computer and began to clean the papers from the couch. After he had put them inside his desks drawer, Kai headed towards the Gloria.

* * *

-At The Gloria-

Kai saw Ray sitting behind the bar this time with a drink. He slowly approached Ray who was wearing leather clothes.

'Take a seat,' he smiled and showed a seat next to him.

'Is there something you want?' Kai asked as he sat down.

'Do I need a reason to see you?' Ray asked and brought drink to his lips.

'Well, I…' Kai watched Ray and little unsure what to answer.

'Heh. You're funny. I just wanted to have a drink with you,' Ray laughed smiling. Kai blushed for embarrassment.

'Shut it,' Kai turned his heated face away. Ray chuckled and waved to bartender.

'A drink for him,' Ray requested. Bartender put a glass in front of Kai as Ray payed him.

'You don't have to pay this,' Kai said.

'Nonsense. I asked you here, so, it's only fair,' Ray stopped Kai on his protest. Kai took the glass slowly. Why did he agree to this? He wasn't good with normal social interactions and this was above it, at least to Kai it was.

'What's your partners name?' Ray interrupted Kai's thoughts.

'It's Tyson. Why?'

'No reason. I heard him over the phone and he sounds funny,' Ray put the drink down and turned the seat around to lean against the bar.

'He's more annoying than funny to me,' Kai stated.

'Then why is he your partner if you find him annoying?'

'Better than others,' Kai took sip of the drink.

'You really are intriguing person,' Ray watched in front of him and followed people's dancing. Before Kai could say anything to that, a familiar voice called out. Kai glanced around and saw Henrik Hansen running to him.

' _What is he doing here?'_ Kai wondered as Hansen panted after running to the bar.

'Did you… take Preston's research?' he asked frightened.

'How do you know that?' Kai frowned.

'I went to his wife and she told me that a policeman came to get them. After she described who it was, I knew it was you. Where is it?' Hansen raised his voice.

'Research?' Ray repeated. His eyes were narrowed and sharp.

'I don't think that's your business,' Kai felt weird after noticing Ray's eyes but ignored them. Hansen was right in front of his face now and his reply enraged Hansen.

'Where is it?! If you have seen them, then you know how important they are! There is not even a copies of them!' Hansen grabbed Kai by his shirt.

'Let go,' with cold voice Kai pushed Hansen away, 'And what you mean by copies?'

'Those papers have to be destroyed! You saw what happened to Preston! I know it was because of them!'

'Preston was killed because of them? Why?' Kai asked. Hansen was speaking much more than when he was interrogated. They didn't notice a stranger leave a black bag next to the bar.

'I don't know! Preston hid stuff from me and a lot!' Hansen was screaming.

'Then what are you…' Kai began when right next to them exploded. Kai flew over five meters away from the bar and hit some tables near the dance floor. Kai swore he heard a gunshot while he was dazed. Opening his eyes Kai saw Ray on the ground and many other people too were either unconscious or maybe even dead because of the explosion.

His entire hair in front was soaked in blood and it went down on his face. Kai had hit his head on the table.

'Ray?' Kai called out. He crawled closer to him and checked his pulse. It was still beating but he was unconscious. Kai turned around to check Hansen and saw it. Hansen was laying on the ground eyes wide open. He had three bullet wounds, two on the chest and on the forehead.

Sighing Kai took his phone out and dialed Tyson's number.

' _Kai? Calling already? Did he hit you or something?'_ Tyson joked.

'No… Tell others and call an ambulance,' Kai gasped out. His ribs hurt.

' _Are you alright? What happened?'_ Tyson's voice immediately changed from happy to worry.

'Explosion… There are dead people too,' Kai left Hansen out for now. He just needed authorities to Gloria first.

' _Okay but how about you? Are you alright?'_ Tyson asked.

'I'm bleeding too and my ribs might be broken. I don't know, just come here,' Kai growled.

' _What? Hold on! We are coming!'_ Tyson shouted out before dashing away from the phone. He apparently didn't shut the phone in a hurry. Shaking his head Kai hung up and laid on his side. He could already hear sirens.

* * *

 _Thanks you for reviews. They make me happy._

 _Do review :)_


	3. Bomber, Attack And Research

_Here you go_

* * *

Chapter 3: Bomber, Attack And Research

-At Gloria-

For the second time police cars and this time also ambulance drove at the Gloria. Tyson stepped out of the Michael's car who he had asked to drive there. Tyson immediately ran to Gloria's destroyed doors and stepped inside.

'Wait up Tyson! Don't touch anything!' Michael yelled but Tyson ignored him when he noticed Kai on the floor.

'Kai!' Tyson kneeled down and grabbed Kai's shoulders.

'Shit!' Kai hissed as he was moved abruptly.

'Sorry but are you alright?' Tyson let go but kept kneeling.

'What do you think moron?' Kai growled and took a deep breaths. His vision had begun to blur but not because he hit head, blood was going into his eyes. Getting annoyed he sat up slowly with Tyson's help and wiped the blood away.

'Don't move dude. You said it yourself. You're hurt,' Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and hold him still.

'Just take care of others,' Kai said as paramedics came to him too. They tried to lay Kai down stretcher but Kai slapped their hands away.

'I can walk,' he protested and stoop up grunting.

'Let's fix your wounds,' one of the paramedics said and lead Kai out. Tyson stood up and walked to Michael. He was checking Hansen on the ground.

'Cause of death looks to be obvious,' Michael stood up and took the plastic gloves off.

'If he is shot, then why did they blow this place up?' Tyson asked.

'Right. Now you are asking the right questions,' Michael chuckled and left outside. Tyson glanced at Hansen before leaving as well.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was sitting on the bed inside the ambulance as paramedics cleaned the headwound and put bandage around his chest. As he put his shirt back on Tyson arrived.

'How is he?' Tyson asked one of the paramedics.

'He's fine. A slight wound on his head from hit to the table and bruised ribs and couple broken but very little,' paramedic explained, 'I do suggest going to hospital but knowing you, you won't do that,' paramedic added.

'Exactly,' Kai stated as Michael arrived too.

'What happened? Michael asked and took his notebook out.

'I'm the victim now?' it was more a question than a statement.

'You were there as a civilian and not a police officer. I ask again. What happened?' Michael asked.

'You are enjoying this, aren't you? For short, I was at the bar talking to Ray when something exploded next to us and the next thing I knew is the same thing you see when you walk inside. How is Ray?' Kai stepped down of the ambulance and stood in front of his colleagues. He held his left hand over his torso. Kai also had a white cloth with some tape on his head.

'He's fine, just out cold. Didn't you hear anything?' Tyson asked. Kai thought for a while.

'I think I heard gunshots and no, I didn't see anyone,' Kai added to short the questioning.

'Why?' Michael asked.

'I was dazed and there was dust everywhere. Anything else?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah, what was Hansen doing in there?' Emily interrupted appearing behind them.

'You're here too?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah. I'm a cop too you know,' Emily walked next to Michael, 'So? I asked you a question. Other people in bar saw him dash over to you and yell.'

'He came to me asking did I have Preston's research and demanded it too be destroyed,' Kai answered shortly.

'Why would he want that?' Tyson put his one hand over his stomach and other hand to his chin almost like a thinking statue.

'He claimed that it got Preston killed and that's when explosion happened,' Kai continued before walking past Michael and go back in Gloria.

'I'm not done questioning you,' Michael snorted.

'Yes, you are. I can't tell you anything more useful,' Kai said before walking in. First, he walked to where explosion happened.

'Do you know what exploded?' Kai asked the cops who were examining the site.

'It's pretty clear,' one of them said and moved away a little and allowed Kai to see it. There was rips of leather, timer and wires.

'I'm not expert but are you talking about a bomb?' Kai asked.

'A bomb?' Tyson had followed Kai yet again back inside. It appeared to be his habit.

'Apparently,' Kai sighed and headed towards the office where computers were, again. He sat down and opened the familiar files and pressed today recording.

'Maybe this time surveillance cameras are useful,' Tyson joked. Kai only shook his head and turned back to the screen. He fasted forward to the time he came in. Nothing was weird or unusual and then Hansen came. Tyson leaned closer.

After watching Hansen burst out to Kai when explosion happened. Kai reversed and watched it again couple of times.

'Did you see something?' Tyson asked.

'Didn't you?' Kai frowned and played the clip again.

'I'm not blind but that's too dark. How do you even see what's going on there?' Tyson pointed at the screen.

'Anyway, look right here when I play it,' Kai put his finger at the certain point on the screen. Tyson nodded and watched as screen moved.

'Is that…' he asked when it was over.

'It looks like when Hansen was in my face, someone put the bag on the ground near us, leaves and after the explosion, comes back and bang,' Kai leaned back in the seat. He was staring at the screen thinking. It was useless to try to recognize the person but there was something else.

'Do you think that Preston's murder is connected with this one?' Tyson interrupted his thoughts.

'Yeah,' Kai copied the files again before standing up.

'What proof we have that they are connected?' Tyson asked sometimes the dumbest questions.

'At the moment it's the research they both were doing,' Kai said stepping out.

'Where is it now? Is it still at your place?' Tyson followed Kai closely behind to the car.

'Yes, why?' Kai asked while opening the car doors.

'Nothing, it's just that… if the bomber was there, Hansen yelling about the research in front of everyone, isn't there a possibility that the bomber knows is as well?' Tyson had his hands on top of the cars roof. Kai watched Tyson for a while before turning his gaze away. Tyson had a point.

'Get in,' Kai ordered angrily, sat down and started the car. Tyson barely had time to close the door when car moved to the driveway.

'Be careful dude!' Tyson screamed as Kai speeding and avoiding other cars. In ten minutes he stopped the car in front of the apartment house, open the car door and running inside.

'Wait for me!' Tyson yelled after him. Kai ran through stairs towards his apartment panting and gritting his teeth. As he arrived at his floor he leaned against the wall. His ribs hurt. Growling he moved forward and walked past the next corner.

'I knew it,' he sighed when he noticed the apartment door opened. Its lock was broken. Sighing again Kai went to his apartment to check the possible damage.

' _Come on,'_ Kai cursed. Entire place was a mess and ransacked if research and computer were taken. After glancing around he noticed that desk drawer was still closed. As Kai walked closer to it someone pushed him forward and pinned against the desk.

'Fuck!' Kai shouted as pressure pressed his ribs against the hard wood.

'Where is it?' person growled into his ear.

'What?' Kai gritted his teeth. He knew immediately what attacker was talking about but Kai decided to act dumb. If it was important to criminals, it had to be hidden.

Kai's answer didn't make attacker happy. He tightened his grip on Kai's arms and twisted them more and hardly with quick movement.

'Argh!' Kai grunted.

'Where is the research? Tell me!' person shouted. Kai gazed behind him. Attacker had a hood over his head and completely covered in black clothes, but Kai did recognize him.

'You… did you bomb the bar?' Kai asked and twisted his arms in a tight grip.

'Yeah… I did and I won't hesitate to kill you either,' he leaned closer and Kai could now see a black cloth cover attacker's mouth.

'Then do it,' Kai baited but attacker laughed amused.

'Not yet. You have something I need but unless you tell me where it is, I will turn this place upside down to find it,' he turned Kai abruptly around and grabbed Kai's neck and tightened his grip immediately. Kai choked and grabbed the hands.

'But unless you want to die, I can grant your wish,' he laughed and tightened his grip further. Kai's eyes widened and he gasped for air. He hit the person, tried to push him off but in vain.

'Argh…' Kai kicked and twisted around as person leaned forward. Kai could feel his breathe on his face.

'Tell me… Where is the research?' he asked smirking.

'… No…' Kai gasped out.

'Oh well. Nice knowing you,' person sighed in disappointment and increased his grip. Kai's eyes rolled up as he tried to inhale oxygen in vain.

* * *

-At The Same Time With Tyson-

After Kai had ran inside the apartment house Tyson had stayed put. Michael had called him.

'Hello,' Tyson closed the car doors.

' _Where the hell did you two go so quickly?'_ Michael asked.

'We are at Kai's apartment. Kai thinks that two murders are connected and when I thought that bomber would have heard Hansen's shouting about the research, we came here to check Kai's place,' Tyson explained.

' _Alright, but once you are done there come back,'_ Michael said and hung up.

'Yes, sir' Tyson rolled his eyes, put his phone away and run after Kai. Since his fitness skills weren't so good it took some time before he reached to Kai's place. His door was open and lock broken.

Tyson peered in when he heard choking. Immediately he pulled his gun out when he saw Kai being strangled on his desk. Tyson raised his gun and dashed forward.

* * *

-With Kai-

Everything was fuzzy in his eyes and lung hurt from lack of air. His face was also red. As his kicking slowed down Tyson busted in.

'Let him go!' he ordered. Person turned around, still smirking. Tyson stepped forward.

'Didn't you hear me?! Let go!' Tyson growled. With that person let go of Kai's neck who began to cough and gasp for air.

'Step away!' Tyson said. Person moved backwards whereas Kai fell on the ground rubbing his neck.

'You okay?' Tyson kept his eyes on the attacker while walking closer to Kai.

'Yeah, just fine,' Kai said.

'Hands behind your head and on your knees,' Tyson ordered.

'So sorry but no,' person said before throwing a book at Tyson's gun and jumping out of the closed window. Broken glass fell down on the pavement as attacker jumped on the downstairs balcony and further down. Tyson glanced out of the window and cursed when he saw person had disappeared.

Tyson put his gun away and kneeled next to Kai, 'What did he want? The research?'

'Yeah but he didn't get it,' Kai stood up, opened the drawer and took the papers and computer out.

'That's good but what now? He will attack you again since he knows you have it. No thanks to Hansen,' Tyson asked standing up.

'I don't know but now we know this is important,' Kai was still hoarse but he didn't care about it. He took the papers and his phone out.

'What are you doing?' Tyson asked.

'I'm going to take pictures of couple of papers just in case,' Kai stated. After that was done he took the papers, the computer and placed them inside his backpack.

'Um… where are you taking them now?' Tyson asked.

'Nowhere. I'm just going to hide them better,' Kai closed his backpack and went to his bedroom and closed the door. He couldn't afford Tyson to see where he was going to put them. Kai put the backpack down and pushed his bed away from the wall.

There was a hole behind the wall and Kai used his bed to hide _it_ as well. After moving the wood bar away, he put the backpack inside carefully and closed the hole again and put his bed back.

As he opened the bedroom door again he saw Tyson putting his furniture back in place.

'Stop it, I'll do it later,' Kai said and walked to the front door.

'Okay but is it okay you to stay here?' Tyson asked as Kai was kneeling down and trying to fix the lock.

'I'm not staying anywhere else. You can just forget it,' Kai snarled as lock clicked. After checking it worked again Kai closed the door.

'What about the window?' Tyson asked.

'What can I do about it?' Kai asked and walked to stairs.

'I don't know. I don't know where you are going but Michael called me and told us to return the station once we are done here,' Tyson explained walking behind Kai.

'And that's where I'm going now,' Kai sighed. It was dark outside as they stepped outside. Tyson rubbed his neck as he followed Kai to his car. He didn't know what Kai was thinking. There would be no way he would stay home if he was attacked there.

* * *

-At The Station-

'Where you two have been?' Michael asked.

'Take is easy. I was busy saving Kai's ass,' Tyson answered and got a slap behind his head by Kai.

'What happened?' Michael asked.

'Someone had messed up Kai's place looking for the research but didn't find it. Kai had gone ahead of me since you called and when I went, I saw someone strangling him,' Tyson walked to his desk.

'Strangling?' Michael frowned.

'Before you ask where is the criminal, he got away. He jumped out of the window,' Tyson added.

'Where is the research now?' Michael asked.

'I hid it and it stays there. I took pictures of the papers if information is needed,' Kai said.

'It's evidence. You can't hide them at your home,' Michael preached.

'Better than letting criminals get them. Something tells me they won't be safe here,' Kai went to his own desk. Michael shook his head annoyed and left teeth gritting.

'Hey! Is there anything new?' Tyson yelled after him.

'We are following the same leads as before. Add Hansen to your work,' Michael said before leaving.

'I guess we might as well check the camera footage again tonight. It's late already,' Tyson suggested.

'Fine,' as Kai checked his phone he saw Ray's number, 'Would you check it?' he stood up and turned to leave.

'Where are you going?' Tyson glanced side from the computer.

'I'm going to check… Ray,' Kai admitted. He was little worried about him. Paramedics had taken him to a hospital earlier.

'Go. It's fine,' Tyson smirked.

'Stop it, seriously,' Kai sighed annoyed and left.

* * *

 _Review :) And have a nice summer_


	4. Call, Government And Third One

_Here you go. Enjoy! Thanks for reviews too._

* * *

Chapter 4: Call, Government And Third One

Clock hit 10pm when Kai parked his car in front of the hospital. After shutting the engine he watched hospital doors a while before stepping out of the car. Kai ran small stairs and jogged inside. At the same time a pair of eyes watched him. Figure sneaked next to Kai's car and placed a small device right next to breaks.

It was quiet and receptionist was closing the front desk.

'Excuse me?' Kai said.

'Visiting hours are over. You have to come back tomorrow,' receptionist said.

'I know but I want to ask you something. Is Ray Kon still here?' Kai asked. Receptionist glared at him suspiciously before typing something on the computer.

'No. He was released couple of hours ago,' she said and left with not another word.

'Thank you,' Kai said sarcastically. He went straight to his car, sat in and took his phone out. It would be better to call or send a text message than pop behind the door at this time of hour. Kai pressed contacts on his smartphone, searched for Ray's number but stopped there.

' _What would he think if I call?... What am I thinking? I'm just checking that he's okay?'_ Kai shook his head, tapped Ray's name and put the phone next to his ear. It felt like years while listen the beeping until someone answered.

' _Hi Kai,'_ Ray answered tiredly.

'Did I awake you?' Kai asked while looking out of the window.

' _Yeah but don't worry. I have some trouble sleeping. Are you okay? I didn't see you at the hospital?'_ Ray asked.

'I'm just fine. I… don't like hospitals. I'll let you sleep now. See you later, maybe,' Kai said.

' _Yeah. Goodnight,'_ Ray said and hung up. Kai closed eyes sighing before starting the car. Something told him that tomorrow was going to be annoying day. Michael made sure of it. Specially now since the investigation was stuck.

'Maybe…' Kai thought out loud. After driving through city Kai quickly went inside his own apartment, moved his bedroom and took the papers out. He glanced through them until found he was looking for, bank account numbers. Going to his desk Kai grabbed his own laptop from another drawer and opened the internet. Kai typed WB Bank and clicked the official page and scrolled down.

Kai took his phone out and dialed bank's number.

' _Hello. Phone Service is available 8-15. You have to call later,'_ man voice said.

'This is police,' Kai stated bluntly.

' _How can I help you?'_ man's attitude changed abruptly.

'I want to know whose bank account this is, 17-552-748-5836,' Kai stated.

' _It belongs to Robert Jürgens,'_ man replied. Kai's eyes widened.

' _Minister of the Interior?'_ he thought.

' _Something else?'_ man asked.

'Yes, 19-364-638-0797, 14-582-507-8642 and 16-172-683-9504,' Kai had to repeat them slower since man on the other head was slow.

' _They are in that order, Johnny McGregor_ , _Enrique Green_ , _Oliver Nelson,'_ man explained.

'Thanks,' Kai stated quickly and hung up.

' _Minister of Justice, Minister of Labor and The Treasury minister?'_ Kai gazed at the numbers. According to this they had millions on their bank account but there was no way they could have this kind of money by simply doing politics.

Kai took other papers and checked the times when they got extra money, literally every day.

' _Where did they got all of this?'_ Kai wondered. He moved his eyes to bank accounts where the money came from. Other accounts were from LW Bank. Kai watched the clock and gave up on an idea calling there now too.

Rubbing his head Kai stared at the numbers. Something told him that things were about the get more complicated. He stood up and picked up Preston's computer. There had to be more information he overlooked.

No matter how many times he checked the files, he couldn't find anything else. Next, Kai changed settings and showed hidden files. This time there was more luck. There was a PDF-file but it was password-locked.

'Great,' Kai growled. Paper Kai had found had only one password and it was for the computer.

' _I have to check Hanse's computer tomorrow,'_ Kai cleaned the papers and put them with computer back inside the wall and put the bed back.

Then he changed clothes and went to bed.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Like usual Kai arrived at the police station early but this time he had his own computer with him.

'Kai!' Michael called out angrily.

' _Here we go,'_ Kai sighed and turned to Michael.

'Chief wants to see you,' Michael snorted.

'Why come tell me that angrily?' Kai said and walked towards the chief's office. He knocked on the door.

'Come in,' chief called out and Kai opened the door.

'Sit down Kai my boy,' chief smiled. He treated everyone like family but Kai didn't like the way chief called him "my boy".

'You wanted to see me?' Kai ignored Chief Stanley Dickenson's smile and sat down.

'Straight to the point as always. I got report from Tyson last time. Investigation is going well,' he started.

'But?' Kai watched Stanley closely.

'Tyson told me what happened at your apartment and about the research,' elderly man said.

'What about it? I'm not going to live anywhere else.'

'I guessed that but if something happens again, you move away to new place, at least for a while.'

'Something tells me that isn't the reason why you wanted to see me,' Kai sighed. Why couldn't people say straight what they wanted?

'I was told that you have the research. It's obvious that it's evidence and you shouldn't have it.'

'In other words, I have to bring it here, right?' Kai laughed annoyed.

'Yes. It's the rules. Have you found something from them?'

'Yeah… A lot of numbers,' Kai only said that. Stanley eyed him a second before speaking.

'Bring it here among the other evidence. You can leave now.'

Kai nodded and stood up for leave.

'What's your next step?' Stanley suddenly asked.

'I was thinking going to check Hanse's place,' Kai answered. Stanley nodded and Kai left.

He returned to his own desk and took his computer out. Kai opened the LW Bank's site and looked for phone service number. Like before he asked who owned the accounts.

' _Tala Ivanov, Spencer Budnikov, Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Papov,'_ man behind the phone spoke. Kai thanked and hung up. After that he searched their names from police service, social media and so on. As work computer was loading Kai moved to his own laptop and linked his phone to it through USB. Just then Tyson came running in sweat.

'Ha! You were late again! I win!' Steven cheered, 'Give it,' he showed his palm to Tyson. They always bet when Tyson was going to be late or not. At the moment, Steven had won every time.

'There is your fifty pucks,' Tyson put money on Steven's hand and walked to his desk and dropped down on the seat.

'What happened this time? Helping an old lady?' Kai said.

'I didn't hear my alarm… What are you doing?' Tyson noticed Kai's own laptop.

'I checked the bank accounts and trying to check who these people are,' Kai stated.

'But why do you have your own laptop?' Tyson pointed. Kai moved his eyes back to the screen. He was copying the pictures of the research to laptop as another backup. Since he had to bring the original to work backups weren't so bad idea.

'Why are you ignoring me?' Tyson pointed ruler in front to Kai's face.

'Stop it and get to work. I'm working,' Kai slapped the ruler away from his face.

'Fine. What do I have to do?' Tyson asked.

' _Seriously?'_ Kai rolled his eyes, 'Check Hanse's phone, social media or anything for information. God, you're useless sometimes,' Kai sighed.

'Okay, fine. There is no need to be so rude,' Tyson said and opened his computer. Shaking his head Kai concentrate on his laptop one more time as copying was done. He took USB out and out his phone away as loading was done too in work computer.

Information frustrated Kai's yet again. There was nothing about Tala, Spencer, Bryan or Ian.

' _Who are these people?'_ Kai wondered. Kai shut the screen, took his laptop and left towards the door.

'Are you going to check Hanse's place?' Tyson asked and got only nod from Kai as an answer.

' _Maybe I will get some answers from there?'_ Kai pondered as he opened the car doors.

* * *

-At Hansen's Home-

Police tape had been placed there and that's about it. Kai thought police were getting lazy. Kai opened the door and glanced around. It was a small place for a journalist but it wasn't unusual. It was also a mess. Without wasting any time Kai began to go through different papers.

Then Kai walked to his office and saw an empty desk. After opening drawers he found a stack of papers about… government.

'Government is lying?' Kai read out loud with a frown. Sitting down he began to read entire paper even though was thick as hell. Every time he saw important looking lines, Kai took a pictures of them.

After reading it Kai rubbed his neck and took the bandage off of his head. It was annoying him the most. He wished he could take bandages from his chest too.

' _Was Hansen crazy? He's claiming that government is corrupted,'_ Kai thought. He saw a notebook on the desk. Kai took it and checked the past days. There were meetings with different people like Preston. Then his phone rang.

'What?' Kai checked the number this time.

' _I found something. There is a person Hansen and Preston both knew, a least on Facebook, Fiona Reece,'_ Tyson spoke. As Kai heard that name he noticed it in the notebook. Hansen had an appointment with her a couple of days ago.

'I'm going to check it out. Thanks,' Kai said.

' _Your welcome. I call if anything else comes up. How about you?'_ Tyson asked.

'I found only Hansen's work about the government. He is claiming that it's corrupted,' Kai walked out of the house with the papers and sat inside his car.

' _Seriously? I'm going to ask Preston's wife about it. Just in case if she might remember something,'_ Tyson said.

'Right. Tell me where Fiona Reece lives,' Kai said. After Tyson told him Kai hung up and started the car. He drove fifteen minutes when he arrived at Fiona's house. Kai locked the car and walked to front door.

'Fiona Reece? This is the police,' Kai knocked on the door and noticed it was open.

'Mrs. Reece?' Kai called out and walked inside. He only past two rooms when he saw a woman laying in the middle of blood. She had a hole between her eyes.

'Great,' Kai grunted and jogged next to her. After putting fingers on her neck Kai stood back up. Of course she was dead. As Kai took his phone out to call others something crashed. Quickly Kai took his gun out and walked slowly towards where the noise came from.

Just as he was about open the next room it shut open and person behind it punched Kai right at the broken ribs.

'Argh!' Kai dropped his gun as person kicked legs under him and fell down.

'Hello again,' person taunted. Just like last time he had voice changer. Kai gritted his teeth and tried to stand up but person pushed him back down by his leg.

'Did you kill her?' Kai snapped.

'If you must know, I did. What are you going to do about it?' person laughed.

'Well, I don't know. Maybe rest your sorry ass,' Kai said. He had to kept person's eyes on him that he could get his gun secretly.

'I would love to see that but I don't see that happening any time soon,' person took out a gun with silencer, 'Actually, it won't ever happen.' Person placed the gun between Kai's eyes.

'Tell me… Do you have it?' Kai squirmed under his leg.

'What?' he seemed to catch the person off guard.

'Research. You were looking for it from my apartment,' Kai said.

'No… Let me ask you something. Why did you bring it up?' person's gun clicked. Kai gulped but kept his gaze.

'I'm a police officer. It's my job to ask these kind of questions when I'm investigating a murder,' Kai said.

'That's true,' person shrugged, 'I hope you had fun.' As person was about shot Kai kicked up and bullet missed his head at hit the ground. Kai pushed the person off and grabbed his own gun. Panting he stood up pointed the gun towards the person.

'Heh, you're going to be fun to kill,' person chuckled and played with his gun.

'Why? Why would you want to kill me?' Kai asked. Person didn't get to answer as Kai's phone began to ring but they didn't move their gazes.

'Have fun when you are still alive,' person said before dashing off.

'Hey- Argh!' Kai fell on his knees. Damn, his ribs hurt. While kneeling Kai answered the phone.

'Hello.'

' _Kai? What's wrong?'_ Tyson asked.

'Bring paramedics here. Fiona Reece is dead.'

' _Dead?! What happened?'_

'Shot between the eyes…' Kai moved to lean against the wall.

' _What's wrong with you? Why are you panting?'_

'I busted the killer but he punched me on the ribs. That's it. Just get the paramedics here,' Kai sighed.

' _That's not "that's it"! He could have killed you!'_

'That was his intentions.'

' _What do you mean by that?'_ Tyson lost it.

'He told me when he was about to shoot me and then you called and he dashed off,' Kai explained.

' _Why would he want that?'_

'Tyson…' Kai growled.

' _Paramedics are coming dude. But why would he want to kill you?'_ Tyson asked again.

'He didn't tell me. I'm hanging up now,' Kai said and closed the call without waiting for answer.

* * *

Do review :D


	5. Hospital Trip, Ray And Bad Surprise

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hospital Trip, Ray And Bad Surprise

As paramedics came through the front door Kai was met with Tyson's rushing. He asked million questions.

'Slow down. I'm fine,' Kai said. Tyson rolled his eyes and pushed Kai on the ground.

'What are you doing?' Kai tried to protest but yet again his ribs argued with him.

'You are going to hospital and you don't have anything to say against this. We need to get your ribs checked,' Tyson called for ambulance.

'I'm not going there,' Kai said his thoughts anyway but Tyson ignored him. Kai noticed that Tyson stayed next to him to make sure he didn't move anywhere.

' _Guess he's learning,'_ Kai moved his eyes to the corpse. Why he killed her?

'Tyson,' Kai said.

'What? You won't talk your way out of this,' Tyson said.

'It's not about that. Take Reece's paper and computer and bring it to my desk. If I have to stay in the hospital, bring it there,' Kai said.

'Why? I bet they tell you to rest,' Tyson asked.

'Just do it. I'm not good at resting anyway,' Kai stated.

'I agree on that,' Tyson smiled and stood up. Then Kai noticed more paramedics come through the door. They kneeled next to him and started… touching his torso. After a while they lifted Kai to bars and carried him to ambulance.

'Call me when you are done,' Tyson called out and walked to Michael and Emily.

* * *

-With Kai-

Unfortunately for Kai, hospital was a pretty far away. To easy himself Kai closed his eyes and recalled the past couple of days. He did that often to either remind himself or just simply doing it.

In the hospital he was met with doctors who explained him everything he already knew.

'You seriously need rest. Without it your ribs won't heal,' doctor lectured.

'I'm not going to stay home and do nothing when murdered is on the loose,' Kai hissed.

'I understand that. If you really need to work, don't go to field, not until when ribs are healed,' doctor wrote a papers, there read his orders and Kai would have to give to chief.

'Great,' Kai sighed. At least he was allowed leave. In front of the hospital Kai realized something. He didn't have his car.

He took his phone out and dialed Tyson's number, 'Hey. Send someone pick me up.'

' _Of course but you could have asked nicely. Anything else?'_

'Bring Reece's computer and papers with you. Then let's go her house,' Kai sat down on the bench.

' _Why?'_

'My car,' Kai added. Tyson couldn't see his narrowed eyes.

' _Right. You know it too but Michael is only one who can do this task. By the way, I put the stuff you want next to your car in bag,'_ Tyson apologized.

'Is that such a good idea?' Kai asked.

' _There are police officers there. Don't worry,'_ Tyson ensured before hanging up. Kai was about to put his phone away when it rang. Ray was calling.

'Hi,' Kai answered.

' _How are you? We haven't talked a while,'_ Ray sounded happier than last time.

'It hasn't been that long but I'm fine. Waiting a ride.'

' _Where are you going?'_

'To a victim's house to get my own car. There was an incident and my partner forced me to go to hospital.' Since when Kai had started talking this much?

' _That sounds bad. Can I come to your place this time?'_

'It's…' Kai thought for a minute. He had thought bringing the research to chief when he got home but Ray's question sounded more interesting.

'Okay. Can you come in an hour?'

' _Sure. See you later,'_ Ray said and hang up. Kai had to wait ten minute before he spotted Michael's car.

'Get in,' Michael was rude as ever. They didn't say a word during the drive until Michael stopped next to Kai's vehicle. As Kai closed the door Michael drove away, immediately.

'Jerk,' Kai murmured and went to his car. Just like Tyson had said there was a bag leaning next to the wheel. Kai took it, sat behind the wheel and turned to his own apartment.

At the parking lot Kai saw Ray leaning against the door. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans. He saw Kai next minute as he stepped out of the car.

'Why are you here already?' Kai asked.

'I had nothing to do. Sorry about that,' Ray smiled.

'It's fine. I can't promise that you are going to have fun,' Kai showed Ray the way to his place.

'It's fine,' Ray nodded. They walked to Kai's front door and as Ray closed the door Kai put the bag on the desk.

'Nice place,' Ray complimented.

'Thanks. Make yourself comfortable,' Kai said before going to kitchen to check any snacks.

'How is the work going if you don't include what happened today?' Ray sat down on the couch.

'Fine I guess. Everything is complicated,' Kai said as he put cookies on the couch table.

'Can I help anyway?' Ray offered.

'Well… Have you seen these people?' Kai took a paper out and showed pictures of Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan to Ray. Kai watched Ray look their faces a while.

'I think that I have if I remember right. At Gloria,' Ray said.

'Did you see or hear anything useful?' Kai asked hopefully. There might be something.

'They talked… well, cursed at the government and how to take it down,' Ray said.

'Take down?' Kai narrowed Ray after a while. If they wanted to take it down, then why did they gave money to it?

'Something wrong?' Ray asked this time.

'That's confusing.'

'Why?'

'Well…' Kai pondered a lot what to say. Police officers shouldn't give information about the case to civilian.

'I think I'm going to break some rules now,' Kai said and took his phone out.

'What rules?' Ray asked as Kai gave him his phone. There was a picture out of the research.

'Those bank accounts there belong to some politicians and these are Tala's and others. If you said is true, I don't understand how they can take government out by giving them money,' Kai said.

'I can agree on that,' Kai picked up anger in Ray's voice.

'What do you have in that other back? If it's some evidence, there might more clues,' Ray asked. Kai stared at Ray for a while. Happy expression had changed to a very serious one.

'It's… um… Reece's laptop and papers. I check them later,' Kai said. Ray didn't seem to be happy about that. Ray was acting really strangely.

'Is something wrong?' Kai asked.

'It's fine,' Ray chuckled and stood up, 'Where is your bathroom?' Kai pointed to the door next to the front door and watched Ray walk in and lock the door. Then his phone rang.

'Hi Tyson. Did you find something?' Kai answered.

' _Yeah. I was checking Hansen's, Preston and now Reece Facebook messages. They were written about the government corruption. This is serious. They claim that politicians were paying criminals to kill people who were against them and everything like that! Was that research about this as well?'_ Tyson sounded frantic.

'Are you serious?' Kai asked and glanced at the papers, 'Which criminals they were paying?'

' _If they knew, then they didn't write it here. My head is about to explode,'_ Tyson complained.

'I agree with you with that. Have politicians gotten money as well?' Kai asked.

' _How would I know? Should I check?'_ Tyson said.

'Yeah. I send you a couple of pictures of the research. It might help,' Kai said.

' _Okay and you rest,'_ Tyson said. After hanging up Kai attached the pictures to text message as files before sending it. Then he glanced at the bathroom. Ray has been there a while and didn't make any sound. Moving his eyes to the window he saw sun going down. Evening had come quickly.

Kai stood up and knocked on the bathroom door, 'Ray?'

'Yeah?'

'Is everything okay there?'

'Yes. I have some trouble with my stomach.'

'Right. Do you want anything to drink?'

'Water is fine,' Ray said as he flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

'Are you going to drink something?' Ray asked. He had even weirder look on his face.

'No. I'm going to get you water,' Kai said and turned his back. As he took a glass and filled it with water arm wrapped around his neck and cloth covered his mouth and nose.

'MMMPH!' Kai dropped the glass and grabbed the hands, tugging them and kicking around. Glass shattered and water spilled on the ground as Kai was pulled closer to the couch. Holding his breath Kai scratched the hands and twisted widely. In the mirror Kai saw Ray's angry face. Kai closed his eyes and trashed around. His legs hit dining chairs down with a crash and push Ray on the bookcase. A small lamp and books fell down with another loud noise.

Kai had to get the cloth away from his face quickly, he was out of oxygen. He kicked behind him and hit Ray between the legs. It was hard enough for Kai to pull the cloth away from his face.

Kai took a deep breath as Ray turned him around abruptly and punched him on the face hardly. Punch was hard enough to Kai fall on his side making him grunt in pain. His ribs were total pain in his ass.

Next Ray was sitting on top of him.

'What are you doing?!' Kai shouted and grabbed Ray's hand which held the cloth. Ray moved up without answering and pressed down. Kai could smell clearly the chloroform as it came closer.

'Didn't you hear me?! What are you DOING?!' Kai was basically pushing a wall as Ray didn't stop pressing. Kai tried to kick again but Ray straddled them.

'Get off-Argh!' Kai shouted as Ray twisted his wrist and pinned it next Kai's head. Then Kai felt the cloth on his face again since he couldn't push it away with just one hand.

'Mmmph!' Kai's shout muffled as Ray pressed him painfully on the ground. He let go of Kai's hand and took a hold on Kai's hair instead.

'Breathe,' Ray said, 'I'm not going to kill you. You can't hold your breath forever.' Kai glared at him shocked and angrily at the same time. But Ray was right. Kai's body demanded oxygen and he had to take a breath through his nose since Ray was holding his mouth closed. A strong smell of chloroform hit him immediately and Kai's vision started blur. He gripped Ray's shirt by his shoulders and tried to push him off or anything else.

'Shh… That's it, relax,' Ray spoke emotionlessly. As dark clouds sneaked into Kai's vision there was a knock on the door. Ray's hold tightened on Kai's mouth as he stared at the door.

'Hello? I heard something crash! Is everything alright?' woman asked.

'Mph…' Kai mumbled tiredly.

'Shh,' Ray whispered and watched Kai's eyes close slowly and hands let go of his shirt and fell down. Easing his grip Ray kept the cloth over Kai's mouth for a minute before pulling it away.

'Hello?' woman asked again. Ray didn't move and waited until woman left.

'I'm sorry,' Ray watched Kai's face before standing up and walking to the bag and opened it. There was a file and a laptop. Good. He walked back to Kai and searched his pockets. In five seconds he found the phone but it was locked. Not good. He put the phone inside his pocket and continued his task.

For the second time he started to check the apartment through. Last time he didn't find the research but he knew Kai had it. Ray opened drawers and closets but nothing. Next, he went to his bedroom. What he had seen, Kai wasn't stupid and he probably saw how important the research was.

Ray had thought that he could steal it after gaining Kai's trust but his boss's decision to take it to the station changed plans. As he was checking the closet a phone rang in his pocket. Ray took it and saw Tyson's name. Ray pressed the volume buttons and shut the sound before pocketing it again.

Without results Ray backed away from the closet when he noticed marks next to the bed legs. It looked like bed has been removed couple of times. Following the marks Ray pushed the bed away from the wall and found a wood on the wall. Taking it off he found the computer and papers.

Walking back to the living room where Kai was still sleeping on the ground Ray put laptop and papers in the bag as well. Opening his jackets other pocket's zip Ray took out rope and went on his knees next to Kai. He turned him on his stomach and pulled hands behind Kai's back. After tying them together he tied Kai's legs as well.

Turning Kai back on his back Ray opened his mouth gently and pushed a thick ball past his teeth. It was big enough to stay inside Kai's mouth without any help from tape and Kai couldn't push it out of his mouth with his tongue. It was stuck behind his teeth and could be taken out only by hand.

Ray pulled Kai over his shoulder, took the bag and opened the front door carefully. Not seeing anybody he walked to the elevator, went in and pressed the first floor.

Ray kept an eye out for everything while walking to his car. He put the bag on the front seat first and then opened the trunk. After carefully putting Kai inside the trunk Ray closed it and walked behind the wheel.

* * *

-With Tyson-

Sighing Tyson dropped his phone next to his computer. Kai still didn't answer. Chief had asked him already ten times when he was going to get the research.

'He's still not answering?' Max asked. He had come to visit since his work was done for the day unless there was anything else to exam.

'No and I don't know why,' Tyson said.

'What do you have to say to him?'

'Chief is waiting and I wanted to tell him what I found about politicians' bank accounts,' Tyson explained.

'What did you find?' Max asked.

'Some politicians got and gave money to some Russians,' Tyson showed Max pics of Tala and others.

'Who they are?' Max asked.

'There is nothing on the records. We have hit a huge wall. Kai might have more clues since he wanted to check Reece's laptop and file,' Tyson said.

'In that case you have to wait him to call back or call him again after a while. That's about it,' Max said.

'I know but waiting is boring,' Tyson sank in his seat.

'Then let's do something fun. Evening is already far. Kenny is coming too,' Max suggested.

'A video game?' Tyson asked hopefully. Max nodded with a big smile.

'I'm in!' Tyson cheered, shut his computer and followed Max out.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this. Review and tell me what you think :D_


	6. Kidnapped, Torture And Black-White

_Here is another one._

 ** _Warning:_ _This chapter includes torture with details. Warning here that you know what's going on here. Sorry :( about that_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnapped, Torture And Black-White

-With Kai-

Vision returned slowly as Kai began to wake up. He wrinkled his eyes and raised his head up. His neck was really sore. He must have been sleeping then a long time. Next, he felt his jaw in pain. Using his tongue he felt a ball in his mouth. Kai tried to push it out without success.

Then he watched down and saw that he was tied up to chair. His legs were tied up tightly to chairs' legs, hands behind the chair and rope was around his torso tying him to chair. Kai growled behind his throat as he twisted his limbs but ropes didn't budge.

Giving up Kai gazed around to find out where he was. In front of him were stairs, next to them were a desk, a computer and few chairs. There must be something behind him but he couldn't see behind him. There was only one lamp hanging from the roof but otherwise it was a dark room.

' _Where the heck am I?'_ Kai thought and continued twisting. Anger building up he rocked the chair so hard that he fell on the ground.

'Mph!' Kai grunted as he hit head on the ground. Now he was even more frustrated and angrier. His arm was now between ground and chair with his body pressing it down.

' _Shit!'_ Kai thought. He moved his eyes up to the stairs.

'Mmmph! MMMPH!' Kai shouted. After screaming for a while his throat hurt. He placed his head down and tried to find a logic what was happening.

' _Ray kidnapped me but why?'_ he thought. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't find any answer. His eyes widened when he heard door open. Kai stared at the stairs and saw someone's legs as they came down. Somehow, he knew who it would be, Ray.

He watched Ray's emotionless face as he stopped in front of him. Ray kneeled down slowly.

'I really hoped it wouldn't come to this,' Ray sighed.

' _What does he mean by that?'_ Kai pondered. He watched Ray stand up and walk behind him. He pulled Kai up and stepped back in front of him.

'Better?' Ray asked kindly. Kai answered Ray by turning his face away.

'I think I deserve that,' Ray stated. He watched Kai a moment before grabbing Kai's chin.

'Mmph,' Kai growled and tried to pull his head away but Ray tightened his hold.

'Take it easy,' Ray growled, 'I'm going to take the ball out but if you scream, I'll put it right back. Clear?' he said. Kai glared at him until he realized Ray was waiting for an answer.

Finally, Kai nodded and Ray took a better hold on his chin and a ball.

'This might hurt a little,' Ray warned and began to pull the ball out. Kai let out a grunt as ball was out.

'Where am I' Kai asked.

'Don't worry about it,' Ray said and put the ball on the near table.

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Because I can't answer it.'

'Then what do you want? I want to know the reason why you tied me up,' Kai demanded. Then he saw papers and two laptops on the desk too.

'Wha… You wanted those?' Kai asked another one.

'Yeah. I know every bit of the information they have and there's a reason why there isn't copies. Which reminds me…' Ray pulled Kai's phone out and he walked to Kai again.

'I want to move the pictures you have on your phone to a computer. I tried to do it while you were a sleep but… your phone demanded the passcode,' Ray said.

'Do you think I'm going give the code to you?' Kai asked eyes narrowed.

'No… at least not voluntarily. You are a smart. I send one of my friends to go clean your computers too just in case,' Ray continued.

'You really are shit,' Kai growled angrily. They were invading his privacy too.

'I need a little help here!' Ray called out and door opened again.

He turned to Kai with a disappointment look, 'You are smart and stupid at the same time… I think you know his name,' Ray added as two persons came to the light. It were Tala Ivanov and Spencer Budnikov.

'I told you he was going to be a trouble,' Tala said as he walked behind Kai. Kai gulped and tried to see behind him.

'Last chance to tell me the code Kai. Unless you like pain,' Ray said. What were they going to do? Kai didn't say anything and kept his eyes on Ray's face.

'Fine. It's your choice in the end,' Ray sighed. Then he felt Tala's hand on his hair. He pulled Kai's head back and strained his neck.

'I hope you like piercings,' Tala smirked. Piercings? What kind of pain that was?

'Stop it!' Kai shouted as Spencer ripped his shirt and exposed his chest and stomach under the rope. They could see the white bandages too. Spencer pressed his arm on Kai's neck as Tala ripped the bandages off and brought a ring onto his nipple.

'What are you… Stop it you prick!' Kai trashed around in vain. They ignore him and Tala pressed the sharp part through his nipple. Kai gritted his teeth hissing. He felt a blood go down on his stomach. On the side Kai saw leave, come back with another ring and bring it to his other nipple. Again, Kai hissed as ring pierced his soft flesh.

Spencer backed away and stepped behind him and grabbed Kai's head. Added bonus was that Spencer pressed his fingers on Kai's cheek to open his mouth.

'Get off!' Kai protested as his mouth was forced open. Tala pushed his fingers past his teeth. Kai gagged as fingers went too far.

'Tala,' Ray's voice warned. Kai felt Tala grab his tongue and pierce it as well. It didn't end there. Tala put piercings to his lips, both eyebrows, nose and both ears. Kai's face was bloody when they backed away for a second.

Kai's face was in pain including his nipples.

Ray stepped closer, 'Ready for more or giving the code?' Kai growled and spat the blood on Ray's face.

'Fuck you!' he shouted. Ray only wiped the blood away before nodding to Tala.

'I really don't want to hurt you since you are innocent in this matter but you are causing this yourself,' Ray sighed sadly.

'What "matter"?' Kai asked panting.

'You are just a cop who was doing his job. Investigating the murder we did. But thanks to the mistake we did with Preston, we are in this situation,' Ray turned and walked upstairs. Kai stared at him confused. He didn't understand Ray at all.

Then Spencer tugged his hair again painfully.

'Let's have some fun,' Tala smirked, 'Keep him still.' And Spencer hold his head still.

'What are you fucking up to?' Kai asked.

'Your language is really bad. I think we need to shut you up for a moment,' Tala walked back to his view and showed a glue bottle.

'You wouldn't,' Kai tugged against the ropes again.

'Oh yes, I would,' Tala took out a weird looking metal thing. It reminded Kai big clothespin.

'Open up,' Tala chuckled and pressed it against Kai's mouth. Kai did everything to keep it away but Spencer pushed his mouth open enough for the metal go past his teeth.

'Close it,' Tala said and they pushed Kai's lips close.

'Shut your lips!' Tala ordered and opened the glue bottle. Kai showed a death-glare at Tala.

'I like that look. For your information, this is super glue,' Tala began to glue Kai's lips close. After he was done, he blowed glue dry and they let go. Kai trashed as hands left.

'Mmmph!' Kai shouted. He watched Tala pick up a bat next.

'I think you know what happens if you scream. Your pretty lips will be ripped,' Spencer mocked.

'Since we don't want to kill you yet, I'm going to just hit you couple of times,' Tala poked Kai's chest with it. His torso had burn marks and bruises.

'These looks nice on you. Let's add few more,' Tala smirked and threw the bat back and hit Kai on the stomach.

'MMMPH!' Kai screamed as his body jolted up. He had to basically bite his tongue to avoid opening his mouth. He felt more blood in his mouth after the piercing. He screamed again as Tala hit him again on the legs three times.

Kai panted in sweat as Tala put the bat down. He gripped Kai's chin.

'We are going to have even more fun if you don't do what we tell you to,' Tala took a hold on the metal.

'Nmmoph,' Kai shook his head eyes widened.

'This is going to hurt,' Tala smirked evilly and pressed down brutally. Metal forced Kai's mouth open and glue ripped his lips.

'AAAAH!' Kai screamed in pain. His entire mouth and chin were red from blood. Kai didn't register door being open until he heard Ray's voice.

'Ready?' Ray asked silently. Kai gazed at Ray with wet eyes. Pain had brought tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and whispered something.

'What was that?' Ray asked.

'5…2…7…4…8…1…3,' Kai repeated. Ray opened Kai's phone and unlocked it.

'That wasn't so hard. You might not know this yet but world isn't so black and white you think it is,' Ray said.

'What… do you… mean by that?' Kai hissed.

'For example, I don't want to hurt or kill people but government is full of criminals. Since I couldn't take them out legally, I had to take this route. I will end up in prison but other people won't have to suffer after we are done,' Ray said and walked to the computer. Blood dropped down on Kai's pants as it kept pouring down.

'That's sick,' Kai snorted, 'You can't go around town and kill people for that! You hear me!' he shouted. Ray turned around and nodded towards Tala.

'Aah-mmph,' Tala pushed a white cloth past Kai's lips and between his teeth gagging him. It didn't take a second to the cloth turn red from blood.

'I told you not to scream at me when talking,' Ray said as he moved the pictures out of Kai's phone. As it was finished he pulled USB out and shut the phone down. Kai watched Ray take his sim-card and battery out.

'Let's go,' Ray said. Tala and Spencer left smiling. Kai followed Ray closely as he stepped closer.

'I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to understand but I don't want the innocent get killed,' Ray apologized. After turning away he put the phone along with battery and card next to the computer and dashed upstairs.

'Mmmph!' Kai screamed after him frustrated. He was cried out again until pulling himself together.

' _There has to be away to get ropes off,'_ Kai glanced around. He couldn't think what he looked like with piercings and bloody lips but it was least of his worries. He had to get out and warn Tyson and others. They were going to kill someone else for some stupid reason.

Kai twisted his arms roughly and ignored the burn felling he got after a while from pulling against the ropes.

'Mmph!' Kai grunted in failure. He panted tiredly in sweat. They were good making knots. Next, Kai tried again jumping up to move the chair any direction but it immediately hurt his torso.

Kai bit the cloth in pain as he felt his definitely broken ribs now.

' _Fuck,'_ Kai sighed. He didn't know how long he struggled until he gave up. He just couldn't get loose. In next half an hour he had fallen asleep.

* * *

-In The Morning With Tyson-

Next morning Kai hadn't still answered the phone. Tyson was getting worried.

'When was the last time you spoke with him?' chief Dickenson asked.

'Yesterday on the phone. He asked me to check some bank accounts and send me a picture of them,' Tyson showed his phone to Dickenson.

'This is from the… research?' Dickenson's eyes narrowed.

'Yeah, why?' Tyson asked.

'Go to Kai's place to check on him,' Dickenson ordered, 'Michael, you go with him.' Since chief gave orders Michael couldn't complain.

Next ten to fifteen minutes Tyson told Michael where to drive until they arrived. Tyson leaded the way since Michael had never seen Kai's place. At the door Tyson knocked on the door.

'Kai? It's me, Tyson!' he called out but there was no answer.

'I feel like something is wrong,' Michael said.

'I agree,' Tyson said and tried the handle. Door was closed this time.

'We have to find a key,' Tyson said. Michael took out a phone and made a call to the owner of the apartment building. After an hour they got a spare key and Tyson opened the lock.

Scene inside shocked both of them.

'What the fuck?' Michael spat. Entire place was a mess. A broken lamp, chairs, books and other stuff on the ground and broken glass in the kitchen. Even Kai's bedroom was a mess.

Michael took his phone out quickly, 'Chief? Kai's place is a mess. It looks there has been a big fight and it looks like… that Kai lost. He's not here… Yes,' Michael hang up.

'Others are going to come here and take fingerprints and so on. We have to go out,' Michael pulled Tyson out who hasn't said anything, until they were out.

'We have to find him,' Tyson said.

'I know that but we can't go out there and look for him blindly. It looks like he's been taken and we have no clue who or why. Use your brain sometimes,' Michael said. Tyson dialed Kai's number again but it just beeped. It didn't even go through this time.

' _Kai…'_ Tyson thought.

* * *

That was brutal :( :O

 _Do review :)_


	7. More Pain, Help And Lead

_More pain coming up. ENjoy and watch out. :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: More Pain, Help And Lead

-At The Station-

Back at the station Chief Dickenson had called Tyson and others to a meeting.

'All of you must know already but I will recall what has happened. Kai had gone missing and is suspected to be kidnapped. Everyone has to stay even sharper!' Dickenson ordered. Every single police officer was him to like a son. He cared for everyone.

'Everyone, get to work!' he added firmly. Even Michael and his friends were worried about Kai even though they didn't like his attitude.

Tyson's first job was to check Kai's wok computer. As he was going through recently used files and internet browser Dickenson walked up to him.

'What do you know at the moment Kai? You were the last one to call him,' he asked.

'Everything what I have reported to you and that he was going to bring the research to you yesterday,' Tyson answered.

'Did you see it as well?'

'What?'

'The research. Did you see it as well?' Dickenson cleared.

'Yes. I didn't understand it myself but Kai explained it to me. There were our politicians' bank accounts and some… Russian people accounts as well,' Tyson narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Kai had found.

'Who?'

'One sec…' Tyson jumped to his computer and showed Dickenson four names.

'There's nothing on them?' Dickenson was dumbfounded.

'I can't find anything. It's like they exist but no one knows them?' it was more a question than statement.

'What else?' Dickenson asked.

'It looks like that Preston, Heston and Reece were a group which claims or claimed that our government is corrupted,' Tyson said.

'Continue on that. Find out if there are more people on that same group. If they all have been killed by the same person, we might find something,' Dickenson said.

'Okay. There was at least one more person in their Facebook message group,' Tyson said.

'Michael and others will check Kai's apartment and fingerprints,' elderly said. Tyson heard a deep worry in his voice and couldn't but agree with him.

* * *

-With Kai-

He felt like his body was on fire since waking up. Kai's throat and mouth were dry as hell thanks to the cloth gag.

'Ngh…' Kai grunted. He couldn't even move his wrists anymore. Rope had burnt his skin painfully. He moved his eyes on the ground and stared his legs. Kai didn't acknowledge how long he kept still when door opened.

'Morning,' Ray walked down with a tray.

' _It's morning now?'_ Kai thought as Ray put the tray on the desk. Then he moved closer to Kai.

'How long can you stay angry?' Ray chuckled slightly when he noticed the death-glare.

'Fmmh ymmo,' Kai cursed. Even though it was muffled Ray understood what Kai had said.

'Are you hungry?' Ray asked. With that Kai noticed what was on the tray. There was a glass of water and a sandwich. Kai shook his head.

'No? Thirsty?' Ray asked. To that Kai nodded slightly. Ray turned to the tray, took the glass and untied the gag with one hand. Kai breathed deeply before Ray brought the glass to his sore and bloody lips.

'Slowly,' Ray said as water disappeared into Kai's mouth. After glass was empty Ray placed the glass on the tray.

'Are you sure you don't want to eat? It might be a while before you get food,' Ray asked.

'Yes,' Kai grunted. Ray only shrugged his shoulders and took the same cloth as before.

'Don't,' Kai stated as Ray was about to gag him again.

'You shouted last time even though I asked you not to and you are clearly still angry. We don't want people find you, yet,' Ray said.

'Yet?' Kai questioned.

'I told you. I don't kill innocent,' Ray explained.

'Then what? It's not like I will keep my mouth shut about this,' Kai growled.

'We know that too,' Ray tied a knot to the cloth as door opened again and a stranger came. Kai recognized the laptop person was carrying. It was his.

'Are you done with it?' Ray asked.

'It's protected with a password,' black haired man said. Immediately Ray turned to Kai.

'Well?' he asked.

'There is nothing in it,' Kai lied. If they were going to check it entirely, they would find the email Kai had sent to Tyson about the research. They kidnapped him because of it and Kai didn't Tyson to be abducted too.

'Something tells me that you are not honest now,' Ray sighed annoyed, 'What is it you are trying to hide?'

'Nothing,' Kai insisted.

'Ray,' man called out.

'What is it Lee?' Ray asked without turning his gaze away from Kai.

' _Apparently they don't care I learn their names,'_ Kai thought.

'I know you don't want to but… it's not like he's going to tell you anything voluntarily,' Lee said. Kai noticed an angry look on Ray's face.

'Get Tala,' he said. Kai gulped and sweat appeared on his temple.

'No,' Kai ignored the pain and twisted his limbs again but awkwardly.

'Then tell me what I want to know,' Ray stated.

'I just sent a picture of the research to another police officer. That's it,' Kai said.

'Who?' Kai knew Ray would ask that.

'What are you going to do if I tell you?' Kai asked.

'Bring him here with you just in case,' Ray answered.

'In that case you have to kidnap entire station. I bet everyone has seen it already,' Kai pointed out.

'He has a point there,' Lee said.

'Maybe but it doesn't change anything. Go get Tala,' Ray sorted. Lee didn't say anything else and walked upstairs. Kai stared at Ray eyes widened.

'You can't go kidnap everyone on the station,' Kai stated.

'Who said I was going to?' Ray said and pushed the cloth back in Kai's mouth. Knot went between his teeth.

'I'll come back when Tala is done with you,' Ray said as Lee came back with Tala and Spencer.

'Nmmmpoh,' Kai shook his head.

'Don't kill him,' Ray ignored Kai and went upstairs quickly with Lee closely behind. Kai gritted his teeth as Tala walked closer.

'It looks like we can have more fun,' Tala smirked. He walked behind Kai. He braced himself as he heard Tala open a drawer. Spencer also had a wide smirk on his face.

Kai jumped as Tala grabbed his arm. Then he felt knife on his shoulder. Kai turned his gaze and saw a big knife on Tala's hand.

'Blood looks good on you,' Kai could feel a smirk on Tala's face as he continued, 'This is going to be fun.'

Kai screamed through the gag as Tala did a deep cut in his forearm. Blood poured down on the ground through his fingers.

'That was so enjoyable but you have to quieter. Would you help out Spencer?' Tala stated while watching the bloody knife. Bigger man stepped closer and covered Kai's mouth by his hand tightly. Spencer's other hand was behind Kai's head.

'Let's try it like this,' Spencer said. It worked. Kai's scream was quieter as Tala cut his other arm. After Kai's arms were covered in deep cuts Tala moved next to Kai.

Tala gazed at Kai's teary eyes, 'Does it hurt?' he smirked. Kai glared at Tala until his shoulder got cut this time. His eyes shut tightly in pain.

'Answer me. Does it hurt?' Tala asked again angrily. Quickly Kai nodded, at least tried to since Spencer kept his hold on his mouth.

'Good,' Tala smiled, 'Are you going to tell me who did you send the picture?' To that Kai shook his head. There was no way he would allow them kidnap Tyson and torture him too.

'Fine,' Tala put the knife on Kai's left shoulder and pushed and pulled it through towards on the right side of Kai's hip. Kai screamed eyes widened his head thrown back. His Trashing stopped as Tala pulled the knife away.

Spencer let go of Kai's mouth and took the gag off. Kai was sobbing and trying to breathe. Shit, it hurt so badly. Not only that there was blood everywhere.

'Want to go again?' Tala asked like he expected Kai to say yes.

'No…' Kai grunted.

'Going to tell me what we want to know?' Tala asked next.

'No,' Kai growled this time.

'It won't work this way,' Tala sighed smirking.

'Do whatever you want with me but I'm NOT going to tell you anything,' Kai scowled.

'As you wish,' Tala said and walked back to the open drawer. Kai closed his eyes and waited for more pain. He opened his eyes when Tala came back with black straps. He put them around Kai's neck, forehead, knees, ankles, arms and wrists.

'What is this?' Kai asked gasping as Tala put a rubber piece between Kai's teeth.

'Bite into this,' Tala said before taking a remote out.

'It looks like you got what this is going to do,' Tala said when noticing Kai's wide eyes.

'Nmoph,' Kai shook his head quickly. Electrocution was one of the worst pains Kai knew.

'Don't worry. I'm starting low,' Tala said and pressed a button.

'Mmmmph!' Kai's body jolted up, his head and eyes shut. His shaking increased as Tala increased the power. Eyes opening and rolling back Kai screamed loudly as Tala increased the power again. It was at fifty percent.

'Add more,' Spencer said. Tala nodded and put the power to sixty percent.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray closed his eyes and covered his ears. He hated to hear Kai screaming in pain.

'We have to stop Tala soon. He might kill him,' Lee said. He had opened the door and checked inside. Tala was electrocuting Kai.

'Why doesn't he just tell us who he sent it?' Ray stood up and kicked the desk.

'Would you speak if you were at his position? You definitely told him that you will kidnap his friend when you know who it is,' Lee said and turned to a shorten man with green hair, 'Kevin, where is the cable?'

'What cable?' Kevin asked.

'Internet cable, we have job to do today and I have to get address,' Lee said.

'Is this the last person who has the files?' Ray asked.

'Yes. You have to do this and that's it in killing at the moment,' Lee answered.

'Couldn't I just knock them out and take the file?' Ray asked.

'You saw what happened with Hansen. They can't keep their mouth shut,' woman with pink hair arrived.

'I know that Mariah but I still don't like it,' Ray sighed.

'If you don't want to do it, there are always us.' Ray glanced at the two men, Bryan and Ian.

'Thanks but no thanks. I will do it,' Ray said. He glanced at the door and listened to Kai's screaming.

'What are you and Gary doing by the way?' Kevin asked.

'We are watching the politicians. Did you forget?' Mariah asked.

'Maaaybe,' Kevin laughed. Ray cringed as Kai's screaming got louder.

'That's it,' Ray stood up and dashed to the door.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai felt definitely like dying. Power was over seventy percent. Kai's bloody chin was now covered in drool and cheeks covered in tears.

' _Help…'_ Kai thought crying out. Tala had a psychopath expression as door opened.

'Stop it already! Now!' Ray yelled and grabbed Tala's arm and took the remote. After he shut it Kai's screaming stopped but his was body was still bolting up like being electrocuted.

Before Tala or Spencer could say anything Ray threw them out and ran to Kai.

'Hey… it's okay,' Ray took the rubber piece out and undid the straps. Everything was blurry in Kai's vision. He felt hands bring his head up and he saw a blurry white figure.

'H… ur…ts,' Kai's tongue felt like a ton.

'I know,' Ray said.

'No… more…' Kai sobbed. Ray stared at Kai's face. He was about to lose conscious.

'Shit!' Ray cursed. Tala went too far as always.

'Who did you send the picture?' Ray asked softly. He felt like this was unfair but he wanted the answer. Ray felt sudden respect as Kai shook his head in denial.

' _He's definitely better than me when protecting others,'_ Ray thought slightly happy but sad as well. His brain ran on different ideas how to make Kai talk without causing pain. At this rate he was going to die.

Ray noticed Kai close his eyes and go limp. Ray began to check the damage Tala had done and it made him sick. Then door opened and Mariah walked in.

'Ray? It's about to start. You should go,' Mariah informed.

'Where is Lee?' Ray asked loudly.

'You don't have to yell. What is it?' Ray noticed Lee stand at the door.

'Come here,' Ray said and ran to the near wall. He pushed boxes and other stuff away.

'What is it now? You have a job to do,' Lee walked down.

'I know and I'm going but I give you two a job first,' Ray said. Lee and Mariah gazed at each other confused.

'Mariah, you go get a medical kit and help him and Lee, you bring a mattress, put it and Kai here,' Ray explained.

'And tie him up with what? He can't be loose?' Lee asked.

'Here are chains. They might be better than ropes and Lee,' Ray stepped closer.

'What?' Lee noticed a worry in Ray's voice.

'Don't let Tala and others come down here. Okay?' Ray asked. It was more like begging.

'Okay. Go now,' Lee nodded and watched Ray dash couple stairs at the same time.

'You untie him and I go get the medical kit and the mattress. This is really bad,' Mariah said and left herself. After nodding Lee took a knife and cut the ropes.

'Tala really is a bastard sometimes, isn't he?' Lee sighed and pulled Kai carefully up and dragged him closer to the wall just as Mariah came back. She put the mattress on the ground and Lee laid Kai down.

'Do you need help?' Lee asked as he shackled Kai's hands to a wall. Chain was long enough that Kai could move his arms around if he wanted.

'No. Go keep an eye on Tala. Ray was really angry,' Mariah suggested.

'I noticed,' Lee said before going up.

' _We have to get this operation over and quickly,'_ Mariah thought as she started to clean the blood away first. She had to be careful with piercings, especially around the lips. It looked like nothing had healed at all.

* * *

-With Tyson-

'I found one more person on the message group,' Tyson informed Dickenson.

'Who?' elderly asked.

'Krissy Williams. I checked her address,' Tyson said.

'Get Michael and go there,' Dickenson said and Tyson left the office when he realized he didn't know where Michael was. Then he spotted Emily.

'Where is Michael?' Tyson asked.

'He's with Max and Kenny checking evidence which were found at Kai's place,' Emily answered. Tyson nodded and went to a lift.

In next ten minutes he found Michael behind Max.

'Michael,' Tyson called out.

'What is it?'

'Chief told me to get you and go to Krissy Williams' place. She is in the same group as Preston and others. What have you found?'

'There are no matches on the fingerprints yet. Are you the only one Kai calls in free time?' Michael asked.

'Why you ask that?' Tyson pondered.

'Because Kai's front door wasn't broken when you two went there. That includes that Kai let the kidnapper in,' Michael said.

'Was that your idea?' Tyson asked.

'Max brought it up,' Michael admitted.

'That bartender would be one, Ray Kon. Kai went out with him when that explosion happened,' Tyson said after thinking a while.

'Max, put Ray Kon in your computer. He was at hospital too, right?' Michael suggested.

'Do you think that…' Tyson began as Max's computer beeped.

'It's a match,' Max said.

'What?!' Tyson was shocked.

'It looks like we have to pay him a visit too. Let's go,' Michael said and Tyson followed him.

' _Did Ray really kidnap Kai? If so, then why?'_ Tyson thought. He couldn't understand any of this.

* * *

 _Review and do tell me what you think. This is getting more and more brutal. :OO_


	8. Krissy, Betrayal And Plan

_Shorter than wanted but done :))_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 8: Krissy, Betrayal And Plan

-With Tyson And Michael.-

Tyson and Michael arrived at the Krissy Williams' house. Immediately Tyson saw lights on the window. As he walked towards the front door with Michael closely behind him Tyson saw a young woman… in a kitchen, apparently.

'She's alive at least,' Michael thought out loud. That also meant that they had to keep her safe. Tyson knocked on the door and woman came open with a smile.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Are you Krissy Williams?' Tyson asked.

'Yes. How can I help you?' she opened the door more. She was wearing a light blue dress with a v-opening.

'I'm Tyson Granger and he's Michael Summers. We are from police. Can we come inside and talk for a moment?' Tyson showed his badge.

'Of course,' Krissy's expression changed to worry and confusion as she let Tyson and Michael inside.

'So, what is this about?' she asked after closing the door. Michael turned around and took out three pictures but didn't show them Krissy yet.

'Have you heard about murders that happened a while ago?' Michael asked.

'Yeah, from the news but what about them?' Krissy asked even more confused, 'I don't know anything what would help you.'

'If that's the case, then why was your name in the Facebook message group with them? Accurately, a group which investigated the government,' Michael said. Krissy got a shocked look and kept quiet.

'Get out,' she finally said with authority in her voice. Tyson dashed closer to her angrily but his expression failed him.

'I can guess why you want us out since three people have been killed already. They have one thing common, the research. I haven't read it but I read your conversation on Facebook. Government has corrupted politicians and you want them gone. I'm right, aren't I?' Tyson asked.

'You are right. They want to do what they please and we had enough but it's no use now. I'm going to die,' Krissy laughed desperately, 'Typical. Get killed when you want to do some good.'

'That happens if you give up. Give us your research material and come with us to the police station. We can keep you safe,' Tyson suggested.

'I can give you the material if you want but I won't go the station. It's no use hiding there,' Krissy said and waked to her computer.

'Do you have any idea who is the killer?' Michael asked while Krissy was grabbing papers.

'I don't know. I can guess the worst scenario. Politicians finding out about us and hire someone kill us,' Krissy said. As she gave the material along with her computer to Tyson she noticed his expression.

'You suspect someone, don't you?' Krissy asked.

'Something like that… We think that… one of us has been abducted for some reason,' Tyson said.

'Then you might give up looking for your friend. If the killer IS the one who is the kidnapper, then your friend is most likely dead,' she sighed sadly.

'Why would you say that? He's my friend,' Tyson got emotional.

'Because… it has happened before but it was considered accident. Anyway, she died after I shower her m material,' Krissy revealed.

'Who?' Michael asked.

'It doesn't matter. You need to be careful if you saw Preston's or Heston materials,' Krissy warned.

'I'm going to find my friend. He won't die that easily,' Tyson said.

'Why would you say that?' Krissy asked.

'He's too stubborn,' Tyson said as they heard a gunshot and Krissy fell forward.

'Shit!' Tyson gasped out as he grabbed Krissy. Michael got his gun out and kneeled next to Tyson who was checking Krissy's pulse.

'She's still alive,' Tyson said as they heard something crack. As Michael pointed his gun up it was shot from his hand. They watched a figure with a black hood and a mask. Person hold an automatic gun at them.

'Was it you?' Tyson asked. It made figure stop.

'What?' person was clearly using a voice changer.

'Did you… kidnap a police officer?' Tyson glared at person. He got angrier as person chuckled.

'I did,' was the answer Tyson needed to get angry.

'Where is he? Let him go,' Tyson demanded.

'I'm not going to tell you that. You have to find him if he's still alive,' person laughed and pointed his gun towards Tyson. Michael pushed Tyson out of the way before bullet hit him. Gun was fired again but Krissy was the second time.

'Stop!' Michael yelled as figure disappeared, 'Fuck!' Tyson checked Krissy again but she had died from the second bullet. Michael took his phone out and called the paramedics.

'When the police get here, we go check Ray Kon's place,' Michael said as Tyson stood up nodding.

' _Stay alive Kai. I will find you,'_ Tyson thought.

* * *

-With Kai-

Groaning Kai opened his eyes. Immediately he noticed that he was laying on the ground and had shackles around his wrists and ankles. He glanced right and saw red cloths and a bucket. Kai narrowed his eyes before trying to sit up.

'Argh!' Kai fell back down in pain. He touched his ribs and could feel them broken. He didn't have shirt but bandages were back. Then he noticed bandages around his arms too. Who had covered his wounds? Definitely not Tala.

For first time Kai touched his sore face. He felt agony build up inside him after touching every piercing. He hold back a sob when touching slightly his lips. They would get permanent scars along with the knife marks. Then Kai heard the door open again and saw woman's legs this time. She came down with a tray.

'It's been a while since you have eaten. I hope you like eggs,' she put the tray down.

'Who are you then? Ray's girlfriend?' Kai snorted.

'I wish,' she said before offering her hand, 'I'm Mariah. Let's get you up.' Kai watched her a minute before sighing. It wasn't like he could get up himself. He took Mariah's hand and let her help him lean against the wall. Kai was grunting in every moment he made.

'So sorry. Tala goes over overboard a little bit…. Okay, a lot. Lee and I were ordered to keep Tala and his buddies away from you,' Mariah took the tray and handed it towards Kai who was glaring Mariah.

'Who gave that order?' Kai asked.

'Ray. He should be back soon,' Mariah gave up waiting Kai taking the tray, so she placed it next to him on the mattress. Kai watched Mariah stand up and leave. Kai sighed and began to check the chains. He should be able to pick them if he could get something to pick them with. Kai gave up on that idea. Entire room had only furniture and computer.

Tiredly Kai glanced at the tray and saw fired eggs, bacon and milk. At least they made real food.

' _What is their plan?'_ Kai wondered. He could guess Ray had left to kill someone but who and why? Kai grabbed a fork and took a small bite of the egg.

He didn't know how long he sat there when door opened again. He was getting tired of that sound. Kai growled as Tala walked down with furious expression.

' _There goes keeping him away from me,'_ Kai thought. Tala came closer agonizingly slow. Kai twisted as Tala leaned in front of his face.

'What?' Kai hissed.

'We have a job to do and you are in the way. It doesn't matter to me if you know something. I'm going to find everything I want to anytime I want,' Tala smirked, 'Why don't you just… die.' Tala said before grabbing Kai's mouth into a tight hold. As he pinned Kai's nose close as well Kai tried to push Tala off.

'Mmmph!' Kai kicked and tugged against Tala's hands. He felt pressure increase and press him against the wall.

'I wonder what it feels like… suffocating,' Tala watched as Kai's face began to turn red. In next minute Kai's movement slowed down and eyes rolled back. Tala moved Kai on his back on the ground as he went slack. After staying in this position a moment Tala let go, stood up and dashed upstairs.

' _Things are going to get interesting,´_ Tala thought smirking.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray threw the mask and the jacket with the hood on the couch when he noticed the empty place.

'Lee? Mariah? Anyone?' Ray called out but anywhere was quiet. Even Tala and others were gone. As his eyes hit the door to the basement he felt something was wrong. He dashed to the door and down the stairs almost crashing.

'Kai!' Ray went on his next to him and felt his neck. His heart wasn't beating.

'Shit!' Ray cursed before pinning Kai's nose close and open his mouth. After doing CPR he didn't know how long Kai gasped and coughed for air.

'That's it! Breathe!' Ray supported Kai's head.

'What happened?' Ray asked as he saw Kai's eyes move to him.

'Tala… suffocated me,' Kai said.

'Why?' Ray asked worried.

'He said I was in your way,' Kai answered. He noticed anger in Ray's eyes.

'Why weren't Lee and Mariah preventing this?' Ray growled. He laid Kai's head down and run back up. Kai closed his eyes and took deep breaths. This was fucked up.

' _Looks like Ray… isn't in the same boat with Tala. Why are they then working together?'_ Kai thought.

* * *

-With Ray-

He checked every corner and room until he found them tied up and gagged.

'What the fuck happened here?!' Ray asked while untying the ropes and cloth gags.

'Tala fucking happened! He finally lost it! He took everything!' Lee growled. He helped Ray free the rest and they returned to the living room. Ray was so concentrated on the empty room that he didn't first notice missing equipment.

'What is wrong with him?' Gary asked scratching his head.

'I don't know. When did he leave?' Ray asked.

'A couple of minutes ago but we have been tied up a lot longer,' Lee answered. He heard Ray sigh in relief.

'What?' Lee narrowed his eyes.

'Tala had suffocated Kai but he's fine now,' Ray said before taking his phone out. He was always careful when it came to planning and had taken pictures, notes and so on. Ray went back to the basement. He ignored Kai glaring at him when he began to push boxes away angrily and in hurry.

'What is it now?' Kai asked as Ray found his own laptop.

'It looks like that information you told me a while back was true,' Ray said opening his laptop.

'What?' Kai asked. His voice screamed confusion. Ray turned around, dashed to Kai pulling him painfully up.

'That hurts you prick!' Kai complained.

'Don't start pissing me off. I just learned that one of our my own group is a traitor, four of them actually,' Ray snorted.

'Let me guess… Tala,' Kai grunted as his ribs were "complaining" and Ray's grip was tight. Ray glared at Kai a second before letting go of Kai's arm.

'Yeah, he took all the equipment and they had tied Lee and others up. If my theory is right, Tala doesn't want the same thing as us,' Ray said.

'What do you want then?' Kai asked. He had never gotten the answer to this question.

'My… plan was to release the material about the government to the world and apparently Tala has different plans and he's stupid. I took copies of the material and the plan,' Ray stood up and walked back to his laptop.

'If you just needed the material, why did you kill those people?' Kai questioned.

'We couldn't afford… leaks to anyone. They had same ideas as us but they were bound to fail,' Ray answered.

'What now then?' Kai said before pressing his head to the wall. God, he felt worse every second.

'We continue along with our original plan. We might see Tala again and others too but you don't have to worry about that. You just sit tight,' Ray said and closed the laptop. Then he noticed the painful expression on Kai's face.

'What is it?' Ray walked closer.

'My ribs hurt you moron,' Kai said gasping out. Then he felt Ray touching his ribs.

'They might be pressing against your lungs. Just stay still. I'm trying to finish this quickly that you can go to hospital. I promise,' Ray said before taking the laptop from the desk and going upstairs. Kai gritted his teeth and continued taking deep breaths. He hadn't registered how difficult it was getting to breathe. Kai moved his eyes on his phone on the desk.

' _Come on Tyson… someone. There has to be some leads to find me,'_ Kai thought. At the moment it was the only way he could get out until Ray frees him himself.

* * *

-With Tyson-

They had checked Ray's address and were at his apartment now. Tyson had knocked on the door but no one answered. They did the same thing when getting Kai's front door open.

'No one has been here for a while,' Michael stated when seeing dirty dishes and clothes. Apartment hasn't been cleaned a while.

'Where would he go? He hasn't been at work either,' Tyson said after shutting his phone. He had called Ray's boss at Gloria.

'We are thinking the same thing. He's holding Kai somewhere. We have to check this place and get in phone under observation,' Michael said calling to Emily.

'We don't know that yet. His fingerprints were found but there is also a possibility of gloves,' Kai pointed out.

'True but we go with what we got,' Michael said. Tyson shook his head and started walking around Ray's place. There wasn't a computer, tv or anything what used electrocution but otherwise it looked like a normal place. There wasn't anything unusual.

'Let's go,' Michael said.

'Where to?' Tyson asked.

'To meet some politicians,' Michael stated and waited Tyson at the door.

'Let's be careful when asking questions,' Tyson said as Michael closed the door, 'If their research is right, we don't want them to know it yet.'

'When did you get so smart?' Michael chuckled. This was weird. Tyson usually asked stupid questions.

'Pressure maybe but let's go,' Tyson said and went to the elevator. Michael laughed and followed Tyson closely behind.

* * *

-With Tala-

'Do we have everything?' Tala asked. They had left in a hurry since Ray had been close. They were in empty and dark warehouse next to the city.

'Should be. We took everything we saw in the living room,' Spencer answered.

'It was hard but we got the information we were asked to get,' Bryan stretched his arms and sat on the box. Ian joined him by sitting on the ground.

'Still, it was far more work it should have needed but it was still clever Tala. Using Ray Kon's skills and ideals when getting the material,' Ian said.

'I bet he continues his task as well while we make it more difficult by showing Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique his plans,' Tala played with a memory stick by throwing it in the air.

'Whatever. I'm going to be when we get our money,' Bryan smirked.

'I agree,' Ian cheered. As Tala walked to father away Spencer ran to him.

'Why did we leave that police officer there? He was so much fun to torture,' Spencer asked while they continued walking. Tala saw a wicked look on his face.

'Don't worry. We will see him again and have fun. I did thought it would be much more fun to catch him,' Tala smiled.

'Awesome,' Spencer was happy to hear that.

* * *

 _Do review :D_


	9. Robert, Hospital And Love

_Here you go! Enjoy! :D (Some grammar fixes done)  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: Robert, Hospital And Love

-With Tyson And Michael-

Tyson stared at the tallest building he has ever seen. All government's politicians were inside. Michael tapped his shoulder,

'Let's go,' he said and stepped through the doors.

'Wait for me,' Tyson said and ran after Michael. Building's inside was even more impressive. High roof, marble floors and walls and golden decorations.

'They seriously use too much gold around here,' Tyson said.

'I can't agree with you more but hold your tongue dude,' Michael warned as he walked to the receptionist. Tyson watched Michael talk with her for a while before coming back.

'I got a meeting with Robert Jürgens. Let's go,' Michael turned to the elevator and Tyson followed him inside.

'What about the others? We do have to talk to them too,' Tyson asked as elevator went up.

'You are right on that but this is what we got at the moment,' Michael said. Tyson didn't say anything since Michael had a point. Around a minute they arrived at the highest floor and walked to the office.

'Mr. Jürgens, this is the police,' Michael knocked on the door.

'Come in,' man's voice called out and Michael opened the door. Tyson saw a tall man with purple hair and annoying smirk on his face. It was like Robert thought he was the king of the world.

'How can I help you officers?' Robert asked.

'We are investigating four murders and they had obtained yours and three other politicians' bank account numbers,' Michael said and showed pictures to Robert, 'We would like to know why they had them.'

'I can't help you with that since I don't know the answer. It looks like I have to change it if it has leaked… Who have seen it?' Robert asked. Michael didn't seem to notice the look Robert was throwing at them but Tyson did. Robert's expression had changed too quickly to "world is mind" to serious and worried look.

'Officer Tyson Granger here and another officer who… has been kidnapped. We are racing against time to find him,' Michael said. Tyson gazed at Michael carefully and turned back to Robert.

'May I ask who? If I hear something, I'll call you,' Robert asked.

'Kai Hiwatari. We have a reason to believe that the murdered has him. If there is something you want to tell us, call the station,' Michael said.

'Sure,' Robert smirked and watched them leave, 'Hey you!' he called out and Tyson turned around.

'Me?' Tyson asked pointing at himself.

'Of course. Is he your partner?' Robert referred to Michael.

'No,' Tyson shook his head and started to leave.

'Then is it… Kai Hiwatari?' Tyson tried to calculate Robert's face but it look just annoying.

'Yeah. Do you have any more questions?' Tyson asked.

'No… I hope you get to see him again,' Robert said but Tyson swore he heard sarcasm in his voice.

'I will see him again,' Tyson said but mostly to himself. He turned towards the door and followed Michael outside.

'Why did you tell him that?' Tyson asked as doors were closed.

'What?' Michael narrowed his eyes.

'Who have seen his bank account. You basically told him the answer to "Who have seen the research?"' Tyson said.

'I realize that. There is not much we can do since we don't have against them. To know what their role in this is to capture the killer,' Michael lectured.

'I just have a gut feeling that things are going get worst,' Tyson said as they turned to walk away.

* * *

-With Robert-

Robert watched and listened to everything officers were talking about behind the door. He smirked as they left the screen. Tyson had a point and he was right. Robert knew that they were referring to the research. He leaned back to the chair with serious look.

' _If killer had killed those four people because of the research but why kidnap a police officer?'_ Robert thought. He watched his bank account and started to smile.

' _It looks like our killer has conscience and doesn't want to kill the innocent,'_ Robert chuckled as his phone rang.

'It is him, isn't it?... Tala,' Robert answered.

' _Yeah. Ray wants to take the government down. I don't care what he does but I don't want him to destroy my money resource,'_ Tala said.

'We can agree on that. He's trying to destroy everything what I have done… Did he kill Preston and others to stop leaks? If that was the idea, it failed,' Robert said standing up and walked to the window.

' _He's planning turning himself in once he has succeeded. That's why he kidnapped that cop too,'_ Tala explained.

'So, he plans something big. What?' Robert changed his voice from happy to serious in seconds.

' _I only know that he plans to release every bit of the information there is on those research papers. Result would be our and your arrest,'_ Tala was disappointed and angry.

'Didn't you steal his plans?' Robert sat down.

' _I did but they are written in Ray style, only few words what he's going to do. More literal plan must be in his own head,'_ Tala said, _'As long as I have known him, it has always been like that,'_ he added. Robert growled and gazed at the computer. If he wanted to prevent Ray's plan, he needed to know it.

'What about the cop, Kai Hiwatari? Does Ray care about him?' Robert wondered.

' _Apparently. I was torturing the bastard when he busted in and stopped me. Then he goes and ordered Lee and his friends keep me away from me! Fuck and I had so fun,'_ Tala complained.

'When you left, did you do something to him?' Robert asked.

' _I suffocated him but I know Ray saved him. I wanted to see what Ray does when he sees the cop like that. Ray did CPR,'_ Tala replied.

'Good. He might come useable later,' Robert said, 'Do what I told you to but otherwise stay put and wait for my orders,' he added.

' _Right,'_ Tala said before hanging up. Robert put his phone down and opened his personal email. He wrote to Johnny, Oliver and Enrique about what was happening. After that was done Robert opened the computer from sleeping mode and opened the file which had every police officers information. He had obtained this a few years ago after… paying some cops.

'Kai Hiwatari…' Robert pressed the name and watched the picture carefully. He had a serious face but Robert liked his eyes the most.

'No wonder Ray is fond of you…' Robert smirked.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai didn't know how long it had been but he was out of air. He was panting like he had run a marathon two times. Door opened and Mariah walked down with a tray. She almost dropped it after seeing what kind of state Kai was in. Mariah put the tray on the desk and kneeled next to him and placed her hand over his mouth.

'Shit,' she cursed.

'Ray!' she yelled and Ray came down running. Like Mariah he went on his knees next to Kai.

'He HAS to go to hospital. Now!' Mariah yelled as Gary. Kevin and Lee came down as well.

'We can't let him go yet Mariah. You know that! Not until we are finished,' Lee protested. Kai moved his eyes on Ray and saw really worried expression. He was stroking lightly to Kai's neck and ignored Mariah and Lee fighting.

'He's going to die if he stays here any longer!' Mariah yelled back.

'What about it?! It's not our problem!' Lee shouted.

'Shut up Lee!' to that Ray shouted himself, shutting them up. Quickly with shaking hands Ray pulled out a key and opened the shackles on Kai's wrists.

'What are you doing?!' Lee dashed to Ray to grab his hand but Ray pushed him away.

'He's going to the hospital! I told you thousands of times! I'm not killing innocent and that includes this too!' Ray said after unlocking Kai's legs.

'Do you… expect me… to keep quiet?' Kai coughed up blood. Somehow he had blood in his lungs.

'This is what I'm talking about Ray! He's going to ruin your life work!' Lee said.

'I know that! We have to work faster! Trust me!... Please,' Ray begged at the end. He turned back to Kai and placed his hands under him. Mariah helped Ray up as he held Kai bride style and turned to Lee who was blocking the stairs.

'Please Lee, trust me. We are going to get justice but I don't want have innocent blood on my hands,' Ray said. Lee turned his eyes from Ray's face to Kai who was trying to breathe.

'Lee,' Mariah touched Lee's shoulder. Lee glanced at Mariah's begging eyes before sighing and moving a side.

'Thank you,' Ray said and ran upstairs. He put Kai on the couch for a minute to dress himself up.

'Cover your faces,' he ordered as he put his hood over his hair. Others changed their clothes as well, Lee did too. Kai moved his eyes to an electronic clock on the wall. Through the blurriness he saw that it was evening now. How long has he been here? Kai grunted as Ray took him again into his arms.

'Let's go,' Ray said and dashed out of the door which was kept open by Gary. Ray placed Kai inside a Gary's van and went kneel beside him.

'We drive to the front doors, place Kai down and leave without a word,' Ray said as Gary started the car.

'Alright!' others said. Kai coughed up again and immediately felt a cloth on his face.

'I don't know but one of his lungs might be collapsed or something,' Mariah said next to Ray who was wiping blood of Kai's face.

'You… didn't… answer me…' Kai said between coughs.

'I don't care if you speak out. I don't want you to die,' Ray said, 'Don't speak and concentrate on breathing,' Ray said hushing.

'If you don't want to push him out, we have to threat doctors to stay put,' Lee stated. Ray only nodded on that. He couldn't argue with that.

* * *

-At The Hospital-

There were nurses and doctors standing near the front doors with coffees saw a black van drive with over speed. Van hit the brakes but no one came out.

'Hello?!' one nurse took only one step before van's door shut open and gunshot being heard.

'Everyone stays put!' electronic voice yelled. Doctors and nurses staid put as hospital guards appeared.

'Put your gun down!' one of the guards ordered.

'We won't kill anyone if you let us do our business and leave!' person yelled and stepped aside. Guard's eyes widened when he saw a person panting and piercings on his face.

'Who is he and what have you done?' guard asked.

'You will know answers to your questions soon! We want just to leave him here! He's dying!' guards heard desperation in person's voice. They glanced at each other before nodding and putting their guns down. Everyone watched as person pulled the hurt person up, place him on the ground a meter away from the van, go back in and van drove away.

As van was away doctors and nurses ran to the person who was gasping out desperately. One of the doctors started to check the pulse, eyes and breathing.

'We have to get him to the surgery, now!' as doctor yelled this there was a stretcher rolled to them. Quickly and carefully they pulled the person up and on the stretcher and push him inside the hospital where equipment was prepared.

They rushed around him as he was in the middle of the surgery room.

'Troubling with breathing, busted ribs and might be even internal bleeding and also marks of rope and electrocution and busted lips and piercings,' nurse said as doctor was dressed up in blue covers.

'Let's start,' doctor said as mask was put over person's mouth and nose. After person had fallen asleep and oxygen tube pushed into his throat they started their operation.

Outside of the operation room nurses were wondering who the person was when one of the guards came back.

'We called the police station and found out who he is. He's a cop named Kai Hiwatari and he was abducted a couple of days ago,' guard said, 'Kai's partner and some other cops are coming here,' he added.

* * *

-With Tyson-

Tyson didn't know how to react when hospital had called. Kai had appeared in there. More precisely killer had brought him there and left. At the hospital Tyson dashed inside with Michael behind him.

'How is he? Kai Hiwatari I mean,' Tyson asked the first nurse he saw.

'He's still in the surgery but I can get a doctor,' nurse said. Tyson tapped his foot while waiting when a doctor came.

'Can you tell us anything?' Tyson asked.

'Kai Hiwatari has serious injuries. Piercings on his tongue, lips nose, ears, eyebrows and nipples, broken ribs, rope and electrocution marks and also one of the broken ribs had pierced his lung,' doctor explained.

'Pierced lung? Electrocution?!' Tyson repeated to understand.

'It's lucky he's alive. He would have died if… his kidnappers hadn't brought him here,' doctor said.

'Thanks,' Tyson nodded and sat down.

'Why would they let him go after killing four people?' Michael wondered.

'No idea, but that doesn't matter now. Kai can tell us what he knows when he's awake,' Tyson said.

'Well… I'm going now. Call me if something happens or he's awake,' Michael said and turned back to the door. Tyson nodded and moved his eyes to the operation room.

' _You're going to be fine Kai,'_ Tyson thought, _'But why would they save your life? Why did they kidnap you in the first place? Research?'_

Even without those answers they had a change to capture them. Kai might have seen their faces or he might have learned something else. Those were Tyson's thoughts while waiting. He didn't know how long he sat before closing his eyes. He knew operation was going to take time after hearing Kai's injuries.

* * *

-After Six Hours-

Tyson felt someone shaking him and he opened his eyes. Everything was brighter.

'Operation went well,' doctor said to himself smiling.

'Can I see him?' Tyson immediately asked.

'Yes but he's still asleep. It might take a while before he wakes up,' doctor leaned Tyson to a room and opened the door. Tyson watched Kai with wide eyes. He had oxygen tube in his mouth and more IV-wires on his arms. There were also bandages. Tyson only heard heart machine's beeps and oxygen machine as he walked closer.

'Hey Kai,' Tyson placed his hand on Kai's and stroked it, 'I don't know can you hear me or not but you have to wake up soon. We have to catch those criminals and…' Tyson said, 'I don't want to lose you,' he continued. Tyson took a chair, sat down and took kai's hand again. After half an hour door opened and chief Dickenson came in with Michael and Eddy.

'How are you?' Dickenson asked.

'He just has to wake up,' Tyson replied.

'That's good but I was asking about you,' Dickenson said.

'I'm fine but I will be better when Kai wakes up,' Tyson said.

'You can be here as long as you want. Michael and Eddy will be here too with you. You do have to question Kai when he's well enough,' Dickenson said.

'I know,' Tyson nodded as Michael and Eddy sat down on other two chairs. They didn't speak as Dickenson had left until Michael brought something up.

'You like him, don't you?' he asked.

'What?' Tyson asked confused.

'Kai, you like him,' Michael stood up and walked to other side of Kai's bed.

'Of course I like him. He's my friend,' Tyson said and watched Michael shook his head.

'You like him more than that,' Michael cleared out. Tyson stared at Michel mouth wide open.

'I've seen it many times. You go to his place, you ask him out and I bet you think of him every day and…,' Michael spoke and pointed down to Tyson's hand which was holding onto Kai's. Tyson blushed and turned his face away but glanced Kai next before smiling.

'Alright, you are right. I l… I love him but I know he won't feel the same way,' Tyson said.

'How do you know that?' Michael frowned smiling.

'Have you seen him? There is no way in hell that Kai would love me in millions of years,' Tyson laughed.

'There is only one way to find out. You tell him how you feel,' Michael said before going to sit back down.

'Wha… I can't tell him that. I don't even know if he's gay or not,' Tyson waved his hands in front of him quickly.

Like I said, there is only one way to find out,' Michael said.

'Since when have you cared about this stuff? You don't even like Kai and have trouble working with him,' Tyson asked.

'That's true but I don't have a stone heart,' Michael said before grabbing a magazine and began to read it. Tyson saw Eddy smiling before he began to read Donald Duck. Tyson turned to Kai who slept calmly.

' _Michael is right… but guess I'm too afraid to tell you how I feel. Maybe someday…'_ Tyson thought smiling. He had known Kai since primary school. Tyson had approached Kai first since he was always alone during breaks and now… he had fallen in love. Tyson had been in love with Kai over five years already but he's been too scared to tell him. Why? Because Kai had said how annoying and stupid Tyson was many times. Simply, Tyson just didn't think Kai would love him but Michael had a point yet again.

Tyson wouldn't know if he never revealed his feelings.

* * *

 _Wou, what is this? Tyson in love? :O Let's see how things go._

 _Thank you for reviews so much. :D_

 _Do review and tell me your thoughts :)_


	10. Waking up, Talking And Roller Coaster

_Here you go and enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Waking up, Talking And Roller Coaster

-With Kai-

Slowly darkness turned white as Kai opened his eyes. He heard something beep constantly near his ear it was annoying as hell. After blinking couple of times blurriness cleared out Kai was staring at the white roof and then he felt like gagging and choking. There was something in his throat and blocking the airway.

'Kai?... Help!' first he heard someone yell and then touch his shoulder.

'Hey, it's me, Tyson!' Kai turned his eyes to right and saw Tyson. He tried to speak but choked again.

'Shh, relax. Don't fight the tube,' Tyson pulled the tube up enough to Kai to see it.

' _Oxygen tube!'_ Kai realized and did what Tyson said, relaxed and immediately he was able to breathe.

'There. Doctor is coming,' Tyson smiled and kept stroking Kai's shoulder. Then doctor came and began to check Kai's vitals.

'We can change the tube to oxygen mask. One sec,' doctor said before taking white tapes off, 'This might feel uncomfortable,' he warned before starting to pull the tube out. Kai gagged as he felt tube being pulled. He felt like puking.

'It's almost out,' doctor said and within next five seconds tube was out but now Kai was gasping for air. His lungs hurt until oxygen mask was over his face.

'I'm going to check your heart next. This might be cold,' doctor said.

'I'm not a kid,' Kai said before doctor placed the stethoscope on his chest. Doctor smiled and listened to Kai's heart.

'I love that,' Tyson laughed before realizing what he had said.

'You love what?' Kai asked. He noticed that Tyson was blushing.

'Did I say love? Heh, I meant to say missed that,' Tyson rubbed his neck laughing nervously.

'You are terrible liar but let's go with that. What did you miss?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'Your attitude and remarks,' Tyson said.

'At least you are happy. How long have I been here?' they ignored the doctor who was now checking IVs and other stuff. He had raised the bed that Kai was sitting up.

'Over six hours. You were brought here last night by the kidnappers,' Tyson answered. Kai watched him carefully. For some reason Tyson was nervous. He was rubbing his fingers together.

'Spit it out. What is it?' Kai asked.

'There… um, has been something I have wanted to tell you for a while,' Tyson felt really hot. It was like room temperate was increasing.

'What?' Kai repeated.

'I… well I… Um…' Tyson hesitated when door disturbed them by being opened. Kai saw Michael and Eddy come in. He turned to Tyson who simply stood up and put the chair next to the wall.

'We know you that you have to rest but we need to ask you questions,' Michael said. Kai heard an apologizing tone in his voice.

'Hit me then,' Kai said without arguing. He would have to answer them eventually.

'Do you know who kidnapped you and why?' Michael asked first. Kai gazed at Michael a minute.

' _I don't want to hurt you.'_

' _We are going to hospital!'_

Kai heard Ray's voice in his ears and recalled what had happened.

'I don't know,' he finally said.

'You don't?' Tyson walked next to Kai's bed, 'Your apartment was a mess but the front door's lock wasn't broken,' he added.

'What are you suggesting?' Kai asked.

'We found Ray Kon's fingerprints. We think that you let him in for some reason and he abducted you,' Eddy spoke this time.

'It can't be him,' Kai shook his head, 'I went to a bathroom and when I came back, Ray was on the floor and I was knocked out,' Kai lied through his teeth. Michael wrote what Kai said into his notebook.

'Was Ray taken too then? He hasn't been in apartment either,' Tyson asked.

'If you didn't find him inside my apartment, then apparently he was taken too but I was tied to a chair, alone,' Kai said.

'There were more than people who brought you here. Did you see anyone's face?' Michael questioned.

'Not all of them. I recognized Tala and Spencer,' Kai said. There was no reason to lie in that. Eddy took two pictures out.

'Them?' he asked and Kai nodded.

'Did they hurt you?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah. They wanted to know my phone's and laptop passwords and then apparently rest of it was just for fun,' Kai said, 'And when are you going to let go Tyson?' he asked. Tyson's eyes widened and he looked down. He was holding Kai's hand.

'Sorry,' Tyson apologized blushing.

'Why did they want your passwords?' Eddy asked.

'I had taken pictures of the research and they wanted to take them and wanted to know who I had sent it,' Kai replied.

'They were asking Tyson's name, right? He had those pictures too,' Michael asked.

'Yeah but I didn't tell them that. That's about it what I know,' Kai said. Michael put the notebook away and walked back to the door.

'Wait. What have you done?' Kai asked.

'Done? About the investigation? We have talked to Robert Jürgens but there was no luck. He didn't know why Preston and others would have his bank account,' Tyson answered.

'Something tells me he wasn't telling you everything,' Kai sighed.

'I thought that too,' Tyson said as nurse came in.

'Patient needs to rest. You can come back later,' she said. Michael and Eddy nodded and step outside.

'You didn't finish Tyson. What you wanted to tell me?' Kai asked as Tyson began to leave.

'I'll tell you later. I promise,' Tyson said smiling before leaving. Kai stared after Tyson dumfounded first time in his life. Tyson was acting weirdly. Pushing it back in his mind Kai leaned his head back when he noticed a TV remote on the small desk next to the hospital bed. He took the remote, opened the TV to check the news but everything sounded normal.

' _Why are they trying to fight against the government? Because they are corrupted? Is that the only reason? It seemed to be more personal to Ray if I heard Lee right. He said it was Ray's life work,'_ Kai thought. He didn't even know why he even lied to Tyson and Michael a moment ago. There was no reason to do that.

'This is giving me a fucking headache,' Kai cursed and brought his hand to rub his eyes and felt the piercings. Apparently they weren't taken off for some reason either. Kai didn't want to see himself from a mirror. Sighing he moved his eyes to a roof and went deep into his thoughts. He tried to find a reason why he lied. Maybe he just felt sorry for him or was it… repaying him back?

' _Maybe I find the reason later,'_ Kai left his thoughts in that, at least he wanted to. With struggle Kai sat up, moved his legs over the bed and went to stand up. Carefully he took the IV out and put the mask on the bed and walked to the locker. Without a second thought he changed into his original clothes and made his way out of the door. Of course, he was met with his doctor.

'Where are you going? You can't walk yet,' he protested.

'Then report me if you want but I don't have time to lie down,' Kai continued walking past the doctor and out of the hospital. Next stop was a public transport and the police station. Just like the doctor he got more lectures from his colleagues.

'What the heck are you doing here Kai?' Tyson stood up shocked as Kai opened his work computer.

'I don't do resting very well. Besides I have something to check and this is the only place I can do it since my laptop is gone,' Kai snorted and started typing.

'Do you need help?' Tyson asked kindly.

'No. Continue with your own work,' Kai said.

'We are stuck at the moment,' Tyson admitted laughing.

'Have you checked the bullets and what kind of gun they came from?' Kai asked annoyed.

'No… I'll do that now,' Tyson sat back down.

'Remember to check where the gun is from too,' Kai added before concentrating on his own screen. He wrote Ray Kon and read the information police had.

' _Ray Kon, originally from China but moved here with his parents when he was five but two years later seven years old Ray's parents died in a car accident. Since then he had studied and got a job in Gloria… just a few months ago?'_ Kai narrowed his eye in confusion. Next he wrote his parents' names.

' _They moved here after a job and… what?'_ Kai saw a Robert's name. Why his name was here? Kai scrolled down but rest of the information was top secret.

'I'm going to labra. Hilary should be there to analyze the bullets I sent her a second ago,' Tyson informed, 'Do you want to go too?'

'No,' Kai said and acted like he was reading something. Without Tyson noticing Kai watched him leave and then he checked where Michael and others were. Slowly, Kai took a memory stick and put in the computer. Kai wrote some codes and watched the downloading meter fill up. He knew this would be found out easily but Kai decided take the risk.

After download was complete and the top secret file on memory stick, he took the stick out. Kai shut his every program and cleared the history before walking to the elevator.

'Why are you out of the hospital?' chief Dickenson appeared from the near room with a file when Kai had pressed the elevator up-button.

'I don't do hospitals,' Kai clenched his fist around the memory stick.

'I understand that. Go home to rest then,' Dickenson said. Kai nodded and went inside the elevator. After doors closed Kai sighed and felt the stick in his hand. Outside, he headed towards the library. Along the way he got looks from people and it annoyed him the most but Kai still understood why. He saw himself from the glass reflection. Piercings bothered him the most along with his lips. There would be definitely scars on his lips and hands.

* * *

-At The Library-

Kai arrived at the library after twenty minutes of walking. He walked as calmly as possible towards the computer and sat down. Nervously Kai put the memory stick in and opened it.

'Log in…' Kai whispered. He knew his police ID wouldn't work and didn't know Chief's ID either. Shaking his head Kai started to hack the password with some coding. In two minutes file opened and Kai began to read everything. He had to be able to remember it afterwards from memory.

' _They started a company two days after they had moved to here. Company was very successful but after two years it went bankrupt out of nowhere and three days later… Ray's parents died,'_ Kai read.

'Why did it go bankrupt?' Kai asked and continued reading.

' _It looks like Robert Jürgens contacted them and gave them A START MONEY?!'_ Kai started at the information shocked.

'Don't tell me…' Kai thought. If he read the rest right… Robert had some part in Ray's parents' accident. Robert bank account had come same amount money Ray's parents had lost.

' _Why?'_ Kai thought and stared at the numbers. There wasn't anything else about Robert here. Kai closed the file, took the stick out and shut the computer after cleaning the history.

' _I have to get a phone,'_ Kai thought walking out. Only chance was to buy a new one. Luckily, there was a store near the library. After half an hour he looked for an alleyway and found it in two minutes. Kai took a support from the wall, put a new sim-card in and opened it. With shaky fingers Kai dialed Ray's number and hoped it went through.

' _Hello?'_ voice asked carefully.

'Don't hang up,' Kai said first.

' _What?!'_ Ray partially yelled and Kai heard a door shut.

'Yeah, it's me. I'm alone and standing in the alleyway two minutes away from library… Would you come here and… talk?' Kai asked. Ray was quiet and it felt like forever until he answered.

' _Fine…'_ and Ray hang up. Kai's only choice was to wait. He shut his phone down that no one could call him, mainly Tyson and others.

Kai stood there eyes closed an hour and sun was down before he heard steps. Kai saw a person with hood over their head.

'Ray?' Kai whispered. He watched person walk closer and pulled the hood away, Ray.

'I didn't expect you to call me,' Ray said without emotion, 'Going to arrest me or do you have your friends here?' he added.

'No, I'm alone and they don't know about you,' Kai said. He watched Ray's expression change to confusion and questionable.

'What do you mean?' Ray stepped closer.

'I was questioned when I woke up. I told my partner and two other cops that you were knocked out too by some stranger and that Tala and Spencer were the ones who tortured me,' Kai said.

'Why would you do that? I was the one who abducted you and… told Tala to hurt you,' Ray asked eyes narrowed.

'I don't know… Maybe because you saved me from Tala too and brought me to hospital and… after I heard Lee's comment to you… I wanted to know why you are doing what you are doing,' Kai spoke.

'What did you hear?' Ray whispered.

'Lee said that this was your life work and I wanted to know why. I left the hospital and… used my police status to find information about you,' Kai said. Ray grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall.

'Why would you do that?' Ray growled.

'I wanted to understand you… those politicians were behind your parents death, weren't they? Specially Robert,' Kai asked. He hissed since Ray tightened his grip before letting go.

'Yeah…' Ray turned his back to Kai, 'I searched the reason why my parents' company went down and I found it,' he turned back to Kai who saw Ray's eyes sharp, angry but full of tears.

'Because Robert took their money. Every single penny! And why? Because they are greedy bastards!' Ray gazed on the ground, 'I went to confront Robert about it but I couldn't do anything and he enjoyed it… Later I found Lee and others who have suffered the same thing. There are others too.'

'That's why you want to prevent them doing it again,' Kai watched Ray from the wall.

'Yeah…' Ray walked back to Kai, 'I… thank you for not telling the police about us but aren't you going to be in trouble?'

'Yeah if they find about this but if it helps you then… I don't care. You do realize I have to arrest you if your identity is revealed?' Kai said.

'I know,' Ray nodded smiling, 'How did you find about my parents?'

'Heh… I broke another rule and literally hacked the file where the information was. I'm the only one who knows about you… But if police has this information, why Robert can't be arrested?' Kai pondered.

'Because they only show the bank account. There is no evidence that Robert caused their deaths but it's going to be revealed because of the research,' Ray said and pulled hood over his head.

'What are you going to do now?' Kai asked.

'Operation is almost ready. It's not right but I don't see any other way to stop them,' Ray said.

'You told me you're going to release the material to the public but is there more?' Kai watched Ray's back.

'Yeah… Recording what they say at gunpoint, kill them and release the material. I was planning also staying there and let police arrest me after it's done. I don't know what Lee and others will do,' Ray said. He turned to Kai wondering why he hadn't said anything.

'You're right. That's wrong and it's my job to stop you and keep human lives safe,' Kai stated.

'Are you? I don't mind since it's your job but I'm going to do everything I can to succeed,' Ray said.

'I know. Go,' Kai chuckled and watched Ray ran back where he came from. After he was out of sight Kai headed towards his home. He was tired and wanted to just sleep now. He had enough money to get home by public transport.

* * *

-With Robert-

Robert was drinking a glass of vine at home when he got a message to his phone. He opened it and saw a picture of Kai and Ray in the alleyway. With there was a text message too.

' _Looks like they both care for each other. I eavesdropped and if I saw and heard right, Kai's NOT going to call his colleagues. Tala,'_ Robert said the messages with a smile and placed the vine glass on the desk.

' _Did you hear Ray's plan?'_ Robert wrote back.

' _Yes. He plans to record your confession about… his parents, kill you and your friends, release the materials and stay behind and get arrested,'_ Tala's answer made Robert pleased but angry at the same time. He should have killed Ray too back then.

' _Keep following that cop,'_ Robert wrote back, threw his phone on the desk and grabbed the vine glass again. He had to make a plan to stop the small rat. Robert would have to get the material, destroy it and kill Ray, his friends and that cop too. Literally, everyone who knew how he got his money.

Johnny, Oliver and Enrique would be here tomorrow. They were travelling because of the work but they weren't as serious as Robert was, at least Enrique wasn't.

* * *

-At The Station-

Tyson had come back from the lab and was sitting behind his computer on the phone, 'Bullets are from the same gun. I called the shop where it came from but it had disappeared from the shop. He checked the surveillance camera but it had been hacked and shut down. There weren't evidence to police to go on.'

' _Alright. That doesn't help a lot. We just have to continue with their computer files and try to find anything,'_ Michael said.

'I know and I feel frustrated,' Tyson sighed.

' _Where is Kai by the way? Everyone in the station is talking about him leaving the hospital,'_ Michael asked.

'He was here a moment ago and I think chief send him home. Why?' Tyson asked.

' _Well, while you were gone, a secret file was copied from Kai's computer. Did Kai tell you leave?'_ Michael asked.

'Kai did ask me about the bullets…' Tyson said while staring at Kai's work computer.

' _I thought so. When you go see him, ask him about it. Chief isn't happy about this,'_ Michael sighed and hung up. Tyson stared between his phone and Kai's computer.

' _Why would Kai break rules?'_ he thought. Kai had never done that before.

* * *

-With Kai-

Finally at home, Kai immediately laid on the bed even though it wasn't even eight pm yet but Kai didn't care. He watched the roof a while smiling. Kai wasn't sure what he felt about Ray. It had been a big roller coaster. First, Kai was… intrigued about him, then hate, worry and now? Kai chuckled rubbing his eyes.

Something about Ray made Kai want to help him somehow. He would have to somehow find a way to expose Robert along with his friends without killing them. While thinking that he just closed his eyes and he fell asleep after a while. All the walking had tired him without his knowledge.

* * *

 _That was a lot of talking XD_

 _Do review :)_


	11. First Kiss, In Love And Delusional

_In truth, I LOVED writing this and I hope you enjoy it. Things are moving little slow now but peace won't last forever._

* * *

Chapter 11: First Kiss, In Love And Delusional

-With Ray After Seeing Kai-

Ray was met with a stern look from Lee.

'Where did you go so suddenly?' he asked annoyed.

'Believe it or not but Kai called me,' Ray answered. Kevin fell from the chair with a crash.

'That cop?! Why did he call you or better why did you go meet him? It could have been a trap!' Kevin scolded.

'I agree with him! Who could have known what would have happened!' Mariah agreed with him.

'I know, I know. That's why I wore this disguise and once I was sure that he was alone, I showed my face to Kai,' Ray explained.

'That doesn't make it better! Why did you go there anyway?! We are in the middle of the operation!' Lee didn't even try to hold his voice back.

'You don't have to yell at me. I wanted to know why he wanted to see me and I learned couple things,' Ray sighed and sat down next to Mariah.

'What?' Gary asked before stuffing his mouth with food.

'He had heard Lee saying that this is my life work. So, he basically checked my background and found about my parents and that Robert had some part in my parents' deaths. Kai had even broken rules to find out about it since everything was in top secret file or something,' Ray said. Lee's expression softened a little bit.

'Is he going to tell his colleagues about it?' Mariah asked.

'I don't know but that's not going to stop us,' Ray said.

'I agree with that,' Kevin stated cheering.

'Me too but try not to disappear again,' Lee said.

'I promise I will tell you next time when… something comes up,' Ray nodded.

'"When Kai calls again" Right?' Mariah poked Ray on the head.

'Where that idea came from?' Ray laughed.

'Nowhere. Something just tells me that we are going to see him again, well… at least you will,' Mariah smiled before standing up and walking to a stack of papers.

'While you were gone we found out that Robert called his three friends and they are here… tomorrow,' Mariah checked the time before giving papers to Ray.

'Has their schedules been checked?' Ray asked.

'Yeah. Besides being at home they will spend their time at the government building with Robert. I have a feeling that they are planning something. Their "movements" have changed,' Lee said. He was sitting behind the computer again.

'Changed?' Ray narrowed his eyes.

'Robert seems to be more "careful". I have a feeling that Tala is somehow behind it,' Lee said.

'Tala?' Ray gazed at him. Lee turned towards him.

'I know you are thinking the same thing as I. Tala is either a traitor or he wasn't on our side in the first place,' Lee spoke.

'Are you suggesting that Tala went and told Robert about our plans?' Kevin asked frowning.

'He did steal the plans,' Mariah reminded. Ray moved his eyes on the papers and read everything. Robert had even increased the security. Lee's theory seemed to support that action.

'Is the material ready to be published?' Ray asked. Lee turned to computer and took a strange looking thing which reminded Ray a phone. Lee threw it to him.

'It's on the server. You only had to press the numbers in right order and bum! Material is everywhere,' Lee said celebrating. He wrote something on a small paper before giving to Ray.

'Here is the code. Memorize it,' Lee said as Ray took the paper. After a few minutes he nodded.

'Alright. Let's tie the loose ends and finish the preparations,' Ray ordered and others nodded.

* * *

-With Kai In The Morning-

Kai woke up yawning and felt something in his hand. Glancing down he saw the memory stick in his hand.

' _Guess I fell asleep without a second thought,'_ Kai thought amused. He sat up on the edge on the bed slowly. Ribs didn't hurt anymore when he moved but he had to keep movements still slow. Kai did leave the hospital without permission. He didn't know why there wasn't anyone to drag him back but he didn't care either.

As Kai changed his clothes to clean and not ripped clothes he heard a knock on the door. Kai checked the clock and it was 9am. There was a new knock on the door. Kai put the stick in the drawer and walked to open the door.

'Tyson?' Kai was literally shocked to see Tyson behind his door this early. Tyson didn't say anything.

'What is it?' Kai asked again.

'Can I come in?' Tyson said so quietly that Kai had barely heard him.

'Sure but what's wrong?' Kai let Tyson past him and watched him carefully. He was acting really strangely.

'Well… First, how are you feeling?' Tyson started.

'I'm just fine,' Kai said.

'So, I can't help you anyway?' Tyson's second question confused Kai.

'I would ask your help if I need it. You know that,' Kai was literally watching Tyson's back.

'Then why did you break rules and copied a file you weren't supposed to?' Tyson turned around. Kai saw angry expression on his face.

' _They found out this quickly? It shouldn't be a surprise,'_ Kai thought watching Tyson.

'Answer me. Michael called me and told that a secret file was copied from your computer and you were the only one who could have done that. Why? You have never broken any rule before,' Tyson sounded desperate now.

'Do you know what the file was about?' Kai asked.

'I checked it. There is something about a Chinese family and their financial information. Ray Kon's family, wasn't it? Why would you want to check that in the first place?' Tyson asked.

'He's missing, isn't he? I just want to find him since he got hurt because of me,' Kai lied. Tyson's face changed to worry.

'It wasn't your fault. It was one of you kidnappers fault,' Tyson said grabbing Kai's hands.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked as he felt Tyson stroking them.

'Sorry…' Tyson let go and backed down, 'You do have to call the chief and explain this to him too. You might get some kind of punishment from breaking rules. But please Kai… there wasn't any reason to hide this,' Tyson said.

'I remember that next time. I'll call but what are you up to?' Kai asked.

'I'm going with Michael again to talk to Johnny McGregor today,' Tyson said walking to the door. He opened it before turning to Kai with a smile.

'Do tell me what chief tells you. Okay?' Tyson asked. Kai nodded and watched Tyson close the door. Without waiting Kai took his phone, opened it and dialed Dickenson's number.

' _Chief Dickenson on the phone.'_

'It's me, Kai. You want an explanation.'

' _I do. I wasn't expecting you to break a rule.'_ Kai ignored Dickenson's tone and told him what he had said to Tyson a moment ago and what Tyson had replied.

' _I agree with Tyson this time but your reason is understandable too. You do have to get a punishment from breaking a rule. Not a harsh one. I think you won't come back to work until you are fully healed.'_

'Alright,' Kai said. After listening Dickenson's questions how he was doing Kai hang up. He stared at his phone and chuckled tiredly. Again, he lied and not knowing the reason why. Was it simply because he felt sorry for Ray and wanted him to have his revenge? But killing people was wrong.

After grabbing a snack from a fridge Kai went to his desk computer which was slow as hell but only computer he had left. Might as well to learn more about Robert and his colleagues. Kai had to rely on the internet since he couldn't go to his work computer and present himself as a police officer, but luckily news had some info.

' _Looks like they started do politicians at the same time,'_ Kai firstly noticed. Everything else wasn't so useful. News was just full of their dumb decisions.

' _Looks like they are jerks in public as well,'_ Kai thought. Every decision they had done were either supporting rich people or against immigrants, unemployed and poor. They were very known politicians because of it.

Kai took the memory stick out again and put it this time into his own computer. With two more clicks documents were printing out.

' _Evidence number one,'_ Kai thought before going to his email. He had his messages go through his email as a backup. Kai found the pictures he had sent to Tyson and printed them out as well. Next he checked the dates when Robert got a huge amount of money and wrote "Bankrupted companies" on Google.

Just like he thought, there were matches on dates. Taking a pen and paper out Kai wrote companies names and their owners with addresses. It wasn't even a middle day yet when he closed the computer and left the apartment. After what felt like forever Kai sat in his own car and headed towards the closest address where owner was living.

He found himself at average house after ten minutes. Kai stepped out and walked to the front door. He was met with an elder man after knocking.

'We are not buying anything,' man grunted. Kai saw him notice bandages around his arms.

'I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I'm not a seller. Are you Mr. Brown?' Kai asked.

'I am and it's okay. If you don't me asking but what happened to your arms and… face?' man asked awkwardly.

'I had some trouble. I was wondering if I could ask you something… personal? I'm investigating couple of politicians,' Kai asked. Brown eyes him for a while before showing him inside.

'You are talking about Robert Jürgens, aren't you? Are you a cop or something?' Brown asked once door was closed.

'Yes and yeah. I was sent home to rest but there is no time do that,' Kai said.

'Why are you here then? It's not like I could tell you anything new,' Brown watched him every moment.

'I'm trying to find evidence to… show everyone who they are to be honest. There might be a connection between companies and Robert Jürgens. He has gotten a same amount of money on the same day when companies lost theirs,' Kai said.

'My son's company was among them, wasn't it?' Brown asked sadly.

'Yeah. Is he…' Kai couldn't even finish his question when Brown already nodded.

'He's dead, yes. He died two days after he lost his company,' Brown walked to a picture on the wall. Kai saw a happy young man smiling on a picture frame.

'It was a car accident but still after ten years, I refuse to believe it to be just accident. He was excellent driver. Even his company concentrated on cars and driving lessons,' Brown explained.

' _Car accident? Ray's parents had died that way as well,'_ Kai thought as Brown turned to him.

'My son told me that Robert Jürgens contacted him and offered some "help" money. But after few years my son told me that Robert send some men demand his money back full. My son wasn't able to pay it in that spot. Next thing what we knew was bankrupt and car accident,' Brown spoke. Kai listened like he was hypnotized.

'Thank you for your time,' Kai said. Brown nodded as Kai left the house and walked to his car. Sitting down he wrote everything down on his notebook, placed it under his seat and headed towards the next house. His goal was to talk to many people as possible.

* * *

-With Tyson In The Evening-

Tyson sat inside the car frustrated. Talk with Johnny went the same way as with Robert.

'You haven't told him yet, haven't you?' Michael asked after sitting down.

'Huh?' Tyson turned to him confused.

'Kai. You haven't told him yet,' Michael repeated.

'Ohh… I tried but then you came in and interrupted me,' Tyson said and Michael facepalmed.

'You were going to tell him when he was laying on the hospital bed?' Michael laughed.

'Yeah… What of it?'

'Seriously? Ask him to eat or just go talk to him when he's home or something. Not when he's in bed,' Michael said before starting the car.

'Tell you what. You send him text message now and ask where he is and I bring you there,' Michael said. Tyson stared at Michael in disbelief.

'Okay,' Tyson finally nodded and took his phone out.

* * *

-With Kai-

It had taken all day but Kai had talked to all of them… well, their parents or other family member. Kai stared his notebook while waiting his hamburger. He had stopped to eat in fast food restaurant.

' _Same pattern with everyone: Offer money, after company is successful demand it back, bankrupt and car accident,'_ Kai thought. This was a small step but step nonetheless.

'Here is your food,' woman brought the hamburger. Kai nodded without gazing at the woman and continued thinking.

' _I would have to check their cars. If they were killed, there might be something on their cars,'_ Kai thought when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was from Tyson.

' _Hi. Where are you now?'_ Kai stared at Tyson message before typing back.

' _At fast food restaurant next to the park.'_

' _I know that place. Can we… talk? I promised that I would tell you something.'_

' _Sure,'_ Tyson didn't answer back but Kai assumed he was coming here. He had almost eaten his food entirely when Tyson walked through the door.

'Hey,' he said sitting in front of him.

'Going to tell me what's on your mind? You acted weirdly last time,' Kai asked putting the hamburger down.

'Yeah… well, I'm nervous…' Tyson began to blush and he was red as a fire truck.

'Why?' Kai narrowed his eyes. He had never seen Tyson this red unless Hilary embarrassed him in front of everyone.

'I have been… feeling this way… around five years but I haven't told you that… I… I…' Tyson began to rock back and forth.

'Did you do something?' rocking didn't go unnoticed from anyone. Other customers were watching them as well.

'No… I…' Tyson shook his head, 'I know that you might not think like this… but I don't care,' he added.

'Spill it out. You are attracting attention,' Kai sighed annoyed. He watched Tyson hold his breath and it looked like he was about to explode.

'Tyson? What is it?' Kai asked.

'I… I LOVE YOU!' Tyson bursted out. Kai's eyes widened very wide and his mouth hang open.

'Wha… What?' Kai asked. He didn't notice other customers watching them. Thanks to Tyson they were now watching and listening everything he and Tyson said.

'I… love you… I have loved you now five years but I was too afraid to tell you…' Tyson had a smile on his face.

'Are you feeling better now?' Kai leaned back but kept his eyes on Tyson.

'Yeah… but I want to know something. How you feel about me?' Tyson asked.

'I know Tyson that we have been friends since primary school… and you will always be a friend to me and I care about you but…' Kai spoke. He could feel gloomy atmosphere surround them.

'You don't feel the same way. Somehow, I guessed that,' Kai watched Tyson's sad smile, 'At least you know it now,' Tyson added before standing up.

'I'm… sorry,' Kai said.

'There is no need for that…' Tyson watched Kai with a smile but his eyes betrayed him, 'I feel sad but it's only natural if feelings aren't returned,' Tyson said before leaving slowly. Kai watched Tyson and felt a strange pressure on his shoulders. He had hurt Tyson's feeling even though Tyson was right. Still feeling eyes on him Kai stood up and bolted out of the restaurant.

He went to his car and drove back home with a small over speed. Back inside Kai dropped the notebook next to him on the bed. Why was he feeling this way? Without thinking he took his phone out and typed a message to Ray this time.

' _Hi… If you have time, could you come to my place? I just need someone to talk to.'_ Kai sent the message and prepared himself for negative answer. After two minutes his phone beeped.

' _We just finished the last part of the operation. So, I can come.'_ Kai read the message smiling and closed his eyes. After an hour, 8pm there was a knock on his door. Kai stood up and opened it. He saw a person with a hood but saw Ray's face behind it.

'Is something wrong?' Ray asked once he was inside.

'Has someone come to you and told you that they love you but you don't feel the same way?' Kai asked. He didn't know why he opening to Ray in the first place.

'Couple of times on my life. When I was in high school, but they were just some weird people to me. Why? Did that happen you today?'

'Yeah… My… partner literally yelled in front of everyone that he loves me…'

'But you don't feel the same way, do you?' Ray sat next to Kai on the couch.

'I don't. He's just a friend to me, best friend even since primary school. He told me he fell in love with me five years ago or something.'

'Did you tell him that?'

'Yeah and Tyson seemed to already know my answer but he still looked hurt.'

'He's going to get over it. It takes time but he will. Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong,' Ray put his hand over Kai's shoulders.

'Then why I feel like some heavy weight is on my shoulder?'

'It's okay too. He's your best friend and you didn't want to hurt his feeling but you have to stay true to yourself too,' Ray stroked Kai's shoulder calmly. It felt… nice.

'Why I'm even telling you this? I have never opened up to Tyson about myself. And why are you even listening to me?' Kai chuckled.

'You will find the answer to that too and why I listened to you? I think it's my nature to listen and ever since I met you at the bar, I wanted to know you.'

'Is that's why you called me out?'

'I "asked" you out and yes. You are intriguing and… beautiful person.'

'Beautiful?' Kai frowned.

'Yeah. I know you hate me after what I did and I destroyed my chances with you…' Ray spoke openly.

'I did hate you but not anymore.'

'Why? I'm the reason why you have scars on your lips and all those piercings.'

'It doesn't matter. You saved my life in the end.'

'I'm still so sorry,' Ray took his arm away and took Kai's hand, 'I apologize deeply.'

'Just forget it… Thanks by the way.'

'For what?'

'For coming and listening to my complaints. I'm not very good with social things and I didn't know how to handle what happened today.'

'Glad I was able to help,' Ray leaned closer, 'You can ask help anytime.'

'Thanks… Why are you so close…' Kai's sentence stopped as Ray softly kissed him on the lips. Ray did pull away quickly.

'Sorry… I got carried away,' he apologized and moved back.

'It's fine,' Kai said as Ray stood up.

'I think I have to go now. Tomorrow is the busy day,' Ray said and headed to the door as Kai shot up and went next to him.

'Don't feel embarrassed about that. It's fine,' Kai touched Ray's shoulder.

'I guess you know how I feel about you too,' Ray chuckled, 'Like Tyson, I understand if you feel differently.'

'I think… that I don't,' Kai wondered.

'Don't?' Ray narrowed his eyes.

'I don't feel differently that you. I thought it was impossible since it was too fast but more I think about it… I don't know. When I think about you, I can't bring myself to call the police and tell the truth. I have lied more than once already and I'm trying to find a way to stop those bastards without a murder,' Kai explained. Ray stroked Kai's cheek.

'I tried that but it failed. Besides, I have already killed people. It's too late for me,' Ray rubbed behind Kai's ear, 'Don't ruin your life because this.'

'I already did,' Kai chuckled and let Ray touch his neck and hair. Every second he spent with Ray Kai felt right about this. He had feelings for Ray and enjoyed his touch.

'You have still a chance to prevent it…' Ray began. Kai shook his head laughing.

'I warn you that I'm very stubborn,' Kai said. Ray pulled his hand away.

'I can see that. What have found out then?'

'I have just talked to some people whose lives Robert had destroyed. There is a pattern,' Kai said.

'I noticed it too. After I saw the research I realized the rest. I think Robert had hired Tala to kill those people,' Ray said sadly.

'Your parents too?' Kai watched Ray shocked.

'Yeah. From the start Tala was never on my side and ha probably already told Robert everything he knows about us. Even if you could find a way to get them behind bars, he can get us arrest as well,' Ray said.

'You can't know that!' Kai shouted when Ray kissed him again but this time he didn't pull away. Kai let Ray push him against the wall and let him past his teeth. This was new, strange but best feeling Kai had gotten for years. He pulled his hands around Ray's neck and pulled him closer. Ray brought his hands around him as well, one was behind Kai's head and they continued to kiss deeply.

Both of them had their eyes closed. Kai gasped as Ray moved away from his mouth and continued to kiss his cheek and neck. He gripped onto Ray's black disguise shirt when he felt a hand go down along his waist. Ray moved back to Kai's mouth. As they kissed again there was a knock on the door. Ray pulled away as voice called out.

'Kai? It's Tyson.'

'Shit,' Kai whispered and turned to Ray, 'Hide.'

'Of course,' Ray kissed Kai's hand and went into Kai's bedroom.

'Are you there?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah! One minute,' Kai called out before shaking his head tapping his cheeks. Looking at the mirror there were visible blush on his cheeks. Hopefully, Tyson wouldn't notice. Kai opened the door and saw Tyson with a red face. It was clear he had cried a lot.

'Yeah?' Kai kept a hold on the door handle.

'I just wanted to tell you personally that this isn't your fault. I kind of knew your answer and that's why I didn't tell you in the first place. I tried to think it over but… I can't help it. I love you too much,' Tyson spoke. Kai listened to Tyson. It felt like Tyson was expecting a different answer.

'I know but I can't change how I feel. You understand that, don't you?' Kai asked.

'I do but my feelings won't change either. I just have to wait and I decided to wait,' Tyson wiped his face.

'Wait for what?' Kai asked.

'That you love me too,' Tyson smiled.

' _Is he serious?'_ Kai thought shocked. Was Tyson… delusional?

'Then you have to wait forever,' Kai said and tried to shut the door but Tyson dashed forward and grabbed the door.

'You won't know that. No one will know that,' Tyson had tears in his eyes.

'But I don't love you,' Kai took Tyson's shoulder and pushed him away from the door, _'And I love someone else,'_ he added in his mind.

'I know but I believe in my heart that it will change some day. See you at work when you have healed,' Tyson said and went to the elevator. Kai watched him leave before closing the door. He pressed his head against the door as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kai glanced at Ray who had worried expression.

'It looks like his feelings are deeper than I thought,' Ray said as Kai turned around and leaned to the door.

'What do you mean by that?'

'When a person loves other person deeply, rejection is bad for them. Usually, they get over it but when person feels love deeply, they get an idea into their heads that their love will be returned someday and won't let go,' Ray tried to explain as clearly as he could.

'I have heard of that but never seen it. Lucky me,' Kai chuckled as Ray leaned closer. Smiling Kai went forward this time and kissed him.

'I should be going. I will text you, okay?' Ray stroked Kai's right cheek.

'Okay,' Kai felt a blush on his cheek again as he let Ray leave. Kai leaned against the door again and touched his lips. This couldn't have just happened. It was too fast. Those thoughts filled Kai's mind as he recalled Ray's kiss but they were just excuses.

Kai had fallen in love with Ray.

* * *

-With Tala-

He smirked as he watched Ray leave the apartment building. Tala had used a flying robot to capture Ray and Kai on camera and what he had just witnessed surprised him. Ray and Kai had kissed a long time and deeply.

' _I knew it. For being innocent Ray didn't want to Kai die because of thing called love,'_ Tala thought and sent a picture to Robert with text.

' _It's confirmed. They are in love.'_ Tala waited and got answer pretty quickly.

' _This information is going to be very useful. I put some money to your account for your good work. Continue watching Kai,'_ Robert wrote back. Tala flew the robot back, took it inside his car and put a timer on his phone to wake him up at 5am. That would be enough time to him to sleep.

* * *

 _Did Tyson lose it or what happened? :O_

 _Do review and tell me your thoughts. I try to finish this story first and then Strict Academy (There's a chance that I write chapter there while this is unfinished)_

 _Until next time enjoy :)_


	12. Kitten, First Time And Trouble

_Things are getting interesting. Do tell me if there is a need to raise the rating. To me teens can read this but it could be just me :P_

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 12: Kitten, First Time And Trouble

-With Ray-

Thanks to the mask and the reason he was wearing no one saw his expression. It was a clear look of love and Ray was so happy. Still, he wasn't sure that would this work in the first place. But hell Ray was going to try either way. At the warehouse Ray went to computer which was in the sleep mode. As he opened it to recall the plan Mariah walked in drowsily. Apparently, she had taken a nap.

'How did it go? You look happy,' Mariah said. Just like he had promised Ray had told them that Kai had called and wanted to talk.

'He needed some help. He has a weird partner,' Ray replied.

'What else?' Mariah winked at him and poked him on the temple.

'If you must know, I… I kissed him and he kissed back,' Ray said. Mariah grabbed around his arm with a big smile.

'Tell me more. What did he need a help with and what happened before you kissed him?'

'His partner told him that he loved him but Kai doesn't feel the same way. Kai was basically feeling lost and we talked about it. In the end I kissed him to shut him up and it started to get… hot until his partner knocked on his door,' Ray explained.

'Pretty annoying. He ruined your happy moment. You could have stayed longer and, you know… continue where you left off,' Mariah rolled her finger onto Ray's shoulder.

'There is line Mariah. It would have been too far too quickly,' Ray said before turning back to his computer. He took out the phone-looking-thing and stared at the feeling.

'It's almost time,' Ray stated.

'Yeah. Everything is ready and we have to just wait the right moment to strike,' Mariah agreed with him. Just like Ray she and others had been a victim of Robert's evil doings.

* * *

-After Three weeks With Kai- (Time Jump)

Kai had gone to sleep happily and woke up happy as well. After the shower and changing clothes he put some medicine cream around his lips and piercings. Piercings on his nipples were the most annoying ones but one on his tongue was the worst on. It had the highest risk in infection and it his teeth when eating.

' _This is really annoying,'_ Kai thought while eating a sandwich. His stomach had finally gotten used to solid food again. After a week his ribs would be fully healed but otherwise he didn't have bandages anymore. Knife wounds scarred along with his lips but Kai didn't care about his looks but the looks people gave him were annoying.

Even though Kai wasn't allowed to officially work in another week it didn't bother him. Kai thought it would but he had spent time with Ray every time there was a chance. Ray would come to his place, they would eat and go sleep. He had been here a couple days ago.

Kai was wondering about Tyson too. He hadn't even texted him after the last encounter but Kai wasn't about to text him unless there would be a reason. Kai snapped from his thoughts as phone beeped.

' _It's almost time. I'm excited but nervous. Can I come tonight love?'_ Ray texted. Kai smiled. Ray had started to call him with pet names.

' _Of course. What do you want to eat?'_ Kai texted back.

' _Let you decide. I will be there at 8pm like usual. Love you,'_ Ray texted with a heart.

' _Okay. Love you too,'_ Kai answered. At first he had felt weird saying "love you" but it didn't last long. Kai cleaned the dishes and took his wallet. He never thought about using money a lot until he wasn't allowed to work but after getting sick leave money he did buy… fancy food when Ray visited, but not too expensive.

Kai never had even once asked Ray about the operation unless he started the conversation. His friends were suspicious about him at first but according to Ray it had changed. Kai drove his car to a park and went inside the store.

Like always people were looking at him but not saying anything. Kai's face had been on the news before and after kidnapping. Kai wasn't so keen about it there wasn't anything he could do.

He was looking around until he found the rice, beef and vegetables. After going through the cash register Kai went straight back home and put everything either on the fridge or cupboard. Since that was out of the way Kai went to his computer. He had investigated politicians past three weeks. Johnny, Oliver and Enrique were as bad as Robert.

Kai had thought telling Ray about his findings but he would knew them already. Kai stared at the documents carefully but he didn't know how to get them arrested.

' _Maybe Ray is right…'_ Kai thought. They had covered their tracks over the past years. Basically, there was no solid evidence to get them behind bars. The more Kai thought about this, more he was agreeing with Ray but he couldn't do that. He was a cop.

' _What now?'_ Kai was lost. Maybe Ray got more evidence along with the ones Kai had but it would mean talking to police. Thanks to Tala they would get Ray behind bars as well even though Ray had accepted it.

'Snap out of it!' Kai slapped himself. He felt being ripped apart.

* * *

-At The Station-

'Is he still sulking?' Max had come to visit the station. Everyone knew what had happened between Kai and Tyson.

'Yeah. He's not talking to anyone unless someone goes to talk him first. This is even more annoying than before,' Steven answered.

'Get real. Tyson is heartbroken,' Emily scolded.

'Has he talked to Kai?' Max asked.

'I think after crying his eyes out,' Michael leaned closer to Max, 'He did tell me that he went to visit Kai.'

'What then?' Max asked.

'If I heard it right, Tyson said that Kai will love too in the end and he will wait. No matter how long he has to wait,' Michael answered.

'I think Tyson lost it,' Steven stated. Max watched Tyson with worried expression. He had a blank look on his eyes whatever he was doing.

'If Kai doesn't love him now, it doesn't mean he will later,' Steven continued.

'Take it easy and don't go rub it in his face. No one wants that,' Michael said before going back to work. Their investigation was in standstill. Their only lead was the pictures of the research and bullets but they didn't help them at all.

'What we do now? This feels useless to read same notes all over again,' Steven said walking behind Michael.

'I don't know,' Max heard Michael sigh. Max ignored rest of their conversation and walked to Tyson.

'Do you want to come play PlayStation with me today after work? It would cheer you up,' Max asked.

'I'm fine. I just have to get a used to this… feeling,' Tyson said.

'What's in your mind?' Max gave a small smile.

'Well… I'm scared how our teamwork will turn out when Kai comes back to work,' Tyson admitted.

'Just like always. What would be different?... Well, other than he knows how you feel about him,' Max asked.

'That's just it. It's going to be awkward as hell,' Tyson grunted and placed his head on the table.

'Kai understands that but… you know he might feel weird about it too.'

'That I told him that I love him?'

'Michael told me that you visited Kai… Your statement to him about "You will love me" style… It wasn't good,' Max said.

'I know but I know it will happen. Kai can think about it and change his mind,' Tyson protested. Max watched him baffled.

'Love doesn't work like that. You know that,' Max argued.

'Kai will someday love me. I'm sure of it,' Tyson said like he hadn't heard Max at all. Max sighed giving up. Tyson was either too stubborn to admit that he would have to find love somewhere else or he was still too sad to realize it.

* * *

-With Robert-

'What is your plan? It's been three weeks when Tala told us what those fuckers were about to do. Let's kill them before they even come near this place,' Johnny growled.

'We can't go and just kill them. Don't forget that fricking cop who knows about us. We are lucky that he hasn't told his boss about it,' Oliver said back.

'And we have to find the material he's going to release. I have had Tala follow his love around in… hope that Ray will reveal it to him,' Robert said behind the desk. Johnny, Oliver and Enrique were sitting on couches in front of it.

'Ray's love? Oh, that cop,' Enrique snapped his fingers, 'Why tail him?'

'Humans tend to tell the person they love their thoughts. According to Tala, Ray had spoken about his operation to Kai and revealed a lot. At some point Ray might tell him about the research,' Robert explained.

'But we can't just wait,' Johnny argued. He wasn't very patient person.

'Do you have a better plan?' Oliver grunted.

'Take the cop,' Johnny said. Others glared at him.

'What?' Enrique asked.

'Fuck you are slow. Tell Tala snatch Kai, bring him here and use him to threaten Ray,' Johnny said, 'Two flies in one hit.'

'That's one way of doing it,' Robert wondered while rolling his pen, 'If no one else has better idea, I'm calling Tala.' He watched everyone shook their heads before dialing Tala's number.

' _Hello,'_ Tala said.

'There's a new plan. You can decide how but take that cop and bring him here… And try not to hurt him too badly for now. Do give Ray a warning,' Robert said.

' _Of course. I was actually hoping that you would say that. Taking him in front Ray would be enough of a warning at first,'_ Tala chuckled.

'How you plan to do that?' Robert asked.

' _Ray has been visiting Kai at his place past three weeks. I let them have their fun and… interrupt them,'_ Tala explained before hanging up.

'What then?' Enrique asked.

'We use him to get Ray,' Johnny hit him behind the head.

'You don't have to hit,' Enrique rubbed his head where Johnny had hit.

* * *

-With Kai At 8pm-

Kai just finished the preparations when there was a knock on his door. He cleaned his hands and went to open his door. There was Ray standing with a big smile.

'Hi,' Kai said and closed the door behind Ray.

'Everything looks great,' Ray said when he noticed the food in the kitchen.

'Thanks. I just have to cook the steaks and rice,' Kai said walking to the kitchen.

'What steak?' Ray said wrapping his hand around Kai's waist.

'Beef. How are your friends with this?' Kai wondered.

'I have promised them to tell whenever I come here and they are fine with this. When I left today Lee had a very annoying smirk on his face. It was like he already knew what I was going to say,' Ray laughed, 'Why want to know?'

'I don't want to be a bother,' Kai said and put the steaks on the pan.

'Unless you forgot, I was the one who called and besides, I've been the one who called you in the first place for past three weeks,' Ray reminded.

'Because I don't want to bother you when you are working,' Kai said and turned the steaks around. He felt a kiss on his neck.

'Do tell me if there is something on your mind,' Ray said and kept kissing his neck.

'I will,' Kai said, 'Go sit down kitten. Everything is ready,' he took the steaks and the rice off the heat.

'It smells wonderful,' Ray smiled at his pet name and moved to a table. Kai followed him closely behind with two plates where he had put the food. As he sat down they started to eat quietly.

After they had eaten Ray watched Kai clean the dishes. He noticed that Kai was a little bit… tense.

'Speak to me. What's wrong?' Ray took Kai's hand and turned him around.

'Don't take this personally but… I have investigating Robert and his friends and just like you said, it looks like there isn't a way to arrest them… You might have more information but that would involve police and… I don't want to call them and I AM a cop. I feel like…' Kai explained.

'Being ripped in different directions,' Ray finished. He stroked Kai's cheek and put their foreheads together.

'I was kind of afraid that you will start to feel like this. I know what that feels like,' Ray said.

'How?' Kai pulled away to see Ray's face better.

'When I realized that I couldn't get revenge legally. I had to either decide let them go and help people other way or just get them basically. We both know which side won,' Ray took Kai into a hug that his mouth was near his ear.

'I'm NOT going to blame you if you call cops or do your jobs. I don't want to ruin your life,' Ray said stroking Kai's hair and back.

'I know. I just feel… little torn,' Kai rested his head on Ray's neck.

'You will know what to do one day. Trust me,' Ray said pulling back a little, 'Do you trust me?'

'What kind of question is that? Of course,' Kai said confused.

'Then…' Ray began but he didn't seem to get the words out.

'What?' Kai asked.

'Well… Operation starts tomorrow and we don't know what will happen in the end but there is a chance that we won't see each other again for a while…' Ray spoke quietly but he kept stroking Kai's neck with his thumb.

'Don't remind me…' Kai said, _'Tomorrow?'_ he thought afterwards.

'Sorry. Can I make it up for you? But tell me to stop if you don't want something,' Ray raised Kai's head up slightly.

'That's pretty much clear,' Kai said. Then Ray took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Immediately Kai got the hint and let Ray push him on the bed and go on top of him.

'Do tell me what you want,' Ray said. Kai nodded smiling and felt Ray kiss him. First it was soft kiss until he went deeper and more passionate. Kai brought his arms around Ray like before and continued like this a moment before Ray began to move his around his torso. After moaning and kissing a while both of them were naked.

* * *

-After An Hour-

Kai was taking happy and deep breaths. He and Ray were laying under the sheets against each other. They were on their sides Ray behind him and arm around Kai's stomach. He felt Ray's calm breath behind his neck.

' _So, this is making love. It felt amazing,'_ Kai thought happily. Then he felt Ray move behind him. He moved a little bit up and closer to Kai's ear.

'I hope I didn't hurt you. This might have been too soon,' Ray apologized.

'No need to worry there,' Kai moved onto his back, 'You were amazing.'

Ray kissed Kai on the mouth, 'Same to you.' Ray sat up and started to dress himself.

'I have to go now though. I would love to stay too,' he said while pulling pants on. Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door.

'Who would be knocking on your door at this time of hour? 10pm?' Ray wondered.

'One way to find out,' Kai said. He took his boxers, white t-shirt and walked to the door.

'Who is it?' Kai called out but there was no answer. He opened the door but there was no one behind there. Kai narrowed his eyes. As he was about to close the door it was pulled open brutally. Kai didn't have time to react as his hand was grabbed and twisted behind his back and other hand covered his mouth tightly. Kai felt being pushed forward and he heard front door being closed.

' _So more than one person,'_ Kai thought as he glanced the one holding him from the mirror. Next there was a gun with a silencer in front of his face.

'Mph…' Kai mumbled as gun was pressed against his temple.

'You keep quiet unless you want to die,' familiar voice whispered in his ear, a way too familiar. Kai's eyes widened when he recognized the face behind the hood, Tala. Turning to other person he saw Spencer.

'Kai? Is everything okay?' Ray called out. With wide eyes Kai trashed and tried to push Tala off, until gun pressed harder on his head.

'Don't move,' Tala growled. Kai felt angry and embarrassed since he was on his underwear.

'Kai?' Ray called out again. Then Kai noticed a third person who walked next to the bedroom door with a… bat!

' _No… NO! Don't come out Ray!'_ Kai thought but his pleads were unheard as door opened. He watched Ray's shocked expression change to angry and then painful as he was hit on the back with the bat.

'Mmph!' Kai screamed behind the hand as Ray fell on his stomach and he got a painful twist on his arm.

'What don't you understand brat? Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut!' Tala commanded.

'T-Tala,' Ray growled pulling himself up before leg pinned him down. He jumped as bat was pushed behind his neck.

'Stay still unless you want him to get shot,' person ordered. There was a clear enjoy on his voice.

'Bryan…' Ray grunted before turning his eyes on Kai, 'Let him go Tala'

'Not going to do that. This is what we are going to do. You get knocked out and we leave,' Tala said.

'Where are you taking him?' Ray asked growling.

'To your acquaintance, Robert,' Tala smirked evilly. Kai glared at him confused. What would Robert want with him?

'Why? He does nothing to do with this,' Ray argued.

'Did your rotten brain forgot already? Everyone who knows about the research has to and will die in the end. Kai here just has one job to do before that,' Tala made Kai grunt in pain by twisting his hand again.

'What job?' Ray didn't want to know but he had to. He didn't have forgotten that but he planned to keep Kai safe. Besides it simply was his job to investigate the research.

'You will learn it soon enough but now… goodnight,' Tala chuckled and Bryan hit Ray on the head with the bat. Kai watched Bryan walk to them as Ray was laying still eyes closed.

'One question. Are we going to change cops clothes?' Bryan smirked. Tala turned Kai's face to him and watched straight into angry eyes.

'I say… no. He's too pretty in his underwear,' Tala smiled. Kai trashed again frustrated but stopped as Spencer pinched his nipple.

'Mmph!' Kai jolted back, tried to. Spencer was pulling the ring painfully.

'You have no say in this. Unless you want to leave here naked,' Spencer laughed and took out a thick rope and cloth. As Tala took his hand away from Kai's mouth Spencer pushed the cloth past his teeth and tied it tightly behind his head. Brutally they turned Kai around, pinned him against the wall and tied his wrists together very tightly along with his ankles.

'Nmoph,' Kai grunted as Tala pulled him over his shoulder.

'Relax. I'm sure Ray will try to save you. It will be in vain but still,' Bryan patted Kai's cheek but Kai moved his cheek away.

'Let's go when there is no one around,' Spencer said at the door. Kai gritted his teeth as he was carried out of the apartment building and put in the blue van. Tala stepped in with him as Bryan and Spencer went on front. Kai was about to concentrate on his breathing when Tala grabbed his chin.

'We are going to continue where we left off by the way but after Robert had a word with you,' Tala said. He let Kai pull his head away before sitting against the wall. Kai moved his eyes on the door and did the only thing he was able to, think.

' _Tala really works for Robert. Figures… What would they want with me? I'm not a part of Ray's group or anything else in that matter,'_ he rocked his brains for any logical or even clear answer.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray grunted as he opened his eyes. He didn't recall first where he was until he noticed where he was laying, Kai's home. Ray bolted up with a headache.

' _Fuck! When I see Tala next time, I'm going to shoot him!'_ Ray thought standing up. He closed the door behind him before running to the warehouse. There was change of plans and Ray decided to start the operation now and with a twist. Save Kai from their hands.

* * *

 _Where is this plot going? XD I have a plan but not sure where this is going. Hehe :D_

 _Do review :)_


	13. Plan In Action, Rescued And Lost

_I hope I didn't jump too much but here you go._

 _There is some torture here :)_

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 13: Plan In Action, Rescued And Lost

-With Ray-

He ran faster than he has ever run back to the warehouse. His eyes met with Mariah first when he stepped in.

'What's wro- That's blood!' Mariah screamed when she saw Ray's hair soaked in blood.

'Tala happened! Can you bring an aid kit?' Ray asked panting. As Mariah left he went to grab his gun and ammunition.

'Ray? What happened?' Lee asked calmly while watching Ray grab fire weapon.

'I was spending time with Kai and everything was great when Tala, Spencer and Bryan come, take Kai and knock me out!' Ray explained while loading the gun.

'Why?' Lee asked baffled.

'Tala told me that they take him to Robert but I don't know why. Before you even start… I know it might be a trap but I'm going to take that risk,' Ray said as Mariah came with a white box with a red cross. She went next to Ray and started to clean the wound.

'Don't take this the wrong way but why? Operation starts tomorrow. What happens if they capture you too?' Lee asked.

'I know that Lee but… I love Kai and I'm NOT going to allow them hurt him because of me. He's already risked his life… or his job being seeing with me since he's a cop,' Ray calmed down a bit but he was feeling angry and anxious at the same time.

'Let me remind you Ray that this will danger everything! Maybe that's why they took Kai in the first place!' Lee snorted.

'Don't lecture me! I know how important this operation is since I planned it with all of you in the first place! But remember Lee… I'm going to make Robert pay what he's done but I'm not going to lose Kai while doing it!' Ray said slapping Mariah's hand away, 'That's why we start the operation now! You can help or stay put!' he said. Gary, Kevin and Mariah glanced at each other before turning to Lee who was glaring at Ray.

'I'm happy that you have someone but your emotions are getting in the way. You can blame only yourself if something goes wrong,' Lee warned.

'I'm not stupid. Let's go,' Ray ordered.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai's growl was muffled when Spencer pulled him over his shoulder again after the rough ride.

'I just can't help it. Piercings suits you beautifully,' Tala smirked. Kai only growled behind his throat before glancing around. They were in a garage. Kai's eyes kept throwing daggers as they walked through different halls and stairs before arriving at the big doors. Kai did keep his eyes away from the gold since there was a chance to see the reflection. Kai didn't want to see how miserable he might look, tied up in black boxers and white t-shirt.

'That was so easy and we can be very sure to see Ray soon,' Tala laughed.

'Good,' Kai heard a stranger's voice but assumed it to belong to Robert.

'I wish I would have recorded what I saw today,' Tala talked.

' _Don't tell me that he…'_ Kai's eyes widened and unfortunately Bryan saw it.

'Exactly you homo. You were having a sex with Ray,' Bryan grabbed Kai's hair and pulled his face up. Kai gritted his teeth angrily when he felt a hand slap his ass. Tala walked next to Bryan.

'Was it your first time?' Tala had a smirk on his face. It was clear that he had slapped him.

'Mmassrph!' Kai tried to curse them and got a slapped on the face this time.

'I asked you a question!' Tala took a tight hold Kai's chin.

'Relax Tala,' Robert chuckled. Kai heard a chair before steps coming closer. He was met with a man with purple hair.

'Maybe I can answer the question for you, Kai Hiwatari,' Robert started.

'You know?' Tala frowned.

'I read his background and Ray is the first person he has even kissed. So yes, Ray took this little cop's virginity,' Robert said. Kai tried to trash but Spencer grabbed his ass cheek.

'Nmmoph! Gmmmth opph!' Kai screamed but Spencer only continued to squeeze.

'Let's save that for later. Lock him up. I'm sure we will see Ray soon,' Robert commanded and Spencer carried him towards a door and throw him inside. Kai gritted his teeth as he hit the floor by his side. He didn't get to adjust even a second when Tala kicked him into the stomach. Kai moaned in pain and coughed as Tala kneeled in front of his eyes.

'Since we have time, let's have some fun,' Tala smiled happily. Kai clenched his hand into fists and twisted them around along with his legs.

'I'm going to make you scream,' Tala laughed, stood up and walked to a chest next to a fire place. Kai followed Tala's movements when he dig through the chest.

'There is one thing I'm going to do first. Ray interrupted me last time,' Tala took out a branding iron with a square end. He put it into the fire before turning back to Kai after taking a knife out.

'Calm down faggot. I'm just going to cut your shirt off,' Tala said when seeing Kai's trashing. He only trashed harder when Tala started to cut and rip the shirt off. Tala turned him onto his stomach and took the rest of the shirt off. Kai jumped when he felt Tala's hand on his boxers.

'Yeah… It would be one to take you,' Tala squeezed Kai's ass cheek and made Kai trash around again. He screamed when Tala pinned his head down and hand roam around his waist and ass.

'Smmmoph!' Kai mumbled angrily and struggled under Tala.

'Luckily for you, I'm not a faggot. So, you are off the hook,' Tala patted him on the waist and stood up. Kai sighed in relief but got frightened this time when he saw Tala take the branding iron out of the fire glowing hot.

'Nmoph… Nmmoph!' Kai twisted and trashed around as Tala walked closer.

'I'm going to enjoy this. You are going to have a lot more scars than before. Don't worry… You will look beautiful,' Tala laughed before pushing the iron onto Kai's back. Kai screamed loudly as his skin made hissing sounds. He didn't get a single breath between iron burns Tala did all over his back, sides, arms and legs. Kai grunted when Tala turned him around and screamed when iron was put on his stomach and chest.

'I was right… You look more beautiful with burn marks,' Tala watched Kai happily as he breathed deeply in sweat.

'Fmmh ymmmho…' Kai growled. Tala frowned smiling and took the gag out.

'Fuck you… What do you… want with me?' Kai cursed

'Your only job is to stay put and let us do the job. Isn't that nice?' Kai stared at Tala angrily.

'That didn't answer my question! If it's information you want, I don't know anything!' Kai screamed.

'We know that whore but do realize this,' Tala leaned closer, 'You are going to help us stop Ray.' Kai spat at him in fury.

'Never!' Kai yelled but Tala's expression didn't change.

'Like I said. You just stay put. There is nothing you can do about it,' Tala wiped the spit away, took the cloth and pushed into Kai's mouth.

'Mmph!' Kai protested as Tala put tape over his mouth to keep the cloth in place.

'You don't have to wait long though. My gut tells me that Ray is right behind the corner,' Tala said standing up, leaving and locking the door.

' _Fuck!'_ Kai struggled and trashed around. He was getting tired of being tied down but this time things were worst. Kai didn't now details of Ray's plan but he intended to stop Tala's… or Robert's plan.

' _I have to do something! And quick!'_ Kai thought frustrated.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray stared at the tall building from the alley with others behind him.

'Are you sure about this? They know you will come,' Mariah asked.

'Exactly. They expect me to come alone and that's where you come in,' Ray turned to them.

'How?' Kevin asked. Everyone had their disguises.

'You do what we originally planned with a twist. I go in with a gun, point it at Robert, talk him to show Kai and original plan starts,' Ray whispered in case someone was listening.

'Aah,' Gary said, 'Kill them and you publish the material. Okay but… What about Tala and others? He asked.

'Shoot them too in sight,' Ray growled, 'Let's go,' he added and they went running towards the back entrance. They split up immediately when they were inside, Ray went on his own. With a loaded gun Ray arrived at the big doors and kicked it open.

'That was quick but it wasn't a surprise,' Robert said. Ray would have recognized the annoying smirk from miles away.

'Where is he you bastard?' Ray asked angrily. He kept far enough have Johnny and others on his sight too.

'Your little boyfriend is alive,' Robert stood up and walked next to his desk.

'Bring him out,' Ray stated firmly. Robert nodded towards the door and Ray watched Tala bring Kai out. His eyes widened when he noticed Kai's torso with burn marks. Tala pushed Kai on his knees next to Robert.

'What did you do to him?!' Ray lost his cool in seconds.

'Tala had some fun. Now, put your gun down,' Robert ordered.

'Why would I do that? I'm only here to take Kai from you,' Ray said.

'By take you mean save. You are funny. It's not like you don't know why we took him in the first place,' Johnny spoke this time laughing. Ray gritted his teeth. He had an idea but wished it not to be true.

'I want you to tell me where the material is and give it to me,' Robert said.

'And why do you think I would do that? I'm not going to allow you to ruin people's lives anymore,' Ray scolded.

'Then your boyfriend dies right in front of your eyes,' Robert said smirking. Ray watched Tala press a gun onto Kai's temple. Ray growled loudly and tightened his grip on the gun.

'Looks like you understand. Put the gun down,' Robert said like Ray would do it.

'Hurry up,' Tala added and kicked Kai on the back who let out a painful grunt.

'Alright. Stop it,' Ray said and slowly put his gun on the ground.

'Then… the material,' Johnny said. Ray noticed Kai shaking his head. His eyes also looked like they begged Ray not to do it.

'Don't think you will win,' Ray said taking the remote out.

'I won the minute you got a boyfriend,' Robert walked closer to him.

'Kai's not my boyfriend,' Ray said.

'Oh? You had sex right before Tala knocked you out and took him,' Robert gazed at Ray curiously.

'Well… I hope you had fun watching it… Because it's the last thing you saw,' Ray smirked, pulled a knife out and stabbed Robert into a stomach. He gasped and fell on the ground next to Ray's legs. He glanced at Kai who looked shocked.

'You want him to die? Fine!' Tala growled yelling but before he could pull the trigger there was an explosion above them. Then Lee came with others with guns and shot Johnny, Oliver and Enrique but Ray's eyes were on Kai entire time. He saw Tala cut ties around his legs, pull him up and take him with him.

'Ray!' Mariah yelled.

'Find Spencer and others and kill them. I'm going to take care of Tala,' Ray pressed the send button on the remote and left running after taking his gun from the floor. Mariah was confused and gazed at Lee who only nodded after a minute.

* * *

-With Tyson-

Tyson was on the car with Max with Michael driving when they got a call to government building. There had been explosion.

'What's our plan?' Tyson asked.

'We go in along with firemen and help them save people and arrest bombers,' Michael said.

'Bombers?' Max asked.

'There was witnesses who saw five masked figures,' Michael replied.

' _Masked?'_ Tyson thought as they arrived. He dashed out and ran inside with Michael behind him. Max stayed behind to help other policemen to keep civilians away. Michael and Tyson took out their guns and went to the floor under the one which exploded. Tyson watched Michael open the door to Robert's office.

'Shit!' he heard Michael curse.

'What?' Tyson asked and ran to him and got shocked. Four politicians were laying dead.

'What's going on?' Michael said and building shook again.

' _Stop you fucker!'_ Tyson heard someone yell.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Michael who was making a call.

'Hear what?' Michael said as he put the phone on his ear and left the room. Tyson watched him go upstairs but turned himself back to the room. Tyson kept a tight hold on his gun and went through the room and found a door. Voices got louder as he ran through the hallway.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai did everything he could to protest against Tala's hold but Tala had so tight hold on his arms that he was cutting the bloodstream. Still, he continued to fight and twist his hands.

'Walk whore!' Tala ordered twisting his hands into awkward position.

'He's not a WHORE!' Ray jumped in front of them with a gun. Brutally Tala pushed his gun on Kai's head again.

'He's definitely a whore if he's going to let a killer fuck him while he's a cop himself. Step away,' Tala ordered. Tala was so much concentrating on Ray's face that he didn't notice Kai nod.

'Don't underestimate him,' Ray got Tala confused enough to Kai push back and hit tala on the nose with his head. It was enough to Ray take Kai away from him and took his gun out. But Tala reacted faster and kicked the gun away from his hand and jump on him. Kai could only glance around for anything to cut the bindings around his wrists.

Tala and Ray were on each other on the ground punching, kicking and scratching. Tala had ripped Ray's mask off and to Kai's horror when he heard a familiar voice, Tyson.

'Hey! It's the police!' he yelled. Tala growled, kicked Ray off and ran past Kai but not without yelling,

'This isn't over!' and with that he left.

'Mmmoh!' Kai tried to tell Ray to go before Tyson would notice him but Ray was dazed.

'Kai? You alright?!' Tyson yelled with clear fear in his voice when he noticed Ray with a black clothes and a gun.

'Stay where you are Ray Kon! You are under arrest!' Tyson growled. Kai didn't move his head but watched Ray stand up. He glanced at him with a smile before running off.

'Hey!' Tyson was about to shoot but gave up on the idea since he wasn't so great in shooting from distance. He could have hit Kai instead.

'Are you alright? What did Ray do to you?' Tyson tried to take the tape off carefully with success. It pulled the piercings and Kai grunted as tape was pulled off.

'Nothing. He was trying to save me from Tala but you chased Tala off. You don't have reason to arrest him,' Kai explained after cloth was out, and it was half-truth this time.

'Alright, but if I don't have a reason to arrest him, why did he run?' Tyson asked as he released Kai's hands.

'Don't ask me since I don't know,' Kai said rubbing his wrists.

'If that's the case, care to explain this,' Michael appeared out of nowhere. He and Tyson followed him back to Robert's office where were paramedics around the bodies and Max behind a computer.

'Robert had a camera record everything. Look at this,' Max showed the computer screen.

'Why there is no sound?' Tyson asked.

'I was wondering until I found the issue. Camera didn't simply record the sound,' Max was clearly disappointed. Kai watched Tyson look the record tape. He was far more interested than usually.

'Why would you say that I didn't have a reason to arrest Ray? I CLEARLY have a reason!' Tyson yelled.

' _Shit! I should have guessed that Robert had cameras. I'm so stupid! It should have been clear as day. Why didn't I realize it?'_ Kai moved his eyes away from Tyson.

'Answer me! Why did you say that?!' Tyson grabbed Kai's shoulders but Max pulled him away.

'Let's leave this to the station. Kai has to be questioned anyway,' Max suggested, 'Besides, let him change clothes back home.'

'I'm sorry. You are right,' Tyson took Kai's hand, 'I'm sorry. Come to the station after you have better clothes.' Kai stared at Tyson baffled and confused. Tyson's emotions were going up and down.

'Sure but would you let go?' Kai asked. He felt Tyson tighten his grip before letting go.

'We will finish here then. We are going to have big talk Kai back at the station, with Chief but in the morning. Now is way too late since chief isn't at the station anymore,' Michael said. Kai watched Michael a while before walking out. It was going to be embarrassing but he was too worried about what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

-At The Station In The Morning-

Kai parked his car to its usual place in front of the station. As he stepped out of the car he saw Tyson come through the doors happily.

'Hi! Chief is waiting,' Tyson said. Kai nodded after locking his car and walked to the doors with Tyson behind him. Kai couldn't believe what had happened in just one night. In bed with Ray, kidnapped, tortured, saved and now at the station. But still… he was somewhat happy. The material was all over the internet.

' _At least he succeeded,'_ Kai thought smiling while standing in the elevator.

'What are you smiling about?' Tyson asked next to him as they stepped out of the elevator.

'Nothing,' Kai said and headed towards the chief's office door where Michael was already standing with Eddy and others. Even Max, Kenny and Hilary were there.

' _Something tells me this won't be good,'_ Kai thought as they stepped inside the office.

'How are you Kai?' Dickenson asked.

'Just fine,' Kai said bluntly.

'Okay. Well… I would like to know something Kai. Michael told me what he saw and heard. I also saw the record tape. It's clear that Ray Kon killed Robert and some others shot others. I would like to know why you told Tyson that there is no reason to arrest him,' Dickenson asked.

'Because I didn't know that Ray had killed anyone. I only know what Tala did,' Kai answered.

'What did you see and hear?' Michael asked this time.

'I was at home when Tala comes in with his friends, take me to Robert and that's about it. Tala burned me with iron, takes me back to Robert's office and I saw a dude… a person with a mask and kill Robert,' Kai spoke. He watched everyone's expressions.

'They are obviously threating Ray by pointing a gun to your head. Why?' Steven asked next.

'Maybe they thought that I was someone important to him,' Kai shrugged his shoulders.

'Why?' Tyson pulled his chair closer to Kai.

'Unless you don't remember, Ray asked me to a drink when the explosion happened,' Kai answered.

'Oh, right,' Tyson remembered.

'I assume you know this but we saw the material about Robert on the internet. We have people checking it but at the moment… Nothing will be true,' Dickenson said.

'What?' Kai asked confused, 'I saw the material myself. I can assure you that it's true.'

'I can't take your word of it since you have… broken rules by hiding the evidence and copying the secret file. We have people checking it,' Dickenson sighed.

'What is it about?' Tyson asked.

'Seriously? Material states that Robert caused people's companies go out of business and get their owners killed by car accident and not only Robert but Johnny, Oliver and Enrique as well,' Michael explained.

'Sorry but I haven't seen it yet. I wasn't on computer yesterday,' Tyson said. Kai had moved his eyes on his hands. What was going to happen now? Ray said he was going to turn himself in after killing Robert but did he change his mind when Kai literally begged him to leave? Police would definitely try to trace him and others down along with Tala and his friends too.

'Anyway, if material is true… Ray helped a lot of people in the future but it won't change the fact that he's a killer. We have to find him and his group,' Dickenson said.

'We will check Ray's contacts, email and everything along with Tala and everyone else we can find,' Emily promised.

'How do you know that person in the hood and mask is Ray Kon?' Kai couldn't help but ask.

'Tyson witnessed him wearing black clothes and… there were cameras on the hallway too without sound unfortunately. We don't know why voice wasn't recorded but it was clear that Ray was behind the mask. You should know it since you were there too,' Dickenson said, 'You can go now. Try to relax Kai. You are clearly in shock.' Everyone nodded and left the office.

'Why were you asking those questions Kai? Were you trying to say Ray was innocents or something?' Tyson stepped in front of Kai.

'I just try to make a sense of all of this,' Kai tried to walk past Tyson but he didn't back away.

'But Dickenson said it himself. You were there and saw Tala rip Ray's mask off and you saw his face! Why would you ask that why Ray is suspected?!' Tyson was yelling now. Everyone had their eyes on them just like back in the fast restaurant.

'What are you hiding?' Tyson asked quietly this time.

'Nothing. Why should I hide something?' Kai pushed past Tyson and went to his own desk.

'I don't know but… Anyway…' Tyson decided to change the subject since it wasn't going anywhere.

'What?' Kai sighed annoyed.

'Can we… you know… go out?' Tyson asked blushing. Kai stared at Tyson tiredly. He hasn't given up.

'You are thinking a date, aren't you?' Kai sighed.

'Okay, okay… You are right,' Tyson walked next to Kai who was sitting down, 'But it doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just hanging out first,' he explained further.

'First?' Kai narrowed his eyes. Everything was going fast as hell.

'I don't love you Tyson. I already told you that,' Kai said but it went past Tyson's ears.

'Let's at least try. We have hanged out before. Like I said, it doesn't have to be a date but let's at least try. Please,' Tyson begged. Kai noticed other officers' eyes before sighing. It shouldn't hurt, right?

'Fine but only this once. And don't think it will change anything between us,' Kai warned.

'Yes, of course. I'll pick you up at 6pm, alright?'

'You pick me up?' Kai couldn't help but laugh.

'Yeah well… I have legs and walking doesn't hurt. You always tell me to move more,' Tyson smiled and went back to his desk. Kai watched Tyson a while before taking his phone out and stare Ray's number. He so wanted to call or sent a message but it would be too risky.

' _It's just this once and I will tell Ray about it somehow and maybe ask for advice or something… God, why did I agree to go out?'_ Kai thought. He would have to also think what he was going to do with Ray… or with his job. Ray did say he didn't mind but Kai couldn't turn him in or speak the truth.

Simply, just couldn't. Kai didn't know what to do.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviews._

 _Do review :)_


	14. First Date, Not Working And Truth Out

_Do enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 14: First Date, Not Working And Truth Out

To Kai time went too fast. He was changing his clothes to more comfortable ones at home. Tyson was, at least supposed to arrive in ten minutes. Kai was still regretting agreeing going out with Tyson and he wasn't able to contact Ray yet. His calls didn't go through but it did made sense. After Kai finished dressing he took his phone one more time and this time typed a text message.

' _Hi love, I just wanted to tell you that Tyson asked me on a date and… I stupidly agreed. I don't know what I'm doing but text me back when you can.'_ As Kai sent the message there was a knock on the front door. Kai glanced at the clock and it was precisely 6pm.

'For once you are on time,' Kai said when he saw Tyson behind the door. He was wearing his normal free time clothes. He was keeping his hands behind his back.

'What is it?' Kai asked since Tyson wasn't saying a word.

'I… know you aren't a flower guy so… here,' Tyson threw his hands out. Kai saw a heart shaped chocolate.

'White chocolate. I hope you like it,' Tyson said blushing like crazy.

'Thanks… I guess,' Kai took the chocolate, put it on near table and came out locking the door.

'Let's go eat first. I made a reservation to a restaurant. Not fancy or anything. We won't be under dressed,' Tyson told. Kai nodded and followed Tyson outside. Kai kept his hands in his pockets entire walk when they arrived at the restaurant. It was Italian restaurant.

' _At least food is going to be good but heavy,'_ Kai thought. They walked in and were met with a male waiter.

'Good evening. Do you have reservation?' he asked.

'Yes. Tyson Granger,' Tyson answered. Waiter nodded with a smile and leaded them to their table.

'We give you a table next to a window,' waiter said. He put menus on the table as Kai and Tyson sat down.

'Have a nice date,' waiter said before leaving.

'You told him that?' Kai sighed narrowing his eyes.

'It slipped out of my mouth. Why is it bad? Aren't we on a date?' Tyson asked worriedly. Kai kept quiet and concentrated on the menu. It didn't take long for them to order their food. Waiter brought drinks first.

'What should we talk about?' Tyson asked with a wide smile.

'What?' Kai was leaning against his hand. His elbow was on the table.

'Talk. Don't people do that while on a date?'

'Maybe but I don't like to talk. You know that.' God, Kai felt really uncomfortable.

'I know but I thought that… you would tell me why you don't feel the same way. Is it just possible that you just don't,' Tyson said stuttering.

'Yes and that's why I feel weird now. We are friends on a date? It sounds really odd to me,' Kai leaned back on the chair and took his drink.

'It will go away. You just don't know how you feel yet,' Tyson said. Kai's eyes widened when his brain registered Tyson's words.

'Excuse me?' Kai growled, 'Don't ever tell me how I feel. Remember that.'

'Sorry… I just feel like that it came in so big surprise that you… don't understand my feelings yet and haven't given it a thought,' Tyson eyes were about to get wet. He was clearly about to cry.

' _Give a thought? A FUCKING THOUGHT!'_ Kai gritted hit teeth and was about to punch him when his phone beeped.

'What is it?' Tyson tilted his head.

'Tch,' Kai took his phone out and saw Ray's name pop up on the screen.

' _I'm so sorry darling that I wasn't able to answer your calls and I know you understand why. I was just able to get prepaid connection that police can't trace. But how are you feeling? It must be weird being there,'_ Ray texted back. Ignoring Tyson who repeatedly asked "What is it?" Kai wrote Ray back.

' _Exactly. I was going to punch him hardly when you texted. I want to get out of here.'_

' _What happened?'_

' _Tyson just said to me that I don't understand my OWN feelings and haven't given a thought about his feelings to me either. Tyson is fucking seriously pissing me off!'_

' _He really is delusional but he does think that you don't love anyone else either. And with that thought he thinks that you will love him later if you spend quality time together. You can get through this day. You know what, tell me when you are done with him and I come over.'_

' _Is that safe?'_

' _You are in need of a kiss. Love you my little phoenix.'_

' _I send you a text message. Love you too kitten,'_ Kai was trying to hold his smile but anger was replaced with happiness. He snapped back to reality when Tyson's poked him on the forehead.

'What is it? Who are you writing with?' Tyson asked. Kai thought he saw… anger behind his eyes.

'No one, sorry,' Kai put his phone away.

'Okay… Don't ignore me, would you?' Tyson asked. Kai nodded as waiter was coming with their food.

'So… who was it?' Tyson asked again after waiter left.

'I thought I already told you. No one,' Kai sighed.

'You don't have to tell me person's name. You were clearly texting someone and it made you happy. I would like to know what makes you happy,' Tyson said. Kai sighed glancing away annoyed.

'Just a… new friend.'

'Gender? Age? Do I know him?'

'Male and year older than me. That's everything you are going to get,' Kai said and took a bite on his spaghetti.

'You didn't answer to everything. Do I know him and what makes you happy?' Tyson stuffed his mouth. It made Kai nauseous.

'I don't know and…' Kai stopped and kept his eyes down.

'And? I just want to know what he texted you. It made you happy but when you have been with me, you are total opposite,' Tyson said. Anger building up again Kai stared at Tyson again.

'What… did I say? Can't I make you happy?' Tyson was confused.

'Make me happy? You have only made me upset this entire time,' Kai growled, _'You are total opposite of Ray too. He's the one who makes me happy,'_ He thought.

'Then tell me how to change it. I know I have said it already but I love you and want to make you happy,' Tyson was panicking. Kai saw tear appear under his eye.

'Get this on your head already. I DON'T love you. We… You wanted to test how this would go and this is clearly going under a rock!' Kai said standing up.

'Why won't you tell me how to do things differently?! I'm sure I can change,' Tyson bolted up and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai abruptly pulled his hand away and stepped towards the door before stopping.

'Alright. I will tell you if you want to know why I won't even TRY telling you to do things differently,' Kai turned to Tyson with a blunt expression.

'What?' Tyson came forward. Other customers had their curiosity peaked but Kai was too tired to care.

'Maybe this makes you give up on me and find someone else. I don't love you now and won't in the future because I love someone else. Got it?!' Kai shouted at the end. Tyson got horrified look on his face.

'You are just making this up. Right?' Tyson tried to laugh but he failed miserably, 'You are just too upset.' That was it. Kai couldn't hold his hand and he punched Tyson on the face. Tyson fell on his butt and hit the table behind him.

'Damn right I'm upset because of you! You are so fucking stupid and don't get it! I fell in love with someone else over three weeks ago and I have been spending time with him during that time!' Kai left through the door. Tyson put some money on the table before running after Kai. He found him in seconds.

'Who is it?! Why don't you get it that I love you and no one else?!' Tyson took Kai's arm again.

'I GET IT YOU MORON! BUT I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!' Kai punched Tyson again. He knew violence wasn't the right answer to anything but he was too raged. Tyson immediately stood up and ignored his red cheek. He opened his mouth when he remembered someone messaging Kai.

'Is it him? Person who texted you?!' Tyson was angry too.

'What does he have that I don't?! I've known you since primary school and approached you first but you fall on someone you just met!' Tyson was in tears now.

'He doesn't annoy and piss me off me like you do and loves me back! He's a lot smarter than you! You don't even get a simply sentence like "I don't love you"!' Kai yelled before backing away.

'I was hoping that… we could stay friends like before but… unless you change your attitude and stop immediately, even our friendship is over,' Kai said quietly. He didn't even glance at Tyson who was crying harder now.

'You can't say that! Please!' Tyson grabbed Kai's shirt this time.

'Get off!' Kai pushed Tyson away and turned his back before walking away.

'Come back! PLEASE!' Tyson yelled but Kai kept walking. He couldn't do this anymore. He knew this would end somewhat like this. If this atmosphere kept up, Kai wanted to have a new partner.

' _I really need Ray right now,'_ Kai thought glancing back. He still saw Tyson but on his knees this time. Kai took his phone out.

' _I told Tyson that I love someone else. He realized that it was you but as "person". I'm going home now.'_

' _Now he knows. I will be in there a sec,'_ Ray texted immediately back. And he was right on time with his words. When Kai arrived at his apartment he saw Ray.

'Why are you showing your face?' Kai pushed Ray inside and out of the way of cameras.

'Don't worry. I know where the cameras are,' Ray stroked Kai's chin, 'And no one saw me.' He took Kai's hand and they went to Kai's home. When door was locked Kai took Ray into a hug. As he felt hands around him too he sighed in relief. While being with Tyson it felt like holding breath underwater.

'What's wrong? Was it that bad?' Ray rubbed Kai's head.

'Yeah… I even punched him two times but he just wasn't getting it. When I told him that I love someone else, he just claimed that I was too upset and made it up,' Kai said, 'I told him before leaving that if he doesn't stop, friendship is over… I might even have to get a new partner at work but I don't care about that.'

'Do you care about him though as a friend? You met him at school, didn't you?' Ray pulled away and took Kai's head into his hands.

'Yeah… I think but at this rate… it might change too but as long as you don't leave me… I'll be fine,' Kai took Ray's hands down and rubbed them, 'Let's not talk about him now. Okay?'

'Of course. You need some love now,' Ray said kissing Kai on the mouth before carrying him into the bedroom.

'Yes,' Kai said and pulled Ray on top of him. As Ray was kissing him Kai opened his own belt and let Ray pull his pants down along with his own.

' _Yeah… This is so right. Ray is much better,'_ Kai thought while moaning. He cared about Tyson deeply but only as a friend. And now… Tyson had hurt his feelings so much Kai knew that he wouldn't care if Tyson would start treat him differently. When he heard the first ring Kai muted his phone and kissed Ray on the neck as his hands went down. This was going to make his night better.

* * *

-With Tyson-

People had asked him was he okay when he was crying. Tyson was dialing Kai's number a fifth time but he wasn't still answering.

' _Number you are calling is currently unavailable,'_ voice answer machine thing said and Tyson cursed.

'Shit! Answer me Kai, please!' Tyson called him again but nothing. Something had snapped inside him again. There was no way he would allow someone else steal Kai's heart. Just as he was about to call Kai sixth time Michael called him.

'Hello,' Tyson sobbed.

' _Apparently, it didn't go so well and I guess you have tried to call him since I wasn't able to contact you. One tip, let things cool down for a while. He's obviously not going to answer you at the moment,'_ Michael said.

'Is there something else?' Tyson asked.

' _We were allowed to go through basically everything about Ray Kon, including the secret files.'_

'What did you find?'

' _Ray's motive. Shortly, Robert caused his parents' deaths and their company's bankrupt. He accomplished his revenge and brought so called justice to other families who also suffered in their hands. Also… one sec… We checked Ray's telephone subscription and his last call was to Kai yesterday and nothing after that. He must have changed to prepaid one. We can't track him even though we know his phone number.'_

Tyson was quiet for a while, 'Who else he has called? There must be a group. Don't forget the Russians.'

' _We did check those too. Ray had contacted Lee Wong, Mariah Wong, Kevin Zhang and Gary Fang. We are tracing them as well,'_ Michael informed.

'Can you trace Kai's phone calls as well?' Tyson wiped his eyes and walked slowly towards his home.

' _Yeah but why? I can't do that without a reason,'_ Michael asked.

'I think there is a chance that they will contact him. You can call it a gut feeling and blame me if something goes wrong,' Tyson wondered. Kai defending Ray more than once was suspicious to him and he wanted to know why.

' _That… does make sense and I promise I will. I hope you won't lose your job,'_ Michael said before hanging up.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Kai was finally able to get to work but he didn't get the usual greeting from Tyson. Without a word Kai sat behind his computer and opened it.

'Welcome back. I sent you everything what we have found thus far,' Eddy came to explain. Kai nodded and opened his email.

' _This is going to be boring,'_ Kai thought after reading the first sentence. Unknown to them Kai knew why, when, who and where crimes happened. Ray had told him everything after sex. If Kai would have even said a one word, they would even find the warehouse where Kai was kept. Ray had even revealed that too.

'Um… Kai?' he heard. Kai raised his eyes and saw Tyson next to him.

'What?' Kai said calmly.

'Well… Before you say our friendship is over, hear me out. We both know that I love you and want to make you happy but… you love someone else. I… It's clear that I'm not happy about that and hope that… it won't work out between you two…' Tyson stuttered.

'You…' Kai growled.

'Hear me out… I will wait as long as it takes but… let's be friends. I won't say anything about this to you after this. Let's just go like yesterday didn't happen,' Tyson begged.

'Fine,' Kai said and turned back to his work.

* * *

-After Three Weeks- (Time jump, again)

It was finally weekend and Kai was happy about that. Ray had sent a message and coming over. It had been three weeks since they last saw each other.

Ray and his group were apparently laying low after Kai had asked or literally begged Ray not to give himself up. He deserved to have his own life and being prison wasn't a way to do it.

After the… date with Tyson Kai decided to be on Ray's side, no matter what. Ever since Kai went back to work, Tyson tried to be like before but he was clearly struggling with himself.

They continued be partners at work and Tyson was clearly trying not to piss Kai off but… Kai was wondering what changed his mind. Maybe he realized that friendship is important too.

Now Kai was going to relax after listening colleagues and even chief Dickenson's complains not having any leads. For Ray and others Kai was happy but he was worried because of Tala and his friends. Where did they disappear to?

Then he heard a knock on his door. Kai checked the clock and it was over 1pm. After opening the door he saw Ray with red roses behind the door. Again, he didn't have a mask or even black clothes.

'You don't seem as a flower guy but there you go,' Ray stepped in. Kai took the flowers while closing the door, at least he thought. Door didn't lock properly.

'You are right but thank you. They are beautiful,' Kai gave Ray a kiss and went to a kitchen.

'Is something the matter? You came early,' Kai asked as he put the roses in the water.

'No. I want to have more time with you,' Ray turned Kai around and pulled him back in to the living room's side, 'I want to ask you something too.'

'What?' Kai watched Ray's beautiful golden eyes.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' Ray took Kai's right hand and put his other to Kai's waist. They were swinging back and forth slowly. They were dancing a slow dance without music.

'Of course,' Kai chuckled. Ray pulled away and opened the stereo channel where was classic music.

'May I take this dance?' Ray bent down and offered his hand.

'What were we doing a minute ago then?' Kai laughed and took Ray's hand. Kai put hands around Ray's shoulders while Ray took Kai's waist, they swung along with the music. It didn't take long for Kai to rest his head against Ray's neck and close his eyes.

'I won't ever give up on this,' Kai said.

'Me neither,' Ray kissed Kai on the temple. They continued dancing and kissing like there was nothing around them.

* * *

-With Tyson-

Tyson helping his grandfather at his place when his phone rang. Michael had given him the reins and he was now able to check any time who Kai called and who called him.

'Hello Max. What's up?' Tyson said.

' _I was interested to know how you are doing and would you like to come over,'_ Max said.

'I'm fine but I'm not used to this yet. Who Kai loves? Why won't he tell me?' Tyson went outside.

' _Maybe he thinks that you will do something crazy if you know? Why don't you ask him?'_

'I promised him that I won't bring it up again.'

' _Who said anything about asking who he loves? I think you can ask why he won't tell you. You can even blame me if he gets angry,'_ Max suggested. Tyson bit his lip before agreeing.

'Alright. I will go there now. I'm not that far away. Bye,' Tyson said, put the phone in his pocket and ran towards Kai's place. He was nervous what would Kai say but he can tell it was Max's idea.

He was panting when he arrived at the building. Seeing made his stomach turn. Last time wasn't so good. Calming his breath Tyson went to elevator, to Kai's floor and heard classic music. Tyson walked slowly and saw Kai's door open. Next he heard laughing.

' _Is the person Kai loves there?'_ Tyson thought and sneaked closer. What he saw made his world stop. Kai was dancing slowly with… Ray Kon! Next Tyson saw them kiss deeply a long time. He saw Kai smiling widely as they pulled apart. Tyson moved away from the door and hid behind the door.

' _This can't be…'_ Tyson thought and took his phone out. He stared at Michael's number a minute before texting.

' _Bring someone with you and take a gun too. Ray is with Kai at Kai's apartment and dancing and kissing each other.'_

' _Alright. Do you have a gun?'_

' _No but I was able to see Kai's.'_

' _If you can't stay still, use Kai's gun then but we will be there shortly,'_ was the last message from Michael. Damn how right he was. Tyson wasn't able and not going to stay still.

* * *

-With Kai-

'And I'm not even a good dancer,' Ray said. Kai let out a laugh and kissed Ray on the neck again. Ray kissed him back to the mouth and Kai let his tongue past his teeth. As Ray moved away Kai smiled. He didn't feel lost anymore. He was even ready to give up on his life if it kept Ray safe.

Suddenly, it felt like a bomb exploded. Tyson bursted through the door, grabbed Kai's gun on the table and pointed it at Ray.

'Tyson?!' Kai stated as Tyson grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Ray.

'Don't you know who he is?! He's a fucking killer and you are kissing him!' Tyson cursed.

'Of course I know that!' Kai said. Tyson turned to him first confused and then angrily.

'Then… You had sex with him?! What is wrong with you?!' Tyson cried out.

'There is nothing wrong with me!' Kai protested frustrated. Ray kept his place and his mouth shut. This wasn't his place to intervene.

'There definitely is if you are seeing some stupid criminal! There was me and I'm a cop too!' Tyson argued.

'He's my boyfriend now you idiot!' Kai shouted back. Tyson watched him with wide eyes.

'He's a criminal who even you are chasing after! Don't tell me you knew everything but didn't say anything!'

'Yeah! You are right! I lied a lot because I love Ray and he makes me happy unlike you!' Kai grabbed the gun and twisted it from Tyson's hands. He had always been better at fighting than Tyson.

'Go Ray,' Kai said and pointed the gun at Tyson. He just sealed his faith.

'What are you going to do?' Ray walked closer.

'I don't know but you go to your friends and stay there,' Kai said. Tyson was glaring at him shocked.

'Do you realize what you are about to do?! You are turning into a criminal!' Tyson said.

'I agree with him. Don't make the same mistake that I did,' Ray said.

'We all know why you did what you did and I… I'm just following my heart. Go already,' Kai said. He had to hold his tears when he felt Ray kiss him on the cheek.

'See you soon,' Ray said before running past Tyson. Kai didn't know how long he kept the gun on Tyson but after five minutes he put it down and on the table again. Tyson bolted up and was about to go after Ray but stopped. He wouldn't be able to catch him.

As they heard sirens Tyson glared Kai again, 'I can't believe you… Why would you love a criminal?'

'He's a human person too and you know his reasons too. Ray might be a killer but he's not a bad person. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't understand in the first place. I was fucking torn since I knew that too but I made my choice after…' Kai gazed away.

'After what? Just now?'

'No… After our so called date. You seriously pissed me off and still clearly don't get it. No is a no,' Kai stepped closer to Tyson, 'I really cared for you as a best friend but… I'm not so sure anymore. So, I decided to be on Ray's side who cares for my feelings.'

'I care about your feelings too!' Tyson was about to grab Kai's arms but was pushed away.

'If you did, you would understand my feelings towards someone else. Even if it wasn't Ray,' Kai sighed. They were quiet when they heard running steps from the stairs. Michael and Steven appeared at the door with guns.

'What happened?' Michael asked.

'Ray escaped. Kai let him do it,' Tyson said. He kept watching Kai carefully as Michael took his arm and pulled him out. Steven was walking on Kai's other side.

' _I have to change Kai's mind. He can't date a criminal even if he's a good person,'_ Tyson thought. He closed the front door and followed them to the car.

* * *

 _I was trying to stay on the road and not jump on time like crazy._

 _Do review :) and tell me what you think._


	15. Decision, Grey And Fairytale

_Last chapter. SHort but SEUQEL is coming when I can write it._

 _Do enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Decision, Grey And Fairytale

-With Ray-

Ray dropped on the couch when he arrived at their new hideout. He had told Kai that but he wasn't sure did Kai hear him. They were having… sex at the time. Ray had his eyes closed when Lee came in.

'You don't look happy,' Lee said, 'Did he say no or something?' Ray had told them his plans asking Kai to be his boyfriend.

'No, he agreed and I'm happy about that but his colleague came running through the door,' Ray explained.

'No wonder you are unhappy,' Kevin walked in with Mariah and Gary who was carrying pile of different fruits in a bag. They had gone to shop some food, again.

'What now then? Where is he?' Lee was more concerned about the other cops.

'He stayed there. I bet he was taken to the station… I won't blame him if he speaks the truth,' Ray said.

'Sorry but I will. It's different if police finds us themselves,' Lee spoke.

'Why? Kai has kept quiet over a month now and he's a cop too,' Ray grunted. Lee's attitude was sometimes very annoying.

'Yeah and who had sex with you. I'm not telling you to how to live your life or who you should date but I wasn't planning on getting caught because of it,' Lee sighed.

'You can leave the town or even country if you want but I'm staying here. We have reached our goal,' Ray suggested. They glanced at each other wondering.

'Alright. I was planning doing that anyway,' Lee said before walking to Ray.

'Be sure to stay out of police hands,' Lee tapped Ray's shoulder, 'You promised Kai that.'

'I know. You too,' Ray nodded with a small smile. Others gave him a hug before leaving as well. Ray closed his eyes again. He didn't know where others were going and he wouldn't know in the future. Now, he would just have to see where things were going.

* * *

-At The Station-

Kai was sitting in the interrogation room quietly. He didn't know what he was supposed to say but it would be seen in a minute. Chief Dickenson walked in with Tyson and Michael. Dickenson had natural look on his face but Kai saw disappointed in his eyes.

'This questioning isn't going be recorded, at the moment,' Dickenson said sitting down. Kai moved his eyes on the table between them.

'Tyson told me everything what he saw and heard. Not only hiding evidence and breaking rules you were meeting the killer in daily basis and not even once told us. I can guess why you didn't but you are cop and it's your job,' Dickenson lectured. Kai crossed his arms. He knew all of this. Dickenson ignored his attitude at the moment.

'I know what it feels like to be in love but it's our job to bring criminals behind bars even if their motives are… good. Ray probably saved a lot of families but he needs to face the consequences and I think he knows that as well,' Dickenson said.

'Why won't you say anything?' Michael scowled.

'What you want me to say? You already know everything,' Kai stated back.

'Not everything. We want to know what he has told you, where he is and what have you lied us about,' Dickenson cleared out.

'Just normal stuff, what he liked and hates and that's it,' Kai answered.

'What else? It's been over a month,' Michael asked, 'What have you lied us about?' Kai turned his eyes away again.

'We found Ray's fingerprints on your apartment when you were kidnapped. You said that Ray was knocked out cold as well. Was it truth or a lie?' Dickenson asked. He watched Kai keep his eyes away but it was enough answer to him.

'It was lie, wasn't it? Let me ask you straightly, did Ray Kon kidnap and torture you?' Dickenson asked. Before Kai could even consider answering Tyson spoke up.

'Why would date someone who kidnapped you? He messed up your head!' Tyson shouted.

'Tyson!' Dickenson stopped Tyson in to his tracks and turned back to Kai, 'Did he hurt you?'

'No. Ray was the one who stopped Tala and brought me to the hospital,' Kai said.

'But he kidnapped you?' Dickenson asked.

'… yeah…' Kai whispered.

'Why would you love him then?' Tyson had only one question in mind.

'I just do. He saved me from pain,' Kai grunted.

'He surely did something to you. You can't love someone like that,' Tyson said.

'Michael. Take Tyson and go outside. You can talk about this later,' Dickenson asked. With struggle Michael pulled Tyson out of the room.

'I can assume that Tala took you last time to threaten Ray with. What did they want?' Dickenson asked.

'The material and that's it.'

'Okay… Do you know where anyone of them is?' Kai watched Dickenson a second.

* * *

 _-Flashback With Kai-_

 _Kai was panting as Ray pulled out._

' _I wanted to tell you that we have new hideout near the mid-town. The tall warehouse,' Ray whispered in to his ear._

 _-End Of The Flashback-_

* * *

Kai turned back. He did know what building Ray had talked about.

'No,' Kai lied.

'You know you can't lie to me. If you tell us where they are, we can compromise with your punishment. Otherwise, you might even at least lose your job. If there is anything more, there might be even a jail time,' Dickenson explained calmly. He was clearly trying to make Kai speak that he wouldn't lose his job.

'That crossed my mind and I have made up my mind a long time ago. I'm not saying a word and you can get my badge right now,' Kai said keeping his hands crossed.

'You love Ray that much?' Dickenson smiled slightly.

'Yeah. This way I won't lose him and can get rid of annoying ones. Is there something else?' Kai asked.

'Not at the moment. Alright then… leave your badge, take your stuff and go home but stay around. We have to be able to contact you if there is a need,' Dickenson said. Kai nodded standing up but stopped at the door.

'I can tell everything I know about Tala and his friends but I'm not going to say a word about Ray where he is. I know he killed those four people but still. Just to let you know,' Kai said before stepping out. Immediately Tyson came to him.

'You have to leave him! He's not a good for you!' Tyson protested as Kai began to take his stuff.

'You said it for yourself. He has a good heart and that's all that matters…' Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulder, 'Give it up on me. There is somewhere else who you can make happy.' Tyson's mouth hung open and watched Kai shocked.

'Is this it then?' Tyson's question dropped Kai off guard. He watched Tyson teary eyes.

'Looks like it. You won't be seeing me anymore, and you have to get a new partner,' Kai said without even glancing at Tyson and left. He didn't see Tyson fall on his knees.

When he was out Kai took his phone out and texted Ray.

' _I got fired but it was my intention. I can't be at home either.'_

' _Why would you do that? It was your life,'_ Ray texted back.

' _I chose my side. I know it might make things worse but I was thinking leaving the town after emailing chief one more time and put everything I know about Tala and I was wondering that… would you come too?'_

' _Of course. Others have left already, and I can help you with that. Here is something what I know. Tala and his group are all from Russia, making money by killing people. Just like Robert hired them to kill my parents. I can send you email about some video files them sabotaging cars. I did find them when I tried to find the legal way to put them behind bars.'_

' _How do you know that it's Tala?'_

' _I looked at the again and saw the bracelet Tala always wears.'_

' _Alright. I put them in the email,'_ Kai texted his email as he arrived at his partner. He took his backbag, put it full of clothes before opening his laptop and there it was. Kai wrote everything in detail what Tala did and said, added Ray's files and wrote what Ray told him about them and sent it.

Kai shut the computer, took the backbag and left running outside. He left his keys and sim-card to the table. As Kai was running to the hideout he saw Ray standing on the alley.

'Hi. Are you sure about this? You won't be able to turn back,' Ray asked.

'You only matter to me,' Kai answered. Ray smiled and kissed Kai on the mouth.

'Same here. Let's go. If we want to go overseas, we have to do it now. Police will find about it fast but if we make it to China first we can travel across countries better,' Ray explained and took Kai's hand.

'Alright. Let's go,' Kai said and they headed towards the harbor. He kept a tight hold on Ray's hand. Kai's world had turned from white to grey over past month.

* * *

-At The Station-

Dickenson had called everyone over after receiving email from Kai.

'What is it about?' Michael asked. Tyson was like a zombie.

'He told me with details what Tala Ivanov and his friends did to him and where he is from. And also there is a video file which Ray Kon had found. According to this Tala is cutting Ray's parents car brakes. I ask you to check if you can find more video files like this,' Dickenson said.

'That file can be a fake,' Tyson said.

'I was thinking that too and had Max check it out. File is real. I tried to call Kai about this but he didn't answer. We can assume that he… left,' Dickenson said sadly. Everyone was like a son or a daughter to him.

'We can't let Kai do this to himself. He's running his life,' Tyson protested.

'Kai has made his decision and he wanted to stay his… boyfriend's side. Since he ignored the order I said to him by staying around, we have to find him too,' Dickenson said.

'We have tried to find Tala and his buddies past three weeks. It's like they had disappeared into thin air,' Emily said disappointed. She hated unsolved cases.

'Keep looking. We might make a break someday. It does take time sometimes,' Dickenson said, 'You can leave now.'

Tyson went to Kai's former work desk, _'Maybe I should give up… Kai's too stubborn to see how badly Ray affects him but maybe someday he realizes it. Kai's smart. I will wait for you.'_

'It looks like you are going to be with us for now,' Michael said interrupting Tyson's thoughts.

'I know. Let's do this,' Tyson sat down on his chair.

'You will get over it. Let's keep an eye on their phone and everything while solving other cases. They are out there but very difficult to find. We will come across new leads,' Michael ensured. Tyson nodded but he wasn't so sure. They had leads but they didn't show where killers left. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

-With Kai And Ray-

Somehow Ray was able to get them tickets to China on a ship. Kai watched his home country one more time before following Ray on the ship, a small ship. It was quicker and cheaper. As land went further away Kai felt Ray's hand around him. He was hugging him from behind.

'Is this how it feels like to be in grey world?' Kai asked.

'Grey?' Ray asked.

'You haven't broken a law before but protect someone who has and love that person on top of that,' Kai turned around.

'Are you happy?'

'How many times are you going to ask me that? Of course. We can just go somewhere and live our lives like we want to. You have reached your goal.'

Ray took Kai's chin and started kissing him again. To Kai it felt a fairytale. Here he was kissing the love of his life while sailing away. He didn't know where they were headed and how would they keep police away but they would just have to make it work.

Little did Kai realize that this was far from over. There was hidden danger right behind the corner.

* * *

 _I was thinking that they are in Japan but I don't how things work there but it went like this in this story._

 _I hope story didn't go flat in its face in this but I did it the way sequel would be coming some day. It's not going to be as much as police story like this was (at first) but there might police stuff. I haven't planned it yet completely._

 _Do see you next time on other stories I plan finishing. :D_

 _Do review :DD_


End file.
